Golden Legacy
by TropicalRemix
Summary: The third instalment my series with Max333/A re-imagining of the Dream Arc A curse that transcends time, threatens to swallow the light forever. A lost relic with the power to protect that light, must be reclaimed, or eternal darkness will consume the universe. Story written by ShayDoe
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Legacy**

 **by shaydoe**

 ****Prologue****

 **_Silver Millennium_**

An elegant woman with incredibly long, pale blonde hair, silver as the moonlight. Styled up in twin buns and long tails, in the traditional royal style of the Moon Kingdom. She stood before a long arched window, basking in the warmth of the sunshine filtering into her sanctuary. Standing resolute in that shard of light, while the rest of her room remained in a semi-darkness. The view of the lush garden's beyond the window held little enjoyment as they once did. Her mind a drift in memories of a cherished time that began so promising and ended so brutally.

She had a timeless beauty that only the bloodline of the Gods could produce. High cheekbones, a sharply curved jawline. Her lips were full and some what pouty, her eyes wide and sultry, deep blue as the oceans. With slender arching silver brows that only made her more stunning. A true goddess in both beauty and stature. Dressed in a simple yet gorgeous white maternal gown of state, the bodice folded over swollen breasts, the porcelain white skin tinted a soft rose. Tenderly holding a bundle of satin and lace in the crook her arm. Her deep sapphire eyes held a pensive sadness, as she gazed with longing out to the garden's beyond the glass. Hidden somewhere beyond the brilliant sunlight lay the reason for her great sorrow. She held herself regally, her posture straight and perhaps a little to rigid. Holding her waring emotions in check behind a mask of impassivity.

She had once bedazzled the eyes of men, commanded their fealty and their desires. She felt her true purpose was to save them...guide them towards a better, more prosperous future with out war?

Until one amazing human man had conquered her, heart and soul. She had never been entranced by a human before. It was alarming and very welcome, her last thousand years had been filled with such a profound loneliness. Bound to the throne of the moon, she was forever set a part. Focused only on her duty and nothing else.

Meeting him had shaken her resolve, to rule the lands of man. For the first time she was smitten with desire. He had such a powerful aura, a righteous sense of both justice and mercy. As glorious in body as he was in mind, she was unable to fight against the pull to love him. She had called back her forces, no longer willing to conquer the kingdoms of earth. He had convinced her with many long talks through many eternal gardens of Earth. That man needed to chart their own course. That there was a fine line between ruling and enslaving. His wisdom and kindness had shaken her to the core. She was soon completely, overwhelmed by the this powerful man. Who had loved her with a passion beyond the means of a mere mortal. Their affair had been wild, full of passion and deep, profound love that ended up shattering her completely. All that remained of their love was the precious gift she held in her arms.

Queen Serenity was overflowing with joy, as she gazed down upon the sweet purity of her newborn daughter. The contentment she finally felt in her heart was indescribable as she cradled little Serenity, tenderly in her arms.

Her baby girl was swattled in her finest, pearl white gown of satin and lace. Her tiny body hidden in the elegant cloud of ruffles and folds, with just her cute, round chubby face peeking out from the soft fabric. With luminous sapphire blue eyes and thick blonde eyelashes. The top of her head a crown of soft golden blonde curls. She was the perfect image of an angelic cherub, the goddess like grace already glowing from her tiny soul.

With a surprisingly girlish giggle of delight, that the usually stoic monarch of the Moon Kingdom never indulged in. She tickled the tip of the baby's nose with her finger tip. Blushing softly as she leaned down and nuzzled the tender pink cheeks of her tiny little princess.

The newborn squealed merrily, her pudgy hands flailing blindly for her mother.

Queen Serenity felt completely at ease in her daughter's company, able to act true to herself and not have to play the part of the calm, self-contained ruler of the Silver Millennium.

It had been a dark and lonely nine months for the queen as she struggled through a very difficult pregnancy alone. Sealing herself away in the seclusion of her private rooms in the palace. Refusing to do more then the bare minimum to rule her kingdom. Consumed by her sorrow, wallowing in that pit of hopeless despair unable to heal her shattered heart.

Her anguish caused by her earthly lover having betrayed and abandoned her for another. It broke her heart and destroyed her faith in the earth kingdom of Elysian. She had cut all ties to the Earth instead and sanctioned the planet as taboo for all citizens of the Silver Millennium. Unable to bear any reminder of her brief months of passion and how it had all been destroyed by the one person she had trusted most. She had wanted the earth to just disappear. Hoping by sealing the planet away she might find the strength to continue living.

The birth of her daughter was the first ray of hope to penetrate through her haze of misery, her heart finally felt like it was healing. She was finding the strength to live again, with every little smile Serenity cast upon her.

"Serenity my darling, daughter. I am truly blessed that you have been born, so healthy and strong. You had me worried there for a while my dear. Being of mixed blood, I didn't know if you're human half would be strong enough to endure the Goddess's power, our Lunarian lineage has bestowed upon you." She sighed, tucking a stray curl of golden blonde hair behind her cute little ear.

"But you..." Queen Serenity choked on her words, tears welling in her eyes. "You are a survivor!" She proclaimed in a strong, assured voice. Already her baby girl had overcome incredible odds.

"We must celebrate your birth. I shall announce you, to the whole kingdom and have your Senshi in attendance! It will a magnificent ball, unparalleled with its splendour. The royalty of all the Nine Solar Houses shall honour you tonight, with gifts and praise your birth. By sunrise tomorrow everyone in the Silver Millennium will know that our greatest virtue...our most treasured princess has been born." She proclaimed.

Holding her child close to her breast she strode with new found conviction from the shadowed opulence of her inner chambers out to a set of large ornate double doors and into the tranquility of an inner colonnade of marble pillars. She was finally strong enough to break free of her self-imprisonment, that black void of despair that been consuming her for months would no longer hold her down. She would strive from now on to be a powerful, selfless and moral ruler. She would be the Queen the led the Silver Millennium into an unprecedented future of prosperity.

To build a strong foundation within her own kingdom, so her daughter could grow up safe and untainted by the cruelty of humanity. She would protect her daughter behind the impenetrable walls of this Moon Palace.

She would have a happy life, without strife or disappointments, knowing she was destined to take the throne and rule this galaxy as the true goddess of the Moon. There would be no link to the earth or her forbidden heritage.

Queen Serenity ducked her head down towards her baby girl, "You are mine." She whispered, smiling as the infant cooed in response as if agreeing with her. She promised herself that she would bury every piece of information, every tie to the earth kingdom. That might lead anyone, even her daughter back to Elysian. It will be like the Earth did not even exist. She would do everything in her power to keep her little girl from knowing the truth about her own father.

That love affair was her worst mistake, her greatest failure in judgment. But it had provided her with her most beloved daughter and future heir to the kingdom. She would do everything in her power to save her daughter from that same terrible fate, earth men were not to be trusted. So she would erase all connections to the earth to the point it would become only a myth. A mystical satellite in the heaven's of the moon, unattainable and without substance, like a phantom within an elusive dream.

Queen Serenity was just entering the grand audience chamber that separated her private wing from the main palace. When the childish sounds of laughter echoed out to her from the other side.

The audience chamber was a wide circular room, with massive stone carved archways and marble pillars topped with Corinthian crowns. It was simple in design, cavernous yet regal. An ancient room for holding meetings, private discussions or simply small gatherings for honoured guests. A clear crystal rotunda covered the center of the high ceiling, the gentle light from above reflecting down upon the white marble floor bathing the room in a pale, gentle light.

It illuminated the vast chamber in a sparkling glow, giving it a magical aura that seemed to penetrate into the stone architecture surrounding her. The holy light seemingly imbuing the Palace itself with an inner source of power.

Huge velvet tapestries hung around the huge room, embroidered with a dull, subdued palette of colored thread, depicting all manner of life within the realm of the Gods. From the day to day toil of the peasants to the celebrated drama's of the Moon kingdoms ancestors. The room would have been warm and inviting if it wasn't for the large gilded mirror hidden behind thick black drapes along the back wall. Its surface was as dark and fathomless as the void. Giving off an ominous presence that lurked like a bad omen in the room.

Queen Serenity had just passed under an archway, when four excited young girls dashed towards her in plain white training uniforms. Their squires cloaks snapping behind in a blur of color. They were barely seven year's old, yet each one held a greater vitality of spirit and elemental talent that most children couldn't lay claim to. It made them each special, the chosen Guardian's that were reborn to protect this Solar System.

All of the children were dressed in the plain white cotton uniforms of a squire. The tunics were of modest length hanging down just their waists and long wide hemmed pants. A small triangular squire's cloak that bore the banner, in their respective planetary colors and emblem was clasped around their necks with simple iron pin.

Queen Serenity had just sent for the four young girls earlier that morning. She had never expected the group of highly responsible and ambitious young Senshi to just abandon their training and come running to her side.

It was a pleasant, if a startling surprise to already see the blossoming's of undying loyalty for their princess. The girls were panting and sweating, out of breath and grinning from ear to ear as they eagerly scrambled to a sudden stop in the center of the vast room. Greeting their sovereign respectfully by descending onto one knee, pressing their open hands to their hearts in respectful supplication.

"Many congratulations, My Queen!" A bright, blue eyed, honey blonde haired girl exclaimed excitedly. Her long hair cascading over her shoulder's as she bowed low. When she slowly raised her face, she had a beaming smile directed up at her Monarch. Her cloak a sharp orange with silk tangerine accents. The emblem of Venus sewn elegantly in shimmering gold thread dead center upon the triangle shaped cloak.

"Thank you, Cytherea." Queen Serenity acknowledged her with a nod. The Princess of Venus was a sweet, graceful beauty. She would mature into a very striking and elegant young woman. She knew that this little angel, could be rather precocious in her free time. But knew her duties and how to act at court better then the other three girls. She was a natural leader both on the training grounds and off. She had earned the respect of her fellow Senshi and would take on the role as future head guard for the Princess.

"May we see her?" A softer, voice asked.

Queen Serenity turned to find the tender, bearer of the voice, bold enough to demand an audience of the princess. Belonged to the tallest of the four. A more powerfully built girl with thick curly brunette hair, that was tied back into a ponytail with a piece of deep emerald green died leather. Her wide doe eyes were a warm emerald. Gentle compared to the strength she carried in her features. Her cloak was a deep wood green with shiny oak leaves embroidered around her planetary symbol.

"Why, yes. Leda of course." Queen Serenity laughed gently, acknowledging the Princess of Jupiter. She already had a rough reputation through the Palace Guards for being hot tempered. Having been caught fighting with the squires from the White Moon army, time and time again. Stubborn and willful when in combat and a bit of wild card. The Queen hoped that Cytherea would be able to reign in her passion for fighting and quick temper as the years past. Leda wasn't a mean or vindictive girl, merely over zealous and perhaps a bit of a champion for justice.

She knelt down as gracefully as she could before the young girl. Her body still quiet sore and stiff from her difficult labor a few days prior. Giving birth to the crown princess had proven to be as arduous and deadly as her pregnancy had been. At one point the mid-wives had been gravely worried that either the Queen or her unborn child would be killed. Due to the uncommon length of the labour and the intensity of the physical duress they were both under.

It was hours that both parties, the Queen and the tiny princess were fighting for life. Dancing between death's doorway and safe haven. Never had such a pregnancy happened with the mixed bloodline nor such a difficult birth in Lunarian history. Thankfully, the Queen and her daughter proved to be far more resilient than any of them believed was possible. They had both pulled through and were growing stronger every day.

"Oh...she's gorgeous!" A long raven haired girl squealed, jumping with exuberance on her toes, unable to conceal her overwhelming excitement at meeting her princess. Her dark blood red cloak fluttered behind her. The emblem of Mars practically glowing in its bold contrast to the cloaks primary color. A luminous midnight lavender toned silk, that had been sewn onto the linen cloak so lovingly, so meticulously one could not even see the thread within.

"You, must be Eris then?" Queen Serenity chuckled, she had been informed that the princess of Mars was a rather stoic, refined sort of personality. This unrestrained passion she was displaying was quite out of character for her. But perhaps this pure overwhelming devotion to her daughter would prove useful in the future, when she became her Senshi and was charged with protecting her with her life.

"Yes, your majesty." Eris blushed and calmed herself down, realizing she was acting to energetic and quickly backed up a step and bowed in reverence to her Queen. Regaining her composure and control in an instant.

Queen Serenity merely smiled fondly at her, before the sight of a dainty trembling hand moved into her line of sight just above her baby's tender head. She darted her stern gaze back to find a very timid, mild looking girl with shoulder length dark hair tinted a deep blue, reaching for Princess Serenity. She wore the soft blue cloak of Mercury. With the whimsical water harp sewn in plain silver thread upon it's thin fabric.

She sheepishly withdrew her hand, blushing and shaking in fear when confronted by her Queens sudden attention. Her curiosity getting the better of her, only for it to be squashed completely by the Queen iron gaze. Her sweet, dark blue eyes darted up to meet the queens questioning stare for but an instant before averting shyly back to the floor.

"M...ma...may...may I to…touch her?" She stuttered out weakly, unable to meet the Queen's eyes now. Her trembling beginning to get the better of her, as hugged herself tightly to attempt to calm down.

"Certainly, Maia." Queen Serenity softened her features, smiling fondly down at the Princess of Mercury. Who was incredibly shy, but also extremely intelligent. She had a very difficult time interacting with others, always nervous and frightened. She hoped her training as a Senshi would strengthen not only her social confidence but also her sense of personal power. She needed to understand that the world was not something to be feared but embraced. Living in the palace library learning about the universe but not really being a part of it was no life at all.

Not wanting to intimidate the now quaking girl anymore, she offered her a better view of the princess, by inclining her arms forward. Presenting the baby to the now amazed little girl.

Maia tentatively reached out and brushed only her fingertips up and down the infant's cheek. Her movements so fluid and tender as if she were scared the baby might break from the barest contact.

"She's so soft..." She cooed down at the baby. Utterly and completely enthralled by sight and feel of her princess.

"She is stronger than you think, girls." Queen Serenity advised, finally standing up.

"I am surprised that you four would encourage punishment from your Masters by skipping out on your appointed training this morning to sneak into my private chambers to see her." The queen words were both scolding and proud.

"We are sorry, your majesty. But in all honesty after we heard this morning that she was born we would never have been able to focus on our studies until our curiosity was sated. I knew this and lead my team to your side. I shall accept all punishment in their stead." The senshi of Venus responded, taking command of the consequences like the true leader of the Princess's primary guard would.

Queen Serenity merely nodded, understanding. She had been keeping the birth of baby Serenity a secret for the last few days needing time to recover. But as soon as she gave word this morning through the royal pages, to send word to the other planets that the heir was born. To inform them that there was a ball to be held in her honour tonight. The message naturally had spread like wild fire through the entire palace staff. She knew everyone was terribly busy now preparing for such an event.

She wondered briefly if her chosen messenger sent to retrieve the Senshi had completed his duty before or after the rumour's filtering through the Palace had reached these girls, young ears. Either way, the princess's guard had arrived promptly to greet their new charge.

"I have been awaiting you. Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury. My princess Serenity's four Guardian Deities." She smiled proudly down upon them, as they once more knelt with respect before her.

"Queen, long have we yearned for the arrival of this day! We swear on our lives to protect her from any and everything." Venus promised, her voice full of strength and conviction. She knew her duty and would protect Serenity until her dying breath. It would be an honour not only to the Moon but from her planet as well to die in her princess's stead.

"She is the precious little lady that will one day be queen." Jupiter sighed, gazing up at the squirming newborn in the Queen's arms with reverence.

"I am sure she will grow and catch up to you four in no time." The queen advised. The life span of the gods was not as literal as the passing of years for the plodding human's who occupied the earth. The gods had a natural childhood, but when they reach the age of adulthood they stopped aging and began the period of immortality, a gift of a thousand years of vitality. They did not grown old or feeble in mind or body, but merely faded away when their time came to pass back into the fabric of the universe, only to be reborn again in new vessels.

She may be a baby now, but in only a few passing years she would be as matured as her Guardian's were. And as they grew into their powers as Senshi, she would grow into her own goddess hood. That was the gift bestowed upon the souls, given a Celestial body.

"What fun this will be!" Venus chirped, clapping her hands eagerly.

"I wonder what sort of princess she will be like? Surely, a kind and gentle ruler like you Queen Serenity." Mars sighed, tapping her chin and musing over inner fantasies.

"We will give a toast to the queen, at the ball tonight." Mercury stated, her clever mind already formulating her chosen words. She was already eager to retreat to her study now and write them all down.

Her speech would be inspirational, beautiful and eloquent. She even thought it might bring most of the guest to tears. Something to be talked about for years to come as she grew up alongside their princess.

The air in the audience chamber grew thick and icy cold. The warmth of the morning light from the upper rotunda began to dim, the atmosphere becoming more subdued and heavy with a melancholy that wasn't there before.

"I too will offer a toast." A deep, smooth and elegant voice echoed out to them. The vile pressence having been eaves dropping on the whole conversation.

As the sense of danger increased, all four of the Senshi burst into action. Scrambling to their feet and charging past the Queen to confront the now active mirror behind. The ornate gold frame was glowing with a dark power, the black surface of the glass now rippling as if it was alive. The contained power from within crackling ominously. Slowly, like a blurred image of a drowning body beneath the surface of some cursed, forgotten lake. It came forth...the moon immortal shadow.

A sinister figure shimmered into view, a dark haired woman dressed in a flowing silver gown of state, similar in its royal lines as that of Queen Serenity's. But deeper in it's tone, with a black bodice and parted skirts that flowed down to her black underskirts and an extremely long lavender cape that looked like crystallized feathers. Giving the woman the resemblance of a drab and unimpressive peacock.

Her hair was thick, dark and curly pulled up in the traditional buns and tails of the Royal Moon family. She also left a great deal of her raven mane to fall freely down her back all the way to her feet. Her face could have been rather striking with it's sharp finely sculpted features if it wasn't twisted into a snarl. She had a mysterious angelic beauty, that could freeze the heart and capture the soul. The moon's finest artists would find themselves hard put to recreate such perfection. That is, if it wasn't tarnished into that sneer of pure hatred, her deep blue eyes several shades darker then the Queen's glared out from the mirror like twin daggers.

"I cannot believe that I alone was not invited to the moon's biggest celebration." She accused acidly. Feigning hurt feelings with her sad frown. Feigning disbelief with a hand braced against her chest briefly, even though she truly did not care in the least about the whole event. She was the uninvited guest that had dragged her black shadow into their midst. A dark queen, exiled to a dark world, left to rot and fume over the injustice.

The queen narrowed her eyes in disgust, taking a step back from the mirror needing to shield her daughter from the evil creature within the glass.

"Ye, who defiles this sacred place? Who art thou!" Venus challenged the mirror.

"Oh my. Such insolence and swollen pride from one barely out of diapers!" She mocked, faking that she was aghast at how boorishly she was being treated before laughing at the young senshi. Having a young girl her age act as if she was superior than her was nothing but the greatest of insults. The dark queen looked down her nose at her, with a venomous grin, like she could squash her like a bug. Her threatening glare didn't do anything to Venus except to make her more aware and cautious. Raising her arms in defence, she kept a very close eye upon the mirror.

"I was once a denizen of this moon." She drew her eyes accusingly towards the Queen. The level of anger and hatred was un-repressible. Never had any of the young girls experienced such unbridled malice coming from anyone towards their Queen. Queen Serenity was loved by all? She had no enemies to speak off? Their hundreds of years of peace had been unrivalled since she had taken the throne.

"Until I was unjustly cast out into deep space by a cruel, heartless dictator who shall remain nameless." The dark stranger advised in whiny, victimized tone.

"Liar! You never lived here." Jupiter countered angrily.

"You are some kind of incarnation of evil that wants to secretly invade our kingdom. Trying to spread your darkness across our moon. We won't allow it!" Mars accused vehemently, pointing straight at her. She was unafraid and unbowed by the dark power illuminating from the mirror. Making a promise to end it before any evil truly began.

"Dear, girl you give me far to much credit, however I am not the one souring the milk on this occasion. Queen Serenity is quite capable of destroying her own pathetic Kingdom with very little help from me." She shrugged, "I was falsely accused, judged guilty with out trail and sentenced to exile." She stated, searching Queen Serenity's face any trace of guilt over what she had done. Finding her eyes cold, bareing only apathy towards her suffering.

"I was a victim of my sister's jealousy. But a victim I shall be no more!" She proclaimed, her heart burning away to ashes at her sister's complete rejection of her hurt feelings. Her pain turning to a righteous fury. Laughing manically at the terror she saw on the young faces before her eyes.

"You have never been a victim, dear sister." Queen Serenity rolled her eyes in disgust. The 'sister' part stated with loose control, wishing it wasn't true. But was dealt with an moody, highly competitive sibling intent on besting her at every turn. Thirsting for more power, more adoration, more of everything that Serenity laid claim to. A selfish, egotistical goddess who looked down at others like trash. It wasn't a true Queen's way. "To anyone albeit your own all-consuming vanity." Queen Serenity stated, her voice now cold and strong as steel.

"Though I will admit you are a master manipulator who knows only how to lie and cheat to achieve your own personal ends. You are nothing more than a cruel, selfish, cold hearted witch who deserved the dark cell you were sentenced to. Consider that prison of yours a blessing in disguise, if the Nine Solar Houses would have found out what you did. Your fate would have been much worse. They would have done far worse than I but I am not that cruel nor am I going to lower myself to your vindictive level." She proclaimed, her eyes locked hard with her sister's. Daring her to continue her pointless tirade.

The dark queen refused to acknowledge her sisters honest words. Refused to acknowledge that she was right…that she could have done far worse. Then being cast into exile upon a dead planet at the very outer most reaches of this solar system. No, she only wanted to believe she had been wronged, wanted to see herself as the victim in all this family treachery. Convincing herself that Serenity had stolen her throne. Taken the power and kingdom she felt was rightfully hers. Manipulated her people to love her, to abandon their true queen to the frozen wasteland of space.

The vile, sarcastic laughter that echoed from the mirror sent shivers down the Guardian's backs and gave them a sense of foreboding. As the darkness thickened around them, making their heartbeats quicken and their small chests constrict with anxiety. The only reason it didn't show on their faces was because the Queen of the moon herself was standing with them. Her pressence fortified their courage and steadied their resolve to stand strong.

This dark queen was the shadow mirror image of the bright moon Queen. The yang to her yin? Her very own sister? This whole unsettling feud between them was very scary for the little brave Senshi who had yet to grasp, how easily the soul could blacken with the prospect of unrivalled power. How the heart could twist when unrequited love was involved. They had not lived enough, experienced enough to understand such complexities. Their young minds would not yet grasp how love could be used as either a weapon of good or a weapon of destruction. It could destroy a heart or protect one forever.

"How amusing." The dark queen sighed, wiping away a stray tear from her eyes. "You cast me back to the far reaches of the galaxy, trying to erase my very existence like I don't matter!" her voice rose with her every word, "Trying to erase me from your memory? You have spent the last nine months forgetting me…forgetting your own past mistakes little SISTER!" the bitterness clearly there in her raised words.

"You, dear sister." She spat the word like poison. " Are the great pretender! You refuse to live in reality, finding it easier to cope by believing the lies of your own creation. I belong in the light as much as you belong in the dark!" Her voice rose to a deafening shriek as her rage consumed her.

"I will never permit you to bring your evil darkness back to this satellite. I tolerated you once before for our parents sake but not now. I cannot allow your hatred of me, to destroy anything ever again." Queen Serenity promised, holding her baby closer unwilling to give her sister even a glimpse of her daughter's face.

"You were also brought here from the far reaches of the galaxy. Our origins are one in the same sister. Darkness is essential. We were never meant to be apart. I am the yin to your yang'. " She whispered, "If you would only accept me. If you could only understand that the light calls upon the darkness, as the darkness calls towards the light. We are inseparable, we rely upon each other to define our very existence. Without one there cannot be another." She sounded humbled now, almost desperate to get her point across. A pleading in her once arrogant tone.

The very thought of merging her darkness with their light was so appalling to the four little senshi. They froze at the prospect, trembling with horror. They had been taught to believe only in the goodness of light, the purity of their Silver Millennium. The power of their anxiety that their kingdom may become tainted, ignited their fighting spirits. Needing to protect their queen and kingdom from this evil interloper. They glared threateningly at the mirror, each small body now charging with elemental energies.

Jupiter was the first to snap. "Oh, suspicious one! Take your leave of us at once!" Refusing to believe the dark lady had a blood connection to the holy light that was their beloved Queen Serenity. She charged her lightening, her unbridled terror running unchecked through the link to her powers. To young and untrained to control her Senshi's power's safely. She sent an out of control burst of lightening from her palms towards the mirror.

Her tiny scream of agony echoed moments later, through the chamber, as she ended up accidentally electrocuting herself instead. Her small body blasted away to the far corners of the chamber, as the residual lighting sparked over the mirrors surface. The dark woman inside the mirror was completely unfazed by her attack. Staring with sympathy at the unfortunate child, now smoking and near death. Laying sprawled out upon the cold marble in the far corner of the room, defeated by her own fears. To untrained, to prevent herself from being overcome by her own elemental powers. The frame of the dark queens mirror was crackling with bolts of lightning as it slowly absorbed the child's weak attack. As if taunting the senshi who remained, that she was a far more powerful force not be messed with.

"Leda!" Venus cried in alarm dashing to her sister in arms side, pale and shaking.

"Foolish child." The dark queen looked down wearily at the young girl now being assisted by the other senshi nearby.

"Get her to the pillar of prayer!" Queen Serenity commanded, tucking her baby safely to her side as she called forth her crescent moon sceptre. In a flash of brilliant white light it obeyed it's mistress, coming to her hand in all it's pure untainted glory. The silver half moon on top of the white staff glowed to life as the Silver Crystal shimmered into place in it's center.

Venus had rallied her team taking up the rear guard position while Mercury was leading the way, with Mars carrying a limp lifeless Jupiter upon her back. The young thunder senshi having passed out from the shock of her own powers shortly after Venus reached her. Was draped like a rag doll over Mar's back, her arms flopping over the raven haired Senshi's shoulders. Venus cast one last mournful glance over her shoulder back to the enraged Queen as she aimed all of her power towards the cursed mirror.

"I shall seal you away! Forever inside your world of darkness!" The Queen exclaimed, with every ounce of loathing that she felt towards her own sister. They had never understood each other and over time, due her continued jealousy and games of manipulation. Serenity had come to loath her very existence. She couldn't accept the negative power that her sister commanded, the darkness she embraced. Nehelenia was always testing her patience, always burdening her good will. She was the white moons dirty little secret, it's bane and it's curse. But Serenity would not suffer her pressence any longer. She would protect her kingdom, her child from her sister's poisonous touch.

The crystal flared to life, spinning and unfurling as it gathered it's tremendous powers. Then she cast her sceptre towards the mirror, sending a beam of brilliant white light towards it's black surface.

The dark haired woman cried out in fear as the power hit, shielding her face with her hands. She hadn't thought her sister would actually use her full powers upon her. She had hoped to gain some kind of ground but instead found herself worse off than before. Her hatred for the moon queen grew exponentially, no longer shocked that her very own flesh and blood would attack her with their birthright so mercilessly. She screamed in both fury and pure agony as the light ripped through her body. Propelling her away from the mirror, sending her very soul out into that lonely expanse of frozen darkness. Her cries of insurmountable pain rising to a crescendo along with the raging screams of the white moon queen.

She sent everything she had at her sister wanting to make sure she never darkened her life or her kingdom ever again. Not in this lifetime she vowed to herself…never again.

The mirror wailed and convulsed under the pressure of the Silver frame straining to remain intact as the surface began to surge with power. No longer able to absorb the amount of power that Queen Serenity was forcing upon it. It started to crack, deep fissures like the shattering of ice, crawled over the surface. In a matter of moments the mirror would explode into a thousands shards of obsidian.

"I gift you a curse." Nehelenia's voice was faint but filled with disappointment and seething hatred. "Accept this beautiful curse of mine. This kingdom shall fall, with it beautiful princess dying without inheriting it's throne. Hence forth, as long as your bloodline seeks to rule this solar system. Their Kingdoms shall be cursed to fall again and again." Her words cut through the universe like fates scythe.

Sealing the Silver Millenniums doom and Crystal Tokyo's as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Neo Dream**

 ****Neo Silver Millennium: Crystal Tokyo****

_Dear Diary;_

_My mother has officially lost her mind! She had gone crazy, totally off her royal nut! It was bound to happen, with all the pressure and responsibility she was under. Now, I am going to have to step in and take her place as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Seriously, things have gotten way out of hand. I need to stop this before she destroys everything. She has come up with more than a few meatball brained ideas in her time but this one is by far the stupidest, craziest, most ill thought out plan of all time!_

_I will not go along with it! I am sixteen years old now, and I will put my foot down...take a stand. It's about time she started to take me seriously. I am not a child anymore!_

_I am not going!_

Princess Serenity slammed her diary shut, she was no longer a little girl. The names Chibi Usa or even Small Lady did not apply to her any longer. She was now an elegant young woman, with long strawberry pink hair, pulled up into two oval buns. Her long tails streaming down over her slender shoulders like delicate ribbons. Dressed in a flowing white gown, the skirts of a sheer almost translucent fabric, that trailed down to her ankles. Her slender feet tucked into pearl white silk slippers. The princess bodice of golden half moon accents hugging her modestly endowed breasts, the floral sleeves of the gown seemed to bloom around her slender arms like true roses.

She was curled up upon a cloud of the soft, pink velvet pillows that cushioned a large bay window that she currently resided in, as she thought about her mother's most recent decisions regarding her future.

The brilliance of the late morning sun, glowing through the crystal window, casting her into a warm golden relief. Her pensive brown eyes gazing out of the glass down towards the lush gardens below. A picture perfect princess, with a heavy heart.

With a deep, aggravated sigh, she tossed the small black leather bound book she had been writing in from her lap and across the alcove where it bounced petulantly against the window frame and landed upside down upon the soft pillows.

Her cute childish face had changed over the years becoming a mirror image of her mother at that age. Just as her mother resembled the ancient queen of the Silver Millennium. If she was to have a daughter in the future, the lunarian genetics would be dominate.

A heritage of timeless beauty was bestowed to her sweet features. Her face was soft and innocent in nature, that will always make her look younger then she truly was. It sometimes made look like a very regal thirteen to fourteen year old. It also led those who did not know her to think she was childish and simple of mind. It was a very similar first impression her mother had received as a teenager herself. One that her mother took in and used to her advantage once she realized the advantages.

Princess Serenity, was also not prone, thankfully, to her silly expressions or abrasive, unsophisticated out bursts. Not once since she turned sixteen would she ever be mistaken for being immature at least not consistently. According to Diana, she still had her moments. But Princess Serenity would deny it. She had set out a long time ago to be the beautiful, refined lady her mother was. Even though meeting her mother in the past, an immature, cry baby with no ambition. It had given her some much needed perspective on that goal. That one did not become a proper lady over night, it took years to mature but she felt that finally she had grown up.

She was a quiet, contained person who thought out every word she spoke before speaking. But like her father there was an aristocratic sophistication in her subtle expressions. That while her father made good use of that as a world leader, next to her mother and a great politician. It ended up making her somewhat off putting to others of the same age. Seeing her as being snotty or elitist. It did however give her the ability to be taken seriously to adults, on more formal gatherings. To express herself eloquently to the generations of her parents.

She still did not make friends easily, she wasn't willing to accept change. Much like she was years ago when she recalled how she wasn't very fond of Usagi's change in the past till she finally found common ground with her. She had generally become rather reclusive and single minded with her studies and training over the years. She was trying to avoid thinking of her lack of friends at this age, of how much fun her mother had with the Senshi. They were always laughing, gossiping, or just hanging out being young women. While she felt so alone, throwing herself into her training and studying helped. But it only allowed her to forget the disappointment she had in her life for a few hours at a time.

She was becoming at least to public eyes, the perfect princess who understood her duties as heir to the throne, and had proven without a doubt she had the intelligence, will power and resilience to become a strong future Queen. The citizens of Crystal Tokyo held her in high regard, their worries about succession long since assuaged by how seriously she had taken her role as princess and how prepared she seemed to lead them.

The secret of her theft of the silver crystal as a child long since hidden away by her parents. They wanted to be sure of her commitment to being a strong, capable leader but at the same time were unsure of how the public would react to the knowledge of their young princess having taken the queen's most powerful weapon right when she would need it the most. The damage done to the city while long ago repaired was still talked about today. Her parents keep it a hidden secret to avoid any scandal their daughter would fall into if it got released.

The news reporters were the most vicious and her mother and father both worked hard to maintain a perfect family setting while keeping the scandal's out of their home life as much as possible. Still wanting to maintain a level of normalcy in the palace. Though admittedly it was hard when you had over a hundred servants and your home was literally a giant crystal palace with an energy field. It brought to mind the phrase...living in a glass house. The Palace secrets were not secrets for long.

But she had to admit her parents found a way to give her as normal of a life as possible…even if a small portion was due to sending her into the past.

Yet behind the closed doors of the Palace, Princess Serenity had been stagnating as a person in whole. She was refusing to broaden herself socially beyond the Palace's inner society of staff and dignitaries which had inadvertently set all of this craziness into motion.

Crystal Tokyo had been peaceful ever since she had returned home from the past. She kept up her Guardian training with the Inner Guardian's, but she hadn't been in a real battle for years. It had gotten to a point in which she had become complacent. Not bothering to even carry her broach everywhere she went. Every day blended into another in a boring, predictable routine that she strangely took comfort in.

But not today...

Today everything was going to change.

"Are ready yet, Usa?" Diana's soft spoken voice called from the short entrance hall to Princess Serenity bed chambers. Since her mother was often still called Usagi by the Senshi behind closed doors, Diana had shorten her name even more. As she out grew the Chibi-Usa nickname, she became just Usa or Usa-chan. Only close family called her by her given name. Diana, Luna, Artemis, the Senshi as a whole and her father's guardian the Shitennou, had long since gone beyond mere friends. To the palace staff and the general public of Crystal Tokyo she was regarded by her title only as Princess Serenity.

"I'm not going!" Usa called back hotly, hiding out in the bay window of her grande bedroom which was one huge, very pristine white washed room.

The walls were carved from the same ethereal white stone as the Moon Palace once was. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had spent countless years building the Earth Castle that was a successful merge of both the architecture of the Silver Millennium with that of Elysian. It ended up creating this majestic palace incased in Crystal. The last remaining wonder of the age that had been humanity's salvation nearly a thousand years ago.

An ornate fireplace took up the whole front wall, with an elaborate mantel piece carved from the same white stone. The bay window took up the back wall, with flanking arched windows on either side. The sunlight sparkled within a crystalline glass, giving the magnificent view of the palaces front patios and steps that led to the sprawling gardens beyond.

Above the fireplace hung a silk and velvet tapestry of the Royal family crest. Sewn in painstaking detail. The foreground held a silver crescent moon, with a bold, maroon rose in full bloom nestled inside. The same emblem was embedded on every coat of arms that the Crystal Guard bore when patrolling the Palace grounds. It was a merger just like the earth palace of both the Elysian and Lunarian family crests of her parents.

On the opposite wall sat an ornate cherry wood canopy bed, the bed posts topped with crescent moons. The canopy in bold red velvet, the curtains tied back with thick gold coiled ropes. The bedding a soft pink with a mountain of throw pillows of every shape and size and fabric, along with all manner of stuffed animals that cluttered at least half of the mattress. The far corner had a set of old world crafted oak bookshelves, filled with an eclectic mix of Classic novels and manga's that spoke of the Princess's varied tastes in literature.

With a heavy red crushed velvet arm chair and elegant floral designed floor lamp, and a massive walk in closet that sat at the front of the room next to the double doors that led to the entry hall. The closet doors, pulled open. The floor inside currently a disaster of clothes, half-filled boxes and cluttered odds and ends. That spoke of a stubborn, obstinate young woman who did not want to move.

Usa considered herself a clean and tidy individual both in mind and action. Nothing like her mother's epic dis-organizational skills at this age, to which took her years and learning from her father's meticulous ways, to become the more organized individual she was today. But still her father's blood clearly ran through her to this day on those matters. She did not like chaos in any manner, the fact that her closet now looked sick and ready to vomit all of her belongings into the main room made her anxious. Wanting to dive in and tidy up her mess, so that she could feel at ease again.

But she refused to move from her nest of pink and red satin pillows as Diana opened one of the doors and meekly stepped in to her sanctuary. As the daughter of Luna and Artemis, Diana was a Mau. Able to shape shift from the body of a feline to that of a human teen. She had transformed herself into her human form several weeks back, getting used to acting and moving like a human so she could accompany her Princess to Private School this spring.

Diana was a delicate young woman, lithe in shape and moved with precise, feline grace. With light lavender hair, that look almost silver in certain lights. It was the very same color as her fur. Tied up in twin buns on either side of her head. Her elegant features and warm sapphire blue eyes only a shade darker than her fathers. Dressed in a pair of tight white leggings and a pale blue flowing baby doll blouse that hung off her shoulders, with silk ballet flats adorning her slender feet. She wore a golden collar with a delicate bell around her neck that was a traditional accessory for that of the Mau people.

Her mother and father did not claim many Mau traditions in beliefs or dress, they had been raised Lunarian in the Moon Palace long ago and had no real attachment to their home planet. Diana had become curious when she was a child and then became obsessed over her Mau heritage over the years. She dreamed of one day being able to visit the planet of her bloodline hopefully with her parents too.

The Mau had become Princess Serenity best and only friend, they were inseparable since Chibi Usa returned from the past. She knew going away to school with her would make the Princess's transition more comforting. She had no need for further education then what her father provided, but she saw this as her duty to her Princess. She was to one day be her advisor, much like her mother was to the Queen.

In many ways, Diana saw leaving the safety of the palace walls with the Princess as her first test as a true advisor. Serenity had no Senshi to guard her, no new celestial bodies had been reborn since Neo Queen Serenity's childhood. So she was all princess Serenity had as a personal body guard of sorts.

Diana had pledged to her parents and to the king and queen that she would protect Usa with her life if needs be, but in retrospect that promise was kind of melodramatic and seemed a little over blown for the situation. They were just going to a private school, how dangerous could that possibly be? Diana was thankful now that the adults hadn't laughed out right at her then, as she felt rather foolish now.

"Princess..." She scolded gently, closing the door softly behind her before confronting her stubborn princess with an iron will of her own. "You are being unreasonable." She sighed, folding her hands over her stomach in a very dignified gesture of self-restraint. Diana did not yell or loose her cool, when her princess was acting obstinate or just plain pig headed. She approached the situation with a level head, she acted so much like her mother it was astounding.

Over the years she had learned how to handle the Princess who tended to be rather impassioned over fighting for her own personal liberties. To calm or control her tenancy to lash out at others, placate her more wild adventurous personality with safer pursuits. She took pride in how she could calmly convince the somewhat bull headed Usa to understand the proper course she needed to take which was pretty much what ever Diana had been instructed to have her agree too by her parents or the King, or Queen.

It was important to the Queen that her daughter had a normal high school experience and that she made strong bonds with her peers within the Silver Alliance. It had proven to been an impossible task here in Crystal Tokyo. The divide between the commoner's and the royal family was far to broad. The estrangement her first daughter had to endure in a regular school had been horrible. In which her peers had been frightened to befriend her, or sought to use her for their families benefit. When she was a child it had been heart breaking. The greater need for security to keep her safe from the Paparazzi, or terrorist plots to force the Palace's hand in their favour, was to much for both her parents to take. Neo Queen Serenity had to give up on that dream, while the idea of a regular school life for her daughter had seemed so simple, it had proven not to be prudent.

So Neo Queen Serenity in a way of being understanding had built a Private Academy up on the Moon. Constructed on the hallowed ground of the ancient ruins of the Silver Millennium. The queen had personally selected the students to attend, and along with Ami's aid, had selected the faculty as well. Unfortunately only a few commoners were allowed entry through the process of achieving scholarships for academic excellence.

Ami made sure that any and every hard working, scholastic achiever that couldn't afford the elite school was given a chance for the scholarship. As there were other genius's like her out there waiting for the chance to become something more. But mostly the school was filled with the children of the planetary financial elite, or of the diplomats and the royalty of the planets within the Silver Alliance. They made up 80% of the class rooms.

Usa narrowed her eyes at Diana, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly.

The school would become a micro cosmos of the Silver Alliance and Usa dreaded that as the Crown Princess of the Neo Silver Millennium she would be once more in the spot light and once more under intense scrutiny by her peers. Who would be just waiting to pounce on her at a moment's notice when she screwed up. She was so very grateful that her parents were able to keep the silver crystal fiasco under wraps. Her bad decision then had nearly destroyed the whole future. Leading to Diamond's temporary rule of a dieing earth. That alone would give students plenty of ammo to use on her and to make her life miserable.

She was terrified that this experience with school life would be as lonely and treacherous as the last time. That she would never fit in as just a normal student. She would either be fawned over by groupies looking for prestige by her side or to carry favour for their parents within the Crystal Palace. It was why she couldn't go to a regular school as her mother had. To many fake people looking out for only themselves.

Finding real friends at the Tsukishima Academy seemed an impossible task. So Usa wanted nothing to do with it! She would rather remain the reclusive Princess, seen only at royal functions then be put on display daily at some private school. A lab rat to be watched, scrutinized, perhaps even poked or prodded to see if she would emit power or just to see if the perfect princess had a crack in the foundation of her perfection to infiltrate.

"I am not going!" Usa shouted, refusing to budge from her sitting window. The churning lump of anxiety over leaving her safe, well established box had killed her appetite this morning. She had been holed up in her room, ever since abandoning her parents at the breakfast table, leaving her meal untouched.

Diana merely shrugged, giving the messy closet a brief glance of disapproval. Before turning and wading through the mess to find her luggage. If she had to pack herself, the Princess would be on that transit shuttle to the Moon.

Several minutes later, the exasperated sounds of rummaging was cut short by Diana's sudden scream of alarm. Followed by a very up beat and musically sweet voice.

"I COME TOO!" A preschooler exclaimed from the hidden recesses of Usa's closet.

Usa couldn't help but laugh at Diana's predicament, as the lavender haired Mau stumbled out of the closet with a bouncing dark pink haired child at her heels. Kousagi was the spitting image of Chibi Usa at that age. Her features were a bit rounder and more adorable then Chibi Usa's had been. With the same deep sapphire blue eyes as their mother. Her head covered in a dark shade of strawberry blonde hair, tied up in heart shaped odango's and ringlets that bounced merely upon her shoulders.

Dressed in a cute frilly satin sundress of pale blue, with balloon sleeves and a layered skirt with an apron front that held a huge pocket near bursting with the contents of a stuffed pink polka dotted cat. Kousagi had been making a nuisance of herself for weeks, trying to figure out a way to go the Academy with her big sister. Packing up her own things and pretending to prepare to leave the Palace as well. Hiding in her older sister's room, under her bed just this morning. At the crack of dawn, Chibi Usa had found the four year old under her cover's.

When she had awoken enough to realize she had a little intruder and cast the heavy comforter aside in alarm. To find to her indignation, her little sister still in her pink nighty, in mid trench crawl, headed up towards her pillows. As soon as Kousagi had been found out, she leapt on her sister in an all out attack. Wrapping her tiny arms around her neck and legs around her stomach, in a full body strangle hold. Sending the older teen back to the mattress with a startled cry, her white silk night gown now twisted and bunched around her hips.

"I GO TOO!" She had cried desperately, knowing her time to sneak away with Usa was running out.

Diana deflated on the edge of Usa's bed, already exhausted from dealing with her princess's emo attitude for weeks. If she wasn't complaining to her, with that weak, annoying whine in her voice she had been on an all out tirade. Or just to upset to leave her room, leaving Diana out in the hall fuming. Listening to her princess melodramatic sobs and sniffles. It had been a long and frustrating battle just to bring Princess Serenity this far in accepting the outcome of her future. A future she had no hope to change.

Honestly, at this point Diana felt, as much as she loved Usa and wanted to stand by her as an friend, she had to admit she was a real pain in the ass! Her patience was gone, if she refused to leave the Palace. She was already committed and prepared to knock her majesty out and haul her butt up the moon, bound, gagged and unconscious... if she had too.

"You knew she would be hiding out in there...didn't you." Diana accused in a tired huff.

"I figured as much." Usa finally left her window pillows, giving Diana an amused snicker before picking up her baby sister just under her arms and placing her on her fluffy bed, with a stern no nonsense frown upon her face. Before leaving her to retreat into the disaster of her closet.

Kousagi sighed deeply, her finger's now rubbing the tips of her stuffed cats ears. A nervous, action she had developed since finding out both her older sister and brother were leaving the Palace. The stuffed animal had been her security item for the last two years, the fake fur on its' ears now rubbed away to nothing but scraps of cloth.

"The little demon has been lying in wait for me repeatedly for the last few weeks. I have come to expect her little sneak attacks multiple times." Usa's voice filtered out of the closet, before she reemerged hauling a very large pink tote by the handle. Rolling the giant piece of luggage near the double doors.

"You already packed!" Diana groaned, flopping back onto her princess's bed in defeat. Many nasty, frustrated names she wanted to call her filtered silently through her mind.

"Of, course." Usa smirked in amusement.

"You love to torment me, don't you?" Diana groaned.

"Everyone needs a hobby. Tormenting you on a daily basis the way mama did to Rei – chan as teenagers is our special bond, just as much as it was theirs." Usa shrugged, giving Diana a knowing smile before focusing her attention on her sulking little sister.

"Look, Ko-chan." Usa knelt before her, placing her hands on the little kids knees so she would raise her head to look up at her. The smaller princess pouted knowing the assurances to come and not liking it.

"I will only be gone for a month, then I will back for Golden Week. We will celebrate together…okay." Usa promised, her gentle brown eyes searching her little sister for understanding. She did not want any more attempts to sneak to the Moon. It was dangerous and she didn't want Kousagi to get hurt. The little girl was rash and practically fearless. An apparent trait for the Lunarian line of women. It made the king and senshi's jobs far more difficult sometimes.

"Promise me..." Usa guided her tiny pointed chin up when she refused to look up.

Kousagi huffed and hopped off the bed, ignoring her older sister's plea. Striding from the room angrily, promising nothing.

"You better make sure all the luggage and cargo headed out from the palace today is double checked." Usa advised, Diana. Not putting it past her sister to stuff herself in a crate of cabbages hoping its headed to the Moon. Needing to be one step ahead of her sneaky little sister in order to keep her safe.

Diana left assuring Usa she would talk to the staff to be on the look out for Kousagi. While Usa began to tidy up her closet, then hanging up her discarded clothes. The mess was due to her stubborn tirade last night when she had been forced to pack, under duress mind you. After a long and beseeching conversation with her father had fallen yet again on deaf ears. He had patiently let her vent her feelings, but he had been adamant that she needed to give this school a chance, to try her best to make things work before condemning it as a bad idea.

When he had rephrased the school as a challenge set by her mother to see what kind of leader, what kind of queen she may become one day. A way for her to prove that she was capable of being out on her own, to make lasting friendships and gain the respect and support of her peers. She was quick to respond, then. She accepted the gauntlet her mother had thrown at her feet. The fire of determination to prove herself igniting in her heart.

Knowing deep down how happy it would make her mother. She just wanted her daughter to spread her wings and enjoy her youth to the fullest. Watching as her daughter reverted to the same introverted, anti-social behaviour of her childhood. Becoming a hermit inside the palace, throwing herself into her studies and her training. Not even trying to make friends outside the Palace or seeking any kind of social life beyond the Castle walls. It made the Queen worry, and hurt her heart to witness how sad and unfulfilled her eldest daughter truly was.

To see her eldest child being so lonely, and yet to scared to make friends. Made her take matters into her own hands. Neo Queen Serenity knew a sheltered princess did not make a strong queen. This was her way to force her daughter out of her comfort zone. Pretty much tossing her into the social waters of society...it was sink or swim time.

Usa promised that by the end of this year, she would show her mother her worries were unfounded. That she had raised a strong, resilient and capable daughter. Who would make her proud one day, by becoming an honourable ruler of the Neo Silver Millennium. She would show everyone that she could protect this planet...this whole solar system all on her own! That her mother's legacy was in good hands.

It was no secret amongst close knit friends and family that while she was her father's daughter in many respects she held more of a connection to her mother's silver crystal. The golden crystal of legend had yet to appear, lost long ago during the Silver Millennium. Her father was able to tap into it, to some degree. So the object still existed in some respects, but he had never been able to summon it. Or solve the the mystery as to what happened to it in the past. Her younger brother had no powers to speak of, which was a source of much sibling animosity between them. She hoped that one day he might find a connection to Elysian, or come to accept his limitations. She was the oldest and taking on the mantle of Senshi and Queen was destiny for her. She was happy enough that she had many of her father's personality traits but the power to use the legendary silver crystal was something that she was proud of.

Usa cleaned up her closet and quickly found a casual outfit to travel in. She had no intentions of showing up at the Academy in the gown of state she typically wore around the Palace. She wanted to fit in, or at least fade into the background up there not stand out. The last thing she wanted was to be seen like some elitist, royal brat. If she showed up in her gown of state, she might as well post a sign on her forehead beckoning all the super rich heirs and heiress to flock to her. That was all she needed, was the prissy princess's and pompous princes to surround her looking to improve their image even more. She could care less for that type of superficial crowd. So she was going to the moon incognito.

Striding out of the Palaces heavy oak front doors to the wide grey cobble stone landing, now dressed in a vintage dress. With a flowing navy pinstriped skirt and sleeveless wrap style white shirt and a bright red sash belt that was knotted at the back in a large bow. The outfit gave her a cute yet classic look, with her hair up in its odango and tails. She looked like the picture perfect debutante from a high class family.

The late morning sun was glaring through the crystal barrier in the distance. Fracturing the light to ripple over the outer gardens, immaculate groves of trees, and sprawling hedge maze out beyond the huge stone entrance steps. Creating a tranquil atmosphere as if trapped under the waves of the sea. The crystal edifice that surrounded the royal palace stretched for miles over the dead center of the metropolis. A crystal core that both protected and powered Neo Crystal Tokyo.

"Chibi Usa-chan!" A familiar, long missed voice called out excitedly. The way she shortened her old name, an intimate reminder of the brief childhood they had shared.

Princess Serenity turned to find her oldest and most dear friend jogging up the grand front steps. Beaming at her beloved princess as she closed the distance.

"Hotaru - chan." She grinned in welcome, opening her arms for the demure, raven haired woman. Whom was currently in full Senshi uniform, with her gold tiara gleaming in the sunlight. Her dark hair was longer now, fluttering in the wind near her deep violet skirt.

The juxtaposition of the twenty something woman, in full battle dress, laughing like a giddy school girl was a strange sight to behold, to anyone who wasn't a Senshi herself. Usa laughed just as unrestrained, as they embraced. Her heavy heart lifting with joy, as she basked in the comfort of her old friends arms. Hotaru was a good head or more taller now, pressing the pink haired princess tight against her well-endowed chest. Smothering her for a just a moment before loosening her grip.

"It has been far to long." Princess Serenity gasped, holding Hotaru back at arm's length. Ascertaining just how much the Senshi had changed in that time. Her hair longer, now brushing against her butt, her bangs hanging low over her soulful blue eyes. She looked thinner, more toned then before. She must have been in a few battles while stationed in the outer reaches of the Silver Alliance territories. The fringe of the Civilized Galaxy was a dangerous, lawless frontier. As an ambassador for the Silver Alliance Hotaru had been planet hoping for most of the year.

"A little over a year I think, since I've been back to earth." Hotaru admitted with a smile. "The life of a Senshi is never boring." Yet her eyes held no mirth, instead they looked resigned.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had to be Senshi in years." Usa laughed somewhat bitterly. She missed those times, back in the past fighting alongside the Inner Senshi with her mother. Though she wouldn't have minded skipping the pain of her heart crystal being ripped from her body. Of course as she did that to save Hotaru, she would do it again if she had to, it was just incredibly painful.

But that sense of belonging, of close friendship, wasn't possible here in the future. The age gap was to great. The Inner and Outer's had far to many responsibilities to just hang out. The Inners's were now married and starting families, they all had children around Kousagi's age. While Haruka and Michiru kept the peace out on the interstellar border's within the Asteroid belt. Hotaru had been charged as her mother's emissary to the new member's of the Silver Alliance beyond the reaches of their solar system.

"Enjoy the peace, Princess." Hotaru wrapped her in a one arm hug, shaking her companionably as they headed down the grand entry steps to the lower gardens and main driveway.

Princess Serenity merely nodded, not wanting to wish for a crisis just to break the tedium, her life had become. But unable to deny how much she missed it. The fights, the youma and daimon activity…though the amount of times she had to be rescued could have been better. So highly competitive with her mother when she was younger and constantly putting her down as a way to retaliate. Against the incredible jealousy she felt, that she would never measure up. Having such an unattainable idol as Sailor Moon, could be a bit daunting for any kid. When you yourself can't do much in battle, always screwing up or klutzing out. Needing to have your butt saved all the time, so that you didn't get seriously hurt. It had been a humbling time for her and she regretted none of it.

As they reached the bottom of the stone staircase, a white limo awaited them. The emblem of the Royal family was emblazoned upon the doors. Its metal body was sleek, built for speed and tight turns. With four squat maneuverings wings where the wheel wells might have been. Hovering over the flag stone of the huge half moon driveway that cut through the immaculate gardens, and abutted against the palace's huge entrance stairs.

A glowing blue cushion of energy, kept the futuristic vehicle aloft, as it buoyed over the driveway like a boat in the calm waters of a river. The limo's narrow tinted windows wrapped around the back, mirrored and dark as midnight. Designed for privacy and security it could withstand both energy and blunt force attacks. Both Ami and Rei had a hand in it's design, needing to incorporate many defensive systems to keep the royal family protected.

"Well, that's our ride to the Narita Space Port." Hotaru nodded, heading across the drive towards their high class ride.

"You're coming with me?" the young light pink hair teen asked, not hiding the hope and pleasure in her eyes at getting to spend extra time with her oldest friend.

"Yeah, off to Nemesis to deal with King Diamond again." Hotaru groaned. "He is placing unfair sanctions on earth's imports from his kingdom." She already sounded tired, dreading the next few days of endless arguing with the lonely king of the Dark Moon. Diamond had never found another woman to love, no other could match what he wanted or needed in a queen other than the beloved Neo Queen herself. The many decades he'd spent pinning over Neo Queen Serenity was legendary. Some of his inner court still profess he was secretly still obsesses over what might have been.

Along with his rivalry with the earth's King Endymion, over her mother's hand in marriage and everything in between. No matter how many times the king had been placated him in the political ring. Diamond continued to push his boundaries, there was just so many concessions King Endymion would allow to keep the peace. He would never be seen as nice to the Lord of Nemesis, merely polite. Sometimes when in a room full of close friends a tad harsher to get his points across.

Yet, King Diamond refused to let go of his love for the Neo Queen and his hatred of her chosen King. So instead of doing something destructible he decided to make things hard for earths other interests.

Anything to throw a wrench in King Endymion's plans for something. Though he never once disrupted any project that the Neo Queen herself had a part in. Unless his own planetary resources were involved and he could use that to his advantage to see her. To which her husband or guardians always accompanied her. Their trust level was not very high when it came to him around their Queen. He couldn't be fully trusted even after all these years. Enough past memories told them what to look out for, what signs to see. That Diamond may be up to his old tricks, attempting to woe her away from Endymion. Neo Queen Serenity never took Diamon seriously, considering it just a game he played with her to get a rile out of Endymion. She would never allow is advances to get to far either.

The teenage princess laughed with Hotaru, enjoying the private joke. Knowing the rivalry between the two men had been going on for near a thousand years. The epic battle of stubborn kings had been growing to absurd degrees over the years. With Diamond putting up blockades around the outer reaches of their solar system, preventing exports from the Sol system to the other solar systems in the Silver Alliance.

Her father retaliating with the army, tearing them down and threatening to dethrone Diamond if he caused any more problems. Diamond was always arguing in the Senate that his planet was treated unfairly just because it was the farthest out.

That since they were the first line of defence from invader's Nemesis should receive cheaper rates for imported good, special economic sanctions for their own exports and be the highest priority for response for humanitarian aid. This attempt to block trade was just another 'man sized-tantrum' attempt to get his way. She wondered if Diamond was naturally this pig headed, or if he just really enjoyed being a pain in the ass to her father. Annoying him out of spite and boredom, waiting for him to implode with rage and do something rash.

The soft sound of footsteps greeted them, as they turned to find two very elegant and regal figures exit the outer gardens. Through an white wooden trellis archway on the far side of the driveway. A handsome dark haired man, unmarked by time in a suit and cape the color of twilight. On his arms was an eternal beauty with golden blonde hair in Odango's and tails. Her gold crown gleamed in the morning light, with her central ruby glowing faintly in the partial shade of the arch. Her pure white dress, flowing down to her heeled feet, sheathing her gorgeous body in folds of the finest, iridescent pearl white silk.

They moved together as graceful as two dancer's, gliding across the floor. Speaking softly as was their way, as they approached the limo. As they drew near, Princess Serenity caught a glimpse of her little brother trailing in their wake. Dressed in his three piece maroon suit of state, with the tight rounded collar pinned closed with a golden bangle in the shape of a rose, the chain trailing to his double breasted suit jackets right shoulder guard. He looked dressed to attend a royal celebration more then to go to school.

As the princess took on the colors and styles of the ancient Lunarian people, her little brother's formal clothes were adapted from the old world of Elysian. He walked humbly behind his parents as a younger carbon copy of his father. With thick, wavy black hair that hung over his dark stormy blue-grey eyes. He was rather handsome, for an eleven year old. Brooding and aloof, with no idea how to deal with most people, especially girls. He was known to run off and hide when having to entertain daughter's of dignitaries during royal balls. More comfortable in the company of books then with people.

None of the royal heirs, except for Kousagi were very extroverted. Thanks to her time in the past as Chibi Usa, she had overcome her anxiety's with making friends. She just choose not to try beyond the Palace. Her brother on the other hand, hadn't even made any friends inside the Palace walls so he might be a basket case for the first few weeks up at the Academy. She promised to keep a close eye on him and try to get him to relax.

His dress shoes were making a clipped, smart sound on the stones as he trailed in the wake of his royal parents. With hands clasped behind his back, looking uninterested and casual, yet his back was straight. His muscles strung tight with a silent tension. He was anxious and dreading the stressful day ahead.

He may be dwelling in the turmoil of his thoughts but he always secretly kept a keen eye on his environment. Observing and accessing everything around him, always distrustful of any situation even something as mundane as a walk in the garden. Nothing dramatic or dangerous ever happened on the Palace grounds, but still he never seemed to relax. Naturally high strung and quick to see the worst, little Endymion was not an easy going sort of boy. Unknowingly mimicking his father at that age when reborn on earth.

"Ohayou, Small lady." Neo Queen Serenity called softly as she approached.

"Please, mother. Stop calling me that. I am not small anymore." The annoyed princess stated, standing rigidly before her mother. At least a head taller now, a tribute to her fathers genetics, she was trying to keep her face impassive and not show how irritating she found that little endearment now.

"I know..." Neo Queen Serenity sighed, drawing her daughter close by clasping both of her hands in hers. "You're all grown up now...I'm having a rather hard time with it." She smiled weakly. Holding back her tears with a sniffle. King Endymion wrapped a comforting arm around his wife and tucked her close to his side.

"It will be a bit of an adjustment with both you and Endy off at school. The palace will be rather quiet and lonely." Neo Queen Serenity glanced down, hiding how upset she was getting. She had promised that she would see her children off with a smile. So far she was barely holding it together, already a couple tears had escaped to draw down her elegant face.

"I doubt that!" Usa scoffed, trying to avoid the 'tear-fest' drama, she saw about to erupt from her mother's wet eyes. "With Kousagi and her court of preschool terrors running wild in the halls. You and dad will have no time to worry about us." She assured her mother, pulling her in for a warm, hard hug. Knowing the queen would never initiate any kind of affection without her daughter's consent. Knowing it made her eldest child uncomfortable and embarrassed her.

A trauma she had unintentionally inflicted upon her, in her youth. Her mother always seemed to be overly affectionate with her at the most inappropriate times. The queen had come to understand her daughter more, and tempered her natural tenancies toward over doing things.

The Academy not with-standing, the pink haired princess already saw this whole coming fiasco as another one of her mother's exaggerated attempts to give her kids a normal childhood. She just hoped this attempt worked out, for both their sakes.

"Speaking of Ko, I haven't seen her since breakfast?" King Endymion mused, glancing around the front courtyard expectantly as if his little girl would just appear from nothing.

"She has been trying to sneak away with me for the last couple weeks. I figure she is hiding out somewhere." Princess Serenity crossed her arms, giving her mother a stern look as if blaming the queen for Kousagi's rash, obsessive behaviour. The little girl always took things to the extremes, or exaggerated her responses way out of proportion. She was Neo Queen Serenity reborn, in both action and thought.

Over exuberant and a bit of a cry baby no one would think she wasn't genetically related, like they did with the elder princess. Since she acted so unlike her mother, rumours of her being a love child had been rather prevalent during her younger years. Neither Neo Queen Serenity or King Endymion had denied it for a long time. Enjoying a bit of royal intrigue to keep them entertained. As the staff gossiped and fluttered about trying to solve the mystery of who her real mother or father might have been.

Eventually the royals put a stop to the rumours and ensured the knowledge that the young Chibi Usa, their Small Lady was in fact their child. They thought Chibi Usa had been blissfully oblivious. But that had been just another notch upon her jaded belt of thinking. To which she had to her shame used as a weapon against her mother in the past.

The queen never even blinked, choosing to ignore or simply not noticing her elder daughter's disapproval over the youngest royal child's behaviour. The king himself had always wanted a large family and thanks to much persuasion, and a lot of new bedroom activity had gotten so far three children from his wife. He was still working on trying to go for a fourth but knew right now they had a few more important things to worry about.

"I am sure she will turn up eventually." Neo Queen Serenity advised, she never took Kousagi's behaviour to seriously. She was just a little kid and believed she couldn't get into to much trouble, at least not the extent that the Palace staff and Guards couldn't handle.

Her father on the other hand never underestimated his youngest child's capacity to get into trouble. He knew their youngest was personally a mirror image of his troublesome wife, from back during her younger years as a school girl. He quietly excused himself. Walking off to a secluded part of the yard beside the stairs, speaking into a communicator imbedded into the cuffs of his suit jacket. Placing the Palace guards on alert and sending out a small army of staff to search the rooms and courtyards for his little girl.

"She will turn up, mother…up at the academy!" Princess Serenity shot back. Sometimes mirroring her mother's outbursts from long ago with both precision and volume. "Then she will be my problem to deal with and I will have to ship her back, kicking and screaming. That should go over well, I will be a total spectacle my first day of school." she finished in a sour tone, casting further verbal stones her mother's way.

Neo Queen Serenity gave her daughter a tight smile. "You always foresee the worst, you and Endy need to lighten up! Learn to enjoy yourself and stop worrying so much." She advised, casting her brooding son a sad smile as he wasn't meeting anyone's eyes, staring down at his feet as if he was being punished.

He was on the same page as his older sister, perfectly happy to stay under the private tutoring of Artemis. The siblings had spent a great deal of time, hiding out in the palace commiserating together over how horrible things up the Academy were going to be. In a strange way it had brought them closer, as a combined front complaining about their mother's crazy plans. Or how weak willed or obtuse they viewed their father at not even trying to stop her.

The fact that he had the audacity to agree with their mother, was appalling. They were stunned when he sternly ended any arguing. about him backing their mother's opinion. So the lines were drawn and the passive aggressive war had begun between them.

"Well, if we want to catch our flight. We better getting going." Hotaru had been giving the royal family some privacy. Standing off near the back hatch of the limo, she was a master at fading into the back ground. Only letting herself be known when it was important.

Sorta like a ninja that way.

"Oh...I am going to miss you!" Neo Queen Serenity exclaimed no longer able to control her need for contact with her eldest daughter. She wrapped her up in a tight embrace, crying openly now as the pink haired princess held her for a few moments, feeling a few tears pricking her eyes as well. Stubbornly she hung onto her emotions refusing to cry in public, more than happy to draw away from her mother when given the chance.

As Neo Queen Serenity bent down to embrace her son, who awkwardly patted her back not wanting to give in and hug her back. He hadn't said a word all morning, his silence a valiant last petition for his parents to concede to his wishes and not ship him off to school.

"This will be good for you, I am sure of it!" Neo Queen Serenity affirmed hopefully.

Endy merely grunted in acceptance.

To his chagrin, his final tactic was failing miserably.

With a scowl he ducked his head down as his mother pulled back with a sad sigh. His father was just finishing his goodbyes with their eldest, cupping her cheeks with his hands and smiling proudly down at her. Before turning to confront his pouting son. Queen Serenity retreated back to her daughter's side knowing her husband wanted a few private manly minutes with their only son Endy.

King Endymion clasped his smaller shoulder's with his large hands, coaxing the boy to look up at him with a mild shake when Endy sought to ignore him.

Endy reluctantly looked up into his father's stern eyes, his serious expression making him hyper aware that he was about to be given a good talking to. Suddenly he felt very embarrassed by how immature he had been acting. His heart was pounding against his chest with sorrow. An painful ache throbbed in his belly. He had wasted his last morning with his parents sulking, instead of enjoying their company. He understood with the growing lump of grief in his throat that it was going to be a long time until they were all together again.

"You have grown so much in these last few years, my son." King Endymion began, with tear's glistening in his eyes. Prince Endy swallowed hard, it was going to be hard not to cry now. With his usually stoic father now being so open and honest with this feelings. "You are turning into a fine young man, strong and confident in your abilities. You carry a wisdom beyond your years that astounds me." he told him.

"But you are not being challenged here. Neither in your studies or in your training as a Knight in the future for this kingdom. You know your duties well, and I have full confidence that you will carry yourself with dignity and honour at the Academy. But you have been sheltered for far to long, it has given you a narrow, contrived opinion of the huge universe that lays beyond this Palace's crystal walls." Little Endy hated to admit it when his father was right. Thinning his lips and taking a quiet breath, he kept his eyes locked with the Kings. Giving him his full attention.

"It is time for you to spread your wings and find your true self Endymion. I want you to meet as many people as you can, with an open mind. Try as many new things as you can, broaden your horizons. I want you to laugh and smile and make friends. You need to start to make your own decisions, your own mistakes and learn and grow from them. Your sister will be with you, to help guide you." King Endymion smiled proudly down at him, his eyes full of tears.

Prince Endy sputtered and scoffed, not wanting to be bossed by his eldest sister. But knowing in their parent's absence, she would undoubtedly take on that maternal role in his life whether he wanted her to or not.

"More like tell me what to do!" He retorted.

King Endymion gave him a tight smile, understanding his frustration but hoping he would come to understand the pink haired girl's domineering ways as a form of love. She truly cared for her little brother, she just didn't know how to deal with his stubbornness sometimes.

"I think you can handle her." King Endymion responded with a wink. "You take care of her up there." He commanded.

Prince Endy drew serious. "I will, Papa."

"Good." King Endymion sighed, standing up and approaching his elder daughter with a proud grin on his handsome face.

She embraced her father tightly. She always had a deeper bond with him then with her mother, something that was more obvious these days. They were in a constant state of being to much alike and most of the time they ended up butted heads more often than not.

Endy loved each of his parents but he had always felt a bit like an outsider in his own family. With his cold, aloof personality making deeper connections was with people was awkward . Unknowing of his own fathers struggles in the same department at that young age. His father had yet to take the time out to explain to him the precious connections he had made to become the man he was today. Though his father didn't believe his young son was ready to hear about rebirth or his time in the past Tokyo.

The loud abrasive sound of extremely heavy luggage thumping down the stone steps alerted everyone to a new arrival to their little farewell. Turning they found Diana hauling a large hot pink tote down the massive entry stairs.

"I found this outside your room. Usa-Chan. I think the staff forgot to pack it in the cargo shuttle this morning." Diana called, rolling the tote up in front of everyone.

"I don't recognize it?" the young princess mused, tapping her chin and crouching down to inspect the curious piece of luggage more thoroughly.

Diana caught sight of Hotaru hanging out around the limo and heaved a great sigh. Knowing that she was going to be totally ignored with the Senshi around. Her friend loved Saturn, her connection to the raven haired woman was deeper and more profound, due their shared past when Super Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi battled Pharaoh 90's minions. Such a tight, soul bound friendship then Diana could never hope for between her and her princess.

Hotaru wasn't around much, but when she was around, the pink haired princess unintentionally made her feel like the spare best friend. Diana couldn't help but be just a bit jealous of Hotaru but she prided herself at her skill at hiding her animosity towards the Senshi of Ruin. She was well aware of the senshi's feelings of exclusivity. She understood that Hotaru hadn't had any friends herself until the Queen, then Usagi and Chibi Usa had entered her life.

She knew they gave her the strength along with her then father Tomoe to face her final challenge of taking back control of her body from Mistress 9 and awakening her powers as the senshi of Ruin, which ended up aiding in destroying the great evil.

The light lavender haired Mau stood beside Hotaru, observing the royal family now perusing the odd extra piece of luggage she had found.

"What do you think dear?" Neo Queen Serenity questioned her husband with a demure, yet knowing smile.

King Endymion narrowed his eyes curiously then arched an amused brow as the contents of the luggage shifted minutely.

"Well, Usako...I think we should get this piece of luggage in the trunk." He nodded.

As their eldest shot both her parents a shocked and fearful look. They knew damn well, this was one of Kousagi's sneaky attempts to get shipped up the moon. She had already foresaw this, hadn't Diana advise the Palace staff and transport personal to prepare for very same situation. Why in the hell was it still happening? They should have caught the little trouble maker before she stuffed herself in a piece of luggage and hoped for the best!

King Endymion gave his eldest a knowing smile, clasping his wife's hand and approaching the tote carefully. "Traveling in the back of the transport shuttle will be awfully cold, down-right freezing since the cargo compartment isn't protected from the extreme temperatures of space. I sure hope our dear princess didn't pack anything precious because it might just freeze solid." King Endymion cautioned gently, directing his voice straight at the luggage. Testing his youngest daughter's resolve to see this crazy plan through.

He knew his youngest to well. Another hair brained, mischievous, rebellious 'Usagi' in the making and what an early age to start at. He sometimes sighed at the crazy situations she could get into. It was one of the reasons the Queen had for stalling on a fourth child until they could properly get the other three to behave rationally. Of course when they did she'd have no more room for argument and the king's first order of business would be impregnating his wife…again.

Not to mention the news of having a fourth child would make King Diamond seethe wherever he was. But rivalry not withstanding King Endymion was honestly looking forward to having another child. But he had listened to his queen. Get used to the ones you have before trying for another. He waited years with Chibi Usa till she became older then for a week straight halted any meetings or business gatherings stating that he and his wife were both ill.

That was the official press release.

The reality was he and his wife would be hold up together in their royal rooms for the week solid, and unless it was world ending bad news nothing was to disturb them. It's how the moon queen became pregnant with little Endy. Then a little while later when the king was antsy for more, another week off and Kousagi was conceived. While the queen didn't even come close to cutting off or asking him to rein it in when it came to sex, she sure as hell used the crystal as a type of conception.

To many dinners where the king would see his wife and find her the most stunning beauty in the world and have trouble keeping himself together when not in full view of the public. Several times he would have the senshi keep the more higher up dignitaries busy while he would take his wife to another area, make quick work of her dress and anything she had on underneath before making quick work of his own clothes.

He couldn't count how many times he filled her up, over and over again. He couldn't even imagine a better place to be then deep inside of her. And the servants learned long ago that if the king was ushering his wife away to NOT follow. His possessive expression towards her was a tell-tale sign to NOT interfere or interrupt them. The servants saw and walked into a different direction not wanting to over hear or see something that would get them fired.

They had expanded the places, the furniture, and surfaces. They would take their passions into any position they could, whatever whim took their fancy, they would make love on anything in their own privates rooms. Never once in the years that they had been married had they been caught…rooftop not included.

But back to other matters at hand. When all the response they got was more nervous shifting inside the case, Prince Endy smirked and played along. Catching on that this was a setup by his parents to teach Kousagi a lesson about taking things to the extreme.

"Alright then, let's get this thing loaded." The young man grasped the handle and began to roll it towards the limo. The wheels clacked and rattled over the flag stones as Endy guided it towards the waiting limo. He chuckled quietly as he felt his little sister shifting more and more nervously inside.

The eldest pink haired royal held her tongue wanting to chastise her family for tormenting the little preschooler, but it was a lesson for her own good. So she kept her peace, not coming to Kousagi's aid this time.

"We can't find Princess Ko-sama anywhere!" The alarmed voice of Kousagi's nurse maid, Maharishi, Yuki, shouted out over the outer courtyard. Using Kousagi's shortened name as she was very close to her little princess.

Everyone turned to find the stricken maid, dashing down the stairs. She was just bordering on adulthood, dressed in the white and silver maid's uniform of the Palace staff. Twisting her apron in her hands in a strangle hold. Her aristocratic features, now pale and wrinkled into an anxious frown. She had a sharp, elegant beauty once found only in the British Isles. In this far off century everyone who lived upon the earth now was of mixed heritage there were no more country's or ethic backgrounds.

The people of the earth finally melded into one strong united citizenship under the Silver Millennium's banner. Her long dark brunette hair was hanging wildly around her shoulder's in adorable curls, her bright emerald eyes darting around the courtyard in the hopes of finding her lost charge.

Kousagi was more than a hand full, driving off staff with her pranks and fearless behaviour. Just as Chibi Usa had as a child. Yuki so far had lasted the longest as her Nurse maid.

"Oh...my darling is lost!" Neo Queen Serenity crooned, loudly. "What will I do without her?" She wailed. Bursting into a loud, melodramatic sobs.

"We must find her at once!" King Endymion shouted, his voice was deep and full of command.

"Send out the Senshi and all the palace guards to search Crystal Tokyo. We will leave no planet, no city in the Silver Alliance unchecked, they will all be under intense scrutiny and held accountable if she is not found! I want every citizen questioned, bring the royal families of every planet here for interrogation. It may be a plot of kidnapping and ransom, we will go to war!" King Endymion roared, thrusting his fist into the air dramatically.

It was the eldest pink haired princess that rolled her eyes to the heavens. Her parents end of the world tactic was so over the top, but it always worked in the past, when any of them had tried to run away. So once again she just endured the embarrassment silently.

Kousagi knew how much her parents would miss her, how much trouble she was causing by hiding. She couldn't bear to hear her mother crying so heart brokenly and her father proclaiming war so loudly. She needed to fix this before it got even more out of control. Squirming more franticly in the darkness of her fabric cage, she wiggled her arm up and grabbed the double sided zipper and quickly pulled it down.

She had jerry rigged the tote so that she could escape when she wanted to up at the academy, figuring her older sister wouldn't be able to get rid of her if she was already at the school and be forced to keep her in her room, secretly. It had been a fond, overly elaborate fantasy of how her older sister would see the error of leaving her behind. How she would then take care of her and play endlessly with her in some huge extravagant dorm room filled with toys and sweets.

It was all souring now, she needed to get out and calm her mother down and soothe her father's rage.

As the zipper gave way, a shard of soft light fell upon her. She squinted in pain at the sharp intrusion as the top flap fell down. Releasing a rumpled, hot and sweaty four year old. Who tumbled out onto the flag stones in her blue frilly sundress.

"Gomen ni sai!" She wailed, gathering herself up onto all fours. Her face crumbling into frantic sobs, hiccupping as more intense cries escaped her tiny frame. Her anguish and guilt at all the pain and suffering she had caused breaking her resolve to run away.

She was rubbing her fists into her eyes, trying desperately to get her loud cries under control as Neo Queen Serenity dashed to her and gather her up in her arms, holding her close.

"Shhhh, it's ok now, no need to apologize. You revealed your hiding place and came home that is what we wanted most." She soothed her little girl, whispering in her ear as she rubbed her back in small circles.

"I GO TOO!" Kousagi craned her head back and wailed in absolute misery, hugging her mother tight around the neck, as she cried even harder.

King Endymion smiled fondly at the sight of how much compassion Kousagi had inside her little heart, unable to bear anyone else in pain. She loved her family so much, she just couldn't deal with this change. She wanted to be with her older sister so desperately but she also couldn't bear to be apart from her mother. He knew their eldest may have had trouble forming a close bond with her Mother, because their personalities clashed as much as they meshed. But Kousagi idolized her mother, her connection to the queen was deep and unbreakable.

When she was a toddler she was lovingly seen as the queen's shadow, always following her about holding the long train of her flowing white dress. Now that she was older her world had grown a bit more, she had been introduced to the Inner Senshi's daughters who were the same age. They now roamed the Palace grounds as a gang of five, giggling, mischievous band of girls. But now her little world was growing even bigger once again, at having to say goodbye to her older siblings as they left off.

She would have to chart her own course from now on with her own group of friends, to learn to count on herself when things got rough and take responsibility for her own actions. Instead of relying on her big sister to come to her aid and solve all her problems, like before.

Then Usa approached her with a sweet, patient smile playing across her lips.

"Ko-chan...I need you to be a good girl while I'm gone...okay?" She cupped the little girl's wet cheeks, needing her to pay close attention.

Kousagi dried her tears and slapped her pudgy hands over her older sister's cheeks, mimicking her perfectly.

"I be good...you bring presents!" She negotiated, with a weak smile.

"Lots and lots!" she promised, her deep brown eyes now moist with unshed tears. Her little sister was just a sweet, precocious little princess.

"Let's go, Usa or we will miss our flight!" Endy called from the open door of the limo.

"Alright, I'm coming." she called back to her little brother, glancing over her shoulder watching briefly as Hotaru and Diana slipped inside the vehicle.

"Be good!" She commanded sternly, rubbing the tip of her finger ruefully over the tip of her baby sister's nose.

Kousagi nodded with a wet smile.

"I love you." Neo Queen Serenity whispered, breathlessly as her daughter gave her one last big hug before leaving off.

"I love you, too. Momma." She responded, before dashing away into the limo not wanting to drag out this goodbye any longer. She sat stiffly beside Hotaru, staring out the window taking deep breathes. Needing to calm herself before she started to cry. Hotaru and Diana both paid her a knowing smile. The strong front Usa always put on was weakening. She had such trouble with the mushy farewells. One day they hoped she would allow herself to be true to her feelings and stop hiding behind that stone faced facade.

The limo pulled down the long shadowed driveway, flanked by an elaborate hedge maze and towering oak trees. Heading out of the crystal barrier and onto the busy streets of Crystal Tokyo, taking to the overpass to the Expressway. The royal children were off, leaving the security of the Palace behind and heading towards the uncertain future up on the Moon.

All right that's chapter one, see you all in couple weeks. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: 'Tsukishima Dream'**

The trip to Narita was as awkward and uncomfortable for Diana as she assumed it would be. The Mau was seated beside a brooding Endy, on the forward bench of the limo. The boy was wishing he was back within the confines of the Palace. Dreading the trip ahead and the long months of separation to follow. A dark cloud was falling over him, leaving him scowling at his dress shoes with his arms folded over his chest.

Twiddling her finger's Diana, was staring yearningly at her princess and Hotaru, who were now in a hushed, intimate conversation that she had no way to join. All about the gorgeous dignitaries and princes from other planets they both knew. Discussing and gossiping over who had the cutest, most kissable lips, the most handsome body and best personality. They each had very sweet stories to tell of spending time with the opposite sex at various balls and festivals.

While Hotaru had already graduated from innocent relationships, to more adult pursuits with men. She kept her more adult love life a secret from the still innocent princess, wanting her best friend to discover love in that realm on her own terms. But for the pink haired princess it was hard not to realize how much more knowledgeable Hotaru was on the subject than she was. She was more mature, more refined and far more comfortable in the realm of flirting then she was.

Once about a year ago, Hotaru had been earth bound for a week during negations with the Royal House of a Fledgling planet about to join the Silver Alliance. So an impromptu sleep over was planned in Usa's chambers. The curious princess had tried to wheedle out sexy tid bits about Hotaru's love life when their gossiping had turned sexual. It had earned her a raised brow, profuse blushing and Hotaru completely clamming shut about the whole matter. Afraid she would spoil any surprises that came with that realm of expertise. It also left the innocent princess pouting and Diana feeling excited and twitchy.

Hotaru acted so much like her princess's older sister, with her protectiveness towards Usa's purity as a virgin. That she was always stating she wasn't ready for that yet and when she was, it was her responsibility to discover it for herself. She wasn't going to taint the experience with raunchy stories of her own sex life. That was were it ended.

Since Endy was in the car, the two gossiping girls kept the conversation PG while the Mau desperately wished to be included in the discussion. However in all honestly, she had nothing to contribute to it. She had never met any princes or dignitaries at any balls, or flirted either...or even went off to another world. She was always trapped at her father's elbow during the royal celebrations learning how to direct the staff. So the events would go off without a hitch.

While her mother worked the room, speaking with high ranking officials, to Kings and Queens. She was always sifting through the polite smiles and compliments to the truth. Needing to stay one step ahead of the plots, scandals and political upheaval that may hamper her Kingdoms continued peace. She didn't want her young daughter wading into the intrigue just yet. It was dangerous and not for the weak hearted, or faint of mind.

It was a cut throat sea, full of vipers and sharks, where a quick wit and perfectly timed ego stroking kept the Kingdom from war. If she was to get in the cross hairs of some disgruntled dignitary, Luna did not want her getting hurt, or being manipulated for political gain. She had a lot of growing up to do and a lot of life experiences to gain before she was ready. Many times Luna had to take a breather, taking her daughter away by the elbow out to the balcony or into some out of the way study. Catching her young protege eaves dropping on her conversations, now needing to make sure she understood what was really going on behind that rose colored political glass. That she had to see beyond the charming words to the physical cues. That told all the dirty truths beneath the smiles. That this game of manipulation was still beyond her comprehension and she needed to keep her distance.

However in doing so she had singled her only daughter out unintentionally. Making Diana feel like a sheltered, nameless servant in the company of Hotaru and Princess Serenity who were so much more experienced in life beyond the Palace walls. She had had such a short leash so far, she wondered if finding her freedom now would empower her or the longer tether still tying her down to the Palace would strangle her. She needed to become less naive and more knowledgable, so to aid Usa up there on the Moon, not wanting to disappoint the Queen.

She wondered if she should feel scared like Endy, though he wouldn't admit to it, only stating that he didn't want to or need to go. Or be resigned and deal with it since she had no other option like her princess had. At this stage she just felt unprepared and about two inches tall, so she focused her watery eyes out the window in hopes that the scenery would numb her from her self-conscious reflections, even if temporarily.

When she got to the Academy she promised herself to meet and befriend as many high class citizens as she could. She would grow, learn and have as many life experiences as possible. She would then earn her place as the Princess's true best friend and be able to carry on any kind of conversation. There would be no topic beyond her any longer. At least that's what her hope and aspiration was.

As they neared the Space Port, the pink haired princess caught sight of the field of steel navigation pillars, pulsing with energy. The multi-level landing platforms with blinking runway lights, towering over the glass sky scrapers of the city's massive business district. The sky above the city was alive with transports of every size and description. Landing or shooting off into the clouds in a flash of blue energy.

Narita had been relocated several miles out from the metropolis of Crystal Tokyo hundreds of years ago when inter stellar routes were established to other planets. It was such a massive structure now, it could be seen all the way from the expressway. It was the main artery of the Silver Alliance, bringing in trade and people through out the galaxy. Without it they would be cut off from any type of aid in the universe and most likely flounder and be adrift and alone in the expanse.

Earth was an integral part of a universal society now. They were as co-dependent on other planets as those planets were to them. Any disruption to their way of life and peace would start to break down. The Silver Crystal could perform miracles, but it could not control the hearts and minds of others.

When the Dark Moon clan had attacked, they had bombed Narita first that was enough to cripple Tokyo. With cargo ships unable to land, food and medical supplies becoming scarce, the transatlantic districts of earth did not have the means to aid the vast city of Tokyo for long. With people starving, pillaging and chaos in the streets it was only a matter of time before everything civil crumbled away.

Families were torn apart, left stranded on other planets. The citizens had been quick to place blame and revolt. Their fury directed towards the Neo Queen and King, had been absolute. When the Guardian's shield went up around the palace. Their outraged cries quickly silenced by further dark crystal pillars raining down upon the city.

In the end her mother had revived the cities lost citizens and forgave her subjects civil unrest. At the time Chibi Usa had wondered if it was just human nature to bite the hand that feeds you, when one's life was threatened, when security and comfort was striped away.

As she got older, she wondered if the people of Crystal Tokyo had finally learned to trust in her mother's power to save them, or if they would be as quick to turn on the Palace when faced with a similar crisis in the future? She hoped not. She wished people weren't so fickle in that sense. That they could believe in someone even without solid proof that they could save them.

"Endy please tell me you are going to change when we get to the terminal?" The rabbit haired princess inquired desperately to her little brother.

"No." Endy stated, not even turning from the window to acknowledge her.

"You are going to embarrass me!" Usa complained.

"No, what I am going to do is destroy your attempt to remain anonymous." He replied curtly.

"Exactly, you little brat!" she raged, "I don't want to show up, with everyone knowing I am the Crown Princess of the Neo Silver Millennium! That's the last thing I need – that WE need!" she did not want it to attract the wrong people.

"There is nothing wrong with being royalty." Endy sighed. Not understanding his older sisters issues with it to clearly.

"Average planetary royalty, maybe." she advised. "But being from the bloodline of the White Moon, the daughter of the Goddess that rules the whole freaking universe?! That's a big deal! Endy." She shouted, raising her hands over her head for emphasis. "Everyone will either be to scared to talk to you, or being so bloody annoying by fawning over your every whim or trying to carry favour for their families with their fake smiles and even more fake form of friendship. It sickens me just thinking about it." She growled.

He looked to her, with a similar glare that his father wore on occasion when he had his mind set to something and would not be deterred, "Not changing. Just cause your embarrassed to be from the Crystal Palace…which you shouldn't be…doesn't mean I am. I'm proud of who I am and from where we come from." Endy huffed, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest.

She sighed momentarily, "I am not embarrassed. Unlike you I've been through this before. If you show up flaunting that you're the Prince of Earth it will end badly for us both." she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a stress headache coming on.

She knew the heartache that came with being singled out. It wasn't about flashing 'hey I'm the future king hear me roar' it was about 'I'm just like you in the sense that I'm a human being with emotions and free will'. "You need to show up as yourself, and then ease your real friends into who you really are. You show up looking all entitled in your finery, you won't get to know anyone on any kind of meaningful level." She finished softly, trying to get Endy to see reason.

"No." He stated bluntly, refusing to do what she wanted on mere principle now. Though part of him did see what she meant.

At this point his older sister was done talking to him, Endy squealed in fear as she pounced on him...literally.

Hotaru averted her gaze to the window, giving the siblings their privacy as Diana's eyes widened in both fear and admiration. Apparently her time fighting as a senshi gave the young Princess some counter moves to use on her younger brother. She physically restrained him with one arm, striping him of his suit jacket with the other, and flinging it very angrily across the compartment in a matter of seconds.

His vest soon followed, along with every bangle that held their family crest. From his belt buckle to the pin that adorned the breast pocket of his dress shirt. In a matter of minutes, Endy was left sitting disgruntled and red faced in just his black dress pants and now untucked, slightly rumpled white collared button down shirt. With his dark hair ruffled and blue eyes burning in fury towards his very self-satisfied sister, now sitting smugly back on her own seat.

"Tuck your shirt in Endy, you look a bit sloppy." she taunted with a proud smile. She had barely broken a sweat in subduing her brother. Senshi strength came in handy at times. She was thankful that Endy hadn't developed any power's otherwise he might have put up a better fight than what he did. And that confrontation could have gone rather differently.

"I hate you, Baka!" He growled back.

When they got to the Narita Terminal, a glass and steel monolith, resembling some kind of dark, fully inflated cyber punk puffer fish. Half submerged into the surrounding grassland. With thousands of metal spires ascending out of view into the clouds.

The limo parked right before the massive glass windows of the entrance. The pink haired princess and Hotaru slid out first onto the curb, with the heat of the day already beating down upon the Space port. Blinding the two girls momentarily as they glanced around at the milling crowds entering the large towering structure.

Endy slipped out next with Diana not far behind. When he turned to retrieve his suit jacket, his sister bent down possessively, and whispered harshly into his ear. Promising unspeakable bodily violence if he picked up his jacket. The young man paled and swallowed hard, dropping his coat back to the floor of the limo and turning back stiffly to face the terminal in an almost robotic fashion. He knew of his sisters training in the past fighting youma's, of what little he'd over heard, he'd rather not incur her wrath.

It made him wish to he had his own powers, though in hindsight he knew he wasn't completely ready yet to accept that responsibility. Though he did train often with the Shittenou and sacred weapons. They were not nearly as strong as the Senshi, since their elemental energy relied upon the Elysian relics they used as weapons. But they made up for it with guile and cunning. The ruins of Elysian had forever been tainted by darkness, turned into the Dark Kingdom long ago and banished from their realm. He had been raised on heroic tales of the Shittenou and how they had braved the darkness to reclaim their once holy armour and weapons. He hoped he would get power just like his sister, being from the bloodline of the gods, he had to be more then just human?

They bid Hotaru goodbye at their boarding gate, arriving just at the terminal in time to hear their flight being called over the loud speaker. Diana cast her princess a sympathetic glance, noticing the sadness and longing in her eyes. Wanting to spend just a few more moments with her childhood friend. Who symbolized the happiest part of her life so far. They moved through security, having to jog through the waiting area towards the loading gates.

The transport shuttle resembled a modern commercial aircraft, but much smaller with stouter more aerodynamic wings. The engines were long, missile like cylinder's set just below the two wings. That looked more like pontoons, until the engines came to life. Glowing a brilliant electric blue as they charged, a low whine, igniting to a deafening roar as the shuttle cut away from the loading bridge, then charged down the short runway and soared into the sky over the landing tarmac.

As if she were still her younger Chibi Usa self, she sat before the round port hole of a window, staring out at the cold expanse of space. With a sense of wonder and bubbling excitement brewing just below the surface of her calm exterior. With Endy lounging in the middle seat, with his arms crossed behind his head. Diana sat in the isle seat, glancing around the crowded transport excitedly. It was filled with kids ranging from the older elementary age to high school. All chatting excitedly, leaning out into the isle or hanging over the backs of the seats fooling around with others.

Diana was finally on her own, the incredible exhilaration at the prospect of living her own life, was tempered by the knowledge that she wasn't going to the Academy as a student. It was just a cover, she was to be Queen Serenity's liaison to the Academy. An undercover spy for the Crystal Palace. Her true job was to report back to the Crystal Palace, with how the Academy was functioning and if her children were blending in, who they were associating with.

The Queen wasn't as trusting as she used be, having been taken advantage of in the past and having her kindness exploited before, by some scrupulous characters. It had made her more suspicious of people. She liked a certain amount of control when it concerned her children.

They landed at an identical space port built in the pale dessert of the moon, a black, spikey shell protecting the fragile lives of those who worked and lived within. From the inhospitable environment of the moon. The blinking lights of the looming communication tower the only source of light for miles. As the shuttle hovered down to the tarmac to latch onto an unloading bridge, the pink haired teenager scanned the endless dunes of white sand.

So far finding the Moon a barren and lonely place. The endless night sky that folded over the dessert seemed cold and lifeless. It wasn't anything like the majestic pictures her mother had painted to her, in all her bedtime stories. Of her own childhood on the moon. Something Neo Queen Serenity did for her so she could understand little bit of her heritage. But that horrific battle with Queen Beryl had destroyed anything that might have resembled that beautiful kingdom, the energy lakes that her mother frequented, or the mysterious gardens her mother's mother took her into.

"Not to inviting...is it?" Endy commented from her shoulder, as he gazed out nervously at the pale landscape.

Two loud sharp claps, startled everyone into silence. Endy settled himself back into his seat as his sister craned her neck to see over the seats ahead of them. Finding a very petite, almost miniature version of a stern looking old lady. With her white hair tied back into a tight bun at the back of her head, her round deeply wrinkled face surveyed the crowd of children with a keen awareness in her ice blue eyes.

Wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse, the skirt hiked up to high on her torso, made her stout, round body look cut in half. Making her look somewhat frumpy. She had a huge bosom that hung right down to the waist of that skirt. With a matching dark suit jacket over top, with the Tsukishima Academy emblem ironed onto the right sleeve and breast pocket. A huge golden full moon in the center with ten smaller orbs of planets in various colors, orbiting it's circumference.

The princess rose a dubious brow at her contrasting appearance. She was small and not that imposing, yet she had a severe, powerful aura that gave all the rowdy kids on the transport pause. A hush fell over the seats as they all were silently commanded to pay attention to the older lady.

"I am Professor Maus. I will guide you through the terminal to your transportation to the Academy." Her voice was sharp, with a somewhat squeaky accent in it's higher tones. That sounded strangely off to the princess.

"She's a Tau..." Diana leaned in and whispered in answer to her princess's questioning face.

That got both siblings attention as they had never met anyone from the neighbouring planet to Mau. As they looked more closely they could see her overly large round ears jutting out from the thick white hair, that looked like saucers. Which was the tell-tale marker of a Tauian.

The little old lady led the crowd of gawking teens and preteens through the bustling space port towards a large hanger bay, with a cement loading platform. That was mounted at the front of the terminal where a gleaming silver bullet train awaited them. Set just above the angled nose of the cockpit was a digital sign that read Tsukishima Academy Express.

The platform filled up quickly with other crowds of kids being lead by school uniformed adults, out of the massive glass sliding doors and into the cavernous hanger. The voices of the awed crowd growing to a deafening level in the cavernous hanger.

"We better get on board before there are no seats left." Usa advised, shouting up close to Diana and Endy to be heard.

"I doubt you mother would miscalculate the passenger to seating ratio on the train." Diana countered her.

She merely gave Diana a dubious look.

"You have no faith in your mother." Diana sighed sadly. Having seen the princesses mother in battle a few times in defence of the kingdom. She understood how unbelievably strong she could be. Having attended many counsel meetings, she had witnessed the Queens insightful command over the rulers of several planets in the Silver Alliance. She didn't understand her princess jaded perception she had towards her mother.

"I have no faith about certain things about my mother. Her ability to cook, even if my father seems to state that she's improved greatly, her ability to sing on key, and above all her ability to do high level math, such as ratios! Her ability in saving the world, the incredible size of her heart and her immeasurable capacity for compassion. That I have full faith in." she countered with a thin smile, grabbing Diana's hand and rushing for the train with Endy jogging behind.

"Mercury may have double checked her figures!" Diana shouted hopefully.

As projected her mother took into account all the student bodies to board the train but forgot to calculate the several extra teacher's sent to escort them. Leaving the adults standing in the isles, as the train prepared to depart the hanger.

The massive steel doors ahead, began grinding and screaming in protest as they were commanded to part. The freezing temperatures outside, laying a thick layer of ice over the mechanism pulling the doors aside.

"Mercury did not check over her calculations." she stated, shooting Diana a smirk.

"She's busy these days." Diana sighed. She wouldn't win against her so easily, not with the evidence right in front of her.

"Not a big deal, this could have been way worse." Endy observed, glancing down the isle from his seat. Each side of the train sat four in a row on either side. Diana had taken the window seat with a smirking princess beside her, Endy had managed to snag the last seat beside the isle, leaving the seat next to his sister open. Just in time for a sweet faced, long platinum blonde haired girl to appear at the front of the train car.

Her hair was full and slightly wavy, framing her face in a waterfall of silver and trailing down her back. Dressed in worn travelling clothes of low riding jeans, combat boots and a tight white t-shirt. With a grey hoody and short brown leather cargo jacket, hanging unzipped, over her petite frame. The rough cotton hem just reaching below her immature bust. A plump, overstuffed army green backpack dropped down her back, she clung tightly to one of the shoulder straps. Searching the bustling train car for a place to sit.

Her stricken soft blue eyes caught Endy's for a moment before she charged up the isle and slid past him. Depositing herself into that vacant seat beside him. Dropping her pack into her lap, she adjusted herself nervously in the seat. Endy couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked about his age perhaps a year older. She had the most piecing light blue eyes, they seemed to stare right through him when she met his stare briefly.

Then gave him a small smile before settling down in her seat. Her skin was so pale like porcelain, with thin elegant eyebrows as light as her hair. Her lips were full, the bottom plump and pouty. He was instantly enthralled by her, then concerned.

As she suddenly slouched in her seat, trying to hide when four older girls, had clamoured into the train shortly after her. The leader looked rough, and eager for a fight as she scowled over the seated students.

The girl in the lead had reddish brunette hair tied back in a long bulbous braid. Wearing a pair of weathered jeans with holes in the knees, a red tank top that hugged her ample bust and black high heeled leather boots. A large black duffel hooked over her shoulders, bumping everyone in the isle seats to the left. Several golden bangles clinking on her left wrist as she walked, all etched with sharp twisting designs, giving her a tribal look.

"Dammit were'd she go." She cursed, striding down the isle as another light blonde girl charged behind her. She was in a soft pale blue mini dress that was simple in design. With fluffy white leggings that clung to her legs, a pair of strap sandals wrapped up to below her knees. Her hair braided into slender strands that hung from the crown of her head, the ends accented by wooden beads etched with the same tribal motif. She was cute, round of face with wide deep blue eyes that held an innocent oblivious sort of intellect that spoke of a much more easy going personality. A thin strapped white cotton bag hung off one shoulder.

"Vesta, she can't go anywhere. We can find her when we get to the school." The pale blonde soothed her.

"Yeah, so just settle down or you are going to draw attention to us." A strawberry blonde called in a musical voice, approaching them calmly from the front of the train. She was in a sun yellow wrap shirt with a pair of extremely short maroon shorts that showed far to much skin and the underside of her ass. Bright red heels adorned her feet, and clicked loudly down the isle. With a thin golden anklet, etched with the same tribal design. Her hair in slender braids, curled around her ears in hoops. A pale yellow backpack hung down her back, full to bursting.

"Whatever, Ceres." Vesta growled, waving her sister off angrily.

"This car is packed were the fuck are we supposed to sit!" A very angry, green haired teen snapped behind the trio. She had three long braids, wrapped in brown leather, two hanging low over her shoulder's and one jutting straight up. Dressed in black leather pants, biker boots with steel studs and a tight rust red t-shirt with an old black bar code ironed onto the front. That stretched across the hills and valleys of her large breasts. A golden choker around her slender neck, with the same sharp tribal design. Slinging a heavy leather satchel over her right hips, bouncing it off all the students heads on the right side of the isle.

The light blonde who stood just behind the leader held out her hand.

"Pay up, Juno. You are supposed to be cleaning up your mouth." Pallas instructed.

"Fuck you Pallas!" Juno snapped, pulling out a set of yen bills from the pocket of her tight pants and slapping one bill into her palm in frustration.

"How did those low class amazon's end up at the Academy?" Endy hissed, toward his sister, completely curious. Spotting the tribal jewelry that marked them as from one of the tribes that lived out in the unlawful wilds, of the Asteroid Belt. It was the fringe of civil territory in the Sol System, full of wandering gypsies, Amazon tribes, gunslingers, bounty hunters and gambler's. It was always in a state of civil unrest and boarding on the edge of chaos. It wasn't even considered a Kingdom and held no ranking in the Silver Alliance. A fringe territory that bordered the vast, expanse of space between star systems filled with outlaws.

His sister paid the four uncouth girls a cautious glance, not wanting to draw attention to herself as they shoved past their seats angrily to the back of the train. Hunting for any open seats in their unfortunate train car. Their new companion had fallen on all fours on the floor during their passing, inspecting the floor or feigning digging into her pack. The pink haired teen gave her a strange scowl, wondering what was going on between her and those rowdy four.

The train pulled out of the hanger, picking up speed as it cleared the space port. Soon speeding off into the Lunar night, charging over the endless pale dunes of the moon. Endy couldn't help but keep glancing at the odd girl seated beside him. She was trying to look casual as she hunched in her seat, picking absently at her boots and avoiding everyone's eyes.

Usa couldn't help but pass her brother a concerned look, then watched the girl briefly before returning to her conversation with Diana. She knew her brother wanted to talk to her but was nervous or scared to find his voice. She needed to break the ice somehow, nudge him to say hello at least.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, as once again the pale blonde glanced up at him. Feeling that he was watching her, but as soon as their eyes met he would purposely look away as if uninterested in speaking with her. The girl was becoming more nervous, squirming in her seat and glancing around to find freedom. Feeling unwanted and intrusive to their little group, but stuck, so she hunched down in her seat and sighed heavily.

Usa paid Endy a stern grimace. This uncomfortable silence had gone on long enough.

"Off to Tsukishima?" She turned and offered her hand to the blonde girl who turned meekly and smiled faintly.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"Let me guess scholarship…or paid admission?" she inquired. Wanting to get to know a bit about her.

"Uhm...scholarship." She answered.

She then noticed that Endy was watching them intently, trying to find a way to ease into the conversation without drawing to much attention to himself.

"So you're a commoner then?" Diana piped up happily as she was considered a commoner too. They would have some common ground.

She merely nodded, leaning forward a bit towards Usa. As Endy was now hovering against her back, inadvertently invading her personal space trying to gain enough courage to speak. His breath heating the back of her neck and making her even more nervous.

His sister chuckled, finally having an in to introduce him. "The socially retarded idiot now breathing down your neck is my little brother, Endy."

The girl turned to him with a warm smile, making him back up and stare stunned at her like a deer in headlights.

"Say hi, Endy." Usa encouraged.

"Hi..." He breathed, having to force the word out with tremendous effort.

"Hi..." She giggled.

"You will have to have patience with that one, he is slow and pathologically shy." Usa stated with a smirk, sticking her tongue out at him when he gave her a dangerous glare. His anger didn't scare her and never would.

"I'm pretty shy myself, so I think we have something in common." The blonde girl offered, ignoring the slow comment completely. Glancing down at the floor and blushing. Casting him small beseeching looks from beneath her long eyelashes. Wanting him to keep talking and not allow the uncomfortable silence to come back.

Several more minutes past, while Usa broke the ice with their new companion. When Endy began to relax, and engage with her. Usa turned to Diana once more, giving her brother space to open up.

"You seem to be hiding from them." Endy observed, glancing over his shoulder to find the quartet of hooligans now dispersed among the last four rows of seats. They were not welcome back there, the more wealthy, civilized teens trying to ignore them as they hollered back and forth trying to have a conversation between rows.

One of the teacher's, a tall muscular man with a bald head and bushy black eyebrows that looked like two caterpillars fighting, was the first to respond. Moving to stand in the isle between the rows, casting each of the girls a stern glare.

"May I suggest you wait till we arrive at the School to continue this most pleasant conversation ladies?" He stated in a deep sarcastic rumble.

The four paid him looks of disbelief and distain, righting themselves in their seats and growing complacently quiet.

"More or less." The pale blonde responded in a very mousey, soft voice. Never lifting her eyes from the heel of her boots that she now had propped against a knee, picking absently at the worn hard plastic treads.

"I am not one to pry, but if you need a friend...then I would be honoured to be your first one, here at the Academy...that is." Endy stuttered nervously. His cheeks flushing a soft rose, as she finally acknowledged him with a faint nod and a small weak smile. Her eyes held a warmth that made him gasp for breath.

Usa had been observing his private conversation, a smile of approval playing over her face as her little brother made his very first friend.

"My name is Chiba, Endy." He offered her his hand.

"Maenades, Nysa." She answered timidly, clasping his hand for just a moment before giggling and averting her eyes shyly back to her boots.

While Endy valiantly kept trying to strike up conversation with Nysa, As they were speeding through the vacant landscape, with the star's twinkling like shards of ice. The all encompassing night wrapping around the train, with only the front headlight to pierce the darkness ahead. The train cut through the rolling hills of grey sand, heading towards a shimmering oasis of crystal in the far distance.

It was closing in on noon, when a plain middle aged woman slid the back compartment door aside and pushed a large trolley into their car. She had mouse brown hair that hung in a short bob around the nape of her neck. Heavyset, with dimpled rose tinted cheeks. Wearing a simple maid's uniform in the dark colors of the Academy. Her black skirts much longer then the knee length version back at the Crystal Palace. Reaching all the way down to her ankles, to the comfortable brown loafer's on her feet.

She began to distribute small bento's and cans of cold green tea to the occupants of the train. That she had hidden on the second shelf of the trolley in a plastic cooler.

Endy kneeled on his seat, facing backwards, his curiosity getting the better of him. All ready he was starting to relax and find the thrill of adventure in their trip. The upper self on the trolley was filled with sweets of all sorts, some he hadn't even seen before. The woman only handed out those after receiving yen, so only the bento's were free.

"Hey sis, you have money for sweets?" Endy leaned over Nysa and whispered inconspicuously in his sister's ear. Lysa had to slouch in her seat to avoid Endy once again in her personal space, something she was not used to.

Usa however rolled her eyes, casting her head back to view the coming trolley, that was rattling its way up to their row of seats. She in turn leaned over to Diana, knowing the Mau would have the commoner's common sense to carry money. Carrying money wasn't something she had grown up thinking about. Being royalty she lived a life of privilege never having to actually pay for things.

Though her mother did limit what she got as grew up, not wanting her children to live so wealthy that they became stuck up brats whom would pine and wail if they didn't get what they wanted. It was something she was grateful for as it prevented her from becoming the over privileged debutant, she now avoided being around. The fake phony people only out for themselves or family. Though she did suspect that when it came to her father purchasing things for her mother it was out of a deeper sense of love.

The few times she had snuck around them as he brought her mother home a neck lace or a bracelet from another country or a planet even, always had her mother smiling so brilliantly. She saw the loving looks that past back and forth as her father would help put it on. Her mother would admire her new jewelry, as he held her close, before kissing her deeply. An intimate moment that the peeping young princess would end up, giggling and scampering away. As the kiss became far more passionate then she could handle witnessing.

Really not wanting to know where those passionate kisses would lead.

Diana nodded briskly, digging into the dainty clutch that matched her pale blue dress, she had hanging from her shoulder. Handing her princess a yen bill, who in turn passed to Endy. "You owe Diana, don't spend it all." She cautioned.

Endy passed the Mau a huge grateful grin before turning to greet the plump lady now handing out the lunches.

"You want anything...my treat." Endy offered Nysa, flashing his bill triumphantly.

Nysa shook her head, yet her eyes were staring with yearning towards the wicker basket of pastries in the far corner of the cart.

Endy caught her lingering glance and pointed out a few things he wanted to buy as the lady handed out their bento's and drinks. His sister pulled down their little plastic tables from the backs of the seats in front, taking the bento's from the lady gratefully. She had skipped breakfast and now her stomach was growling. It would take great will power for her not to inhale the bento like an animal. Her mother's insatiable appetite for food, she knew was in her as well. It was something she couldn't even try to deny.

Endy was to preoccupied with buying absolutely everything from the candy tray's and paid no attention to his sister's unconscious maternal acts of caring for him by setting up his lunch.

As Endy settled down with his horde of sweets and pastries, his sister cast her healthy bento a bitter look. His candy looked far more delicious.

Soon all their bento's sat forgotten, as their small group dived into Endy's lap full of candy. Both the Earth King and Queen had a sweet tooth that was a mile long, endowing their children with a double dose of addiction to sugar.

For fun the family would go out for a walk, incognito into the city. Exploring the common urban streets of the nearby residential district. Always finding a small family owned convenience store. That had all their favourite candy. Then retreat into a nearby park to eat their sugary treats. While Usa tended to her younger siblings on the playground. Helping them unwrap their treats and entertaining them. While the King would enjoy sharing a semi private moment with his wife, feeding her chocolate and giving her short, sweet kisses.

Usa claimed a box of poki, while Diana took a simple chocolate bar and Endy tore open a bag of M&M's. He was then eyeing the kit-kat in his lap as the next piece of candy to be consumed.

"Av whatever yo wike." He offered Nysa around a mouthful of chocolate, shifting his lap in her direction innocently.

She had been about to open her bento, stoping to blush as he thrust his candy filled crotch in her direction. Unsure if she should pick up what she wanted from his lap, quickly squelching that desire as it was far to bold. Meekly returning to her focus upon her lunch.

His sister caught the unspoken moment of embarrassment and uncertainty that flashed over Lysa's face, and sighed heavily. Endy was a complete novice at forming relationships, he had no clue how uncomfortable his innocent offer was.

She had no choice now, taking the reign's of the awkward moment now forming between the two and set her box of candy down on her tray. Before leaning over Nysa and grabbing handfuls of candy and wrappers of pastries from his lap. She set the whole lot on Endy's tiny folding tray, covering his healthy bento in a treasure trove of sugar and frosting. Endy was completely aghast, that she just stole his loot. Holding back a retort as she looked up at him from his lap with an amused smile.

"Diana and I may not have any issues with grabbing stuff off your crotch, but your new friend finds it disconcerting." She whispered, then sat back in her seat. Satisfied by the understanding blush covering her brother's face.

Lysa then quietly leaned over to his tray and snatched up a bag of chocolate cupcakes.

Giving Endy a smile of thanks as she tore the wrapper open with her teeth.

All four of them ate their way through every piece of candy, by then they were to full to even try the bento's. But drank the cold green tea, needing to wash down all the sugar. The simple act of sharing a meal allowing them to speak more comfortably with each other. Soon Lysa was laughing and tormenting Endy sweetly, along with Usa and Diana. Their conversation never got very personal, not going beyond the sharing of hobbies, favourite kinds of books or music they enjoyed.

Lysa turned out to be a very soft spoken person with similar interests in ancient literature as Endy. Getting into a heated discussion with him over the superior prose of Jane Eyre versus that of his beloved Shakespeare. Usa and Diana kept to themselves for most of the trip, not interfering in their conversation to much. But his sister kept smiling knowingly his way, which was starting to annoy him.

She looked like a doting mother, all proud and full of hope that his budding friendship would turn into something romantic. It reminded him of their nosey mother, while she never pushed the idea of romance. She had set him up time again with girls from noble houses or dignitaries when a Royal function was held at the Palace. She thought it was romantically cutie to see him with a young girl his age. To him girls were just another form of friends, something he knew their mother acknowledged. But still she would have that same fond smile and hopeful eyes that something sweet would come of his forced relationships with those girls.

He found out Lysa enjoyed all kinds of music not really having much of an opinion. She avoided the topics of where she had grown up, as Endy only went into enough detail that he was from Earth. Avoiding for now that he was the crown prince of earth. He was beginning to understand his sisters reasoning even if he would never admit to it. He didn't want fake friends, he liked the easy relationship he was developing with Lysa.

The afternoon past into early evening as they traveled onward. Their conversation fell silent as the train began to slow, passing through a glowing silver barrier. The familiar tingle of their mother's ever powerful crystal spread over their skin. Endy glanced at his sister for confirmation as they felt it more acutely being so connected to its power source.

"Crystalline barrier...just like the Palace." Usa nodded, standing up to get a better view of where they were now. She peered out the large windows around her, finding that the lifeless world had been replaced by a lush pine forest with the snow capped peeks of mountains in the distance. It was like they had been transplanted at the foot of the Alps. The star scape now hidden behind a glowing purple sunset, yet there was no sun to be seen.

"Why would she replicate an earth environment?" Usa gasped in disbelief. Having figured their mother would just build a secure airtight structure like the Space Port to house the students. Then quickly dismissed that idea, her mother was known to go a little overboard when impassioned over a project. So this fit perfectly with some grande vision she must have had for this school.

However it was very obvious she had used a lot of crystal energy to create this environment. Usa was now very intrigued to find out just how elaborate Neo Queen Serenity had gone with this Academy.

A loud voice echoed through the speaker's announcing their approach to the passenger's.

"We will be docking shortly in the village of Bella Luna. Please gather up your belongings and prepare to depart."

"Change seats with me?" Lysa begged, leaning in close to Endy.

Her sudden proximity near his face, made him blush profusely and his heart to beat franticly in his chest.

"S...Sh...Sure." He stumbled out, leaving his seat for the isle. Then shuffling into her vacant seat once she was resettled in his. Giving her a bashful smile and side long glance, that quickly fell into a concerned frown. As he surmised she was preparing to make a hasty exit as soon as the train fully stopped.

A cozy old European village came into view along the south side of the train. The log or stone and mortar two story houses with high peeked roofs of cedar shakes dominated the windows. The vintage homes were filled with a soft glowing warmth within their windows. Showing that in fact there were people living in this humble mountain village.

As the train rolled further into town. Larger more elaborate structures flanked the train, the outer shells painted white, pink or sun yellow with criss crossing cedar planks of wood. Colourful flower boxes hung from arched windows, the roof shakes painted brightly in either green or red. Usa placed the simple wooden accenting designs as Swiss. Her mother had sought to recreate a village in old Switzerland. It was quaint and elegantly beautiful, with the mountains in the background it made a picturesque almost romantic landscape.

She was beginning to admire her mother's tastes in how she designed the area. Usa couldn't help but fall in love with the Village of Bella Luna instantly. The people milling around the streets, entering shops and taverns were all dressed in modern clothes and just basically going about their daily lives, ignoring the roar of the train entering their midst.

As soon as the train pulled up to the vintage wooden train platform, she saw it was just outside of a rustic log train station right out of a fairytale story book. With shuttered windows and a high gabled roof with an olden style clock. That had carved wooden hands reading six o'clock.

Lysa began to twitch in her seat, her nervous antics catching the eye of Juno. The green haired, fowl mouthed girl from before. Her hazel eyes narrowed, judging how quickly her prey could move as soon as the train stopped.

Endy frowned as his own excitement and nerves at arriving in a new place, were forgotten, as he noticed how pale Lysa was. How she was trembling, and darting her eyes about. She was keeping a close if brief eye on the four girls now alerted to her whereabouts. Her legs were jumping anxiously, preparing to bolt when the time came.

The brakes squealed and sparks flew up against the window panes, as the train came to a complete stop. The teacher's began to shuffle from their position leaning against the seats to block the isles.

Lysa shot out of her seat, flinging her back pack over a shoulder and charged down the corridor full boar. With her four hunter's quick to follow, shouting and thundering after her. The teacher's who had been pushed aside by Lysa, shouted in alarm and confusion when the four girls in pursuit stampeded past them next. With no concerns as to harming the teachers in their way, only on their target. Lysa rounded the front of the car and exploded down the steps and out of the sliding doors.

Endy plastered his face against the glass, pushing Diana up against the back of her seat as he watched in fright as his new friend disappeared down a side alley between two shops. The four girls dashed away into the shadows between buildings after her like a pack of lions after a frightened jumpy deer.

Usa glared over Endy's shoulder at the girls, now to far from her sight. Her sense of justice flaring in her heart. Those four would need to be watched, something serious was going on between them and Lysa. She would not stand for bullying or abuse especially against one of her friends…even if it was a friend of her little brothers. She couldn't stand it one bit. She had just overcome her own issues over bullying from when she was Lysa's age. During her mothers royal progress several years back, when she accompanied her to visit prestigious planetary royalty in the Silver Alliance.

The memories still there only now they served as a reminder to NOT let it pull her down and be frightened. But to stand up for herself and others. Her mother's words back then encouraging her to be stronger in her heart and mind. Though if her mother even knew of how intimidatingly brutal some of the other royal adults had spoken to her as a child. She would have raised hell, at their lack of maturity. Even if her little princess had mistakenly broken something in their palaces. Items can be replaced, but it takes years to heal the mental trauma adults can cause in the hearts of children.

The students quickly filed out of the train, to once again milling upon the cement platform of another station. The teacher's scanned the sea of young people, gathering up their groups from before. Then herded them off down the platform and around the side of the grand old wooden train station to the cobble stoned street in front.

There they were greeted by dozens of medieval covered carriages, drawn by massive draft horses. The mammoth sized horses, snuffled and stamped their hooves, shaking their heads and sending their long white manes flying wildly. The driver's sat upon their perch in full tuxedo's complete with top hat. Holding the reins tight to maintain control of the teams eager to be off and about to their destination.

Usa was a little stunned that her mother actually pulled something off so old fashioned out here and yet still made it modern and cool. She wouldn't admit to giving her credit for this one, though deep down was very impressed. Though she would admit to loving it as she did have a love for horses.

The iron street lamps were just starting to flicker to life, as the sky deepened into night over head. The other worldly atmosphere of entering some fairytale from long ago was an incredible vision she was gifted to see.

"Spectacular!" A young man stated approvingly.

Usa turned to find many of her schoolmates gawking in awe at the splendour that surrounded them. It already felt like a grand adventure was just starting and she couldn't help but smile brightly.

Diana's eyes were as wide as saucer's, taking it all in.

"I wonder what the school will be like?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"I bet it will outdo this place." Endy answered with a chuckle. He had to give his mother props, she had definitely out done herself. This place was amazing and they hadn't even reached the Academy yet.

"Alright we can fit four students per carriage." Professor Maus, waddled into view at the edge of the sidewalk. Waving a tiny, pudgy hand towards the waiting buggies.

Endy noticed the amazon quartet rejoin the group of students, sliding into a carriage down the street. He scanned the crowds filtering into the carriages but saw no sign of Lysa. Chewing on the meat of his inner cheek with mild worry, he cast one more frantic look up and down the street hoping he just missed her in the crowds. That she was already tucked away in a carriage safe from her pursuers.

"Com'on Endy." Usa's voice penetrated his worry, and snapped him back to the present time. He heaved a great sight and ducked into the carriage with his sister.

Soon they were packed safely away into the shelter of their own carriage, the heavy smell of musty leather and sweaty horse hide filled the cab. Usa watched out the rectangular window, as they left the outskirts of the village and were swallowed by the vast forest. Her heart was beating fast with overwhelming excitement, turning with a huge grin to find Endy and Diana just as worked up.

"This place is just amazing." Diana stated. "Like entering a dream world."

"The Queen did a great job recreating the environment." Usa agreed.

Endy nodded, their companion for the journey ignoring all three of them. A round faced boy around his age, with flaming red hair that hung wildly in his face. Shielding his eyes of such a dark brown they looked black, accenting the smattering of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. Dressed in tan dress pants and a white button down shirt with a rust colored sweater vest over top.

He scowled out the window, pouting about being separated from his older companion. A lanky high school boy with long dark greenish blue hair, tied back into a pony tail. With warm hazel green eyes and a calm demeanour that had kept his younger friends temper soothed. The older boy had been in dress pants of dark navy, with a simple white button down shirt untucked with a sweater vest of blue overtop.

Endy had attempted to get to know the red haired boy at first, finding courage with his success on the train.

"Konichiwa, Chiba, Endy and you are?" But this time his friendly greeting was rudely interrupted by the boys seething snarl, "I don't care!" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared out of the window beside him.

Endy had been shocked at first, casting his sister and Diana worried looks as they were shocked but then glared back at the rudeness of it. Endy by nature was a shy boy. Like his father in a way, though Mamoru was reserved and shut down at that age. Endy's dad wasn't shy but rather didn't want to deal with the outside world when his parents died. He just kept to himself and it wasn't until Motoki entered his life in his late teens, did he finally give in and befriend someone. Then he meet Usagi and his black and white world changed to a brilliant spectrum of color.

He tried to get his son more out there but always found himself looking into a mirror image of himself from that age in many respects. It made things a tad more difficult as he realized his son was just as stubborn as himself and his wife.

"Ignore him, then." Usa stated pointedly, receiving a threatening glare from the red head herself. But she wasn't one to be out done. Not to be taken back by someone younger she glared back just as dangerously, she was not going to put up with his mulish attitude. The kid merely ignored her in response, choosing to either not take it to heart or pretend it didn't make him shiver to receive such a threatening look.

Their travels down the narrow path through the forest, twisted up the side of a mountain and then wound itself down towards a great clear lake. That stretched over to the horizon, its undisturbed surface an endless shimmer of perfectly smooth glass.

The carriages pulled off the dirt mountain road and bumped down a heavily over grown side trail towards the beach. Usa hung on tight to the window frame and their bench seat, as it lurched and jumped wildly. It was a rough, tense few minutes as they made their way down. To be honest she felt like she was riding a wild bull, and was trying not to be thrown from her seat while clenching her teeth to avoid biting her own tongue. She found her brother and Diana valiantly hanging on as well.

As the carriage slowed to a stop in a large bluff of tall grass the overlooked the stoney beach of the lake. Usa took a deep cleansing breath and smiled reassuringly at Diana and Endy.

"Well, that was fun." She laughed mildly.

"Yeah, like a thrill ride at an amusement park." Endy replied snidely, eager to leave the deadly confines of the carriage. He wrenched the handle and pushed the door open. Hoping out into the late evening air with a grunt of displeasure.

"I'm going to go look for Lysa." Endy called before jogging off into the crowds, leaving Usa and Diana standing beside the carriage unable to follow. The pink haired princess had to admit she was getting worried about the soft spoken girl. She seemed pretty meek to stand up to the likes of those ill-mannered four. But she was crafty, able to evade and elude them so far. She wouldn't underestimate her and hope to see her again once at the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pegasus Dream**

Usa pushed through the milling crowds now dispersed over the hillside, coming to a halt at the edge of the cliff. Staring down at the mysterious beachfront in wonder, finding a small fleet of elegant white gondola's were anchored in sheltered bay nearby.

They looked carved from pale drift wood, with intricate Celtic knots of eternity, accenting the curving bow and stern. Boat men, wearing the very same tuxedos as the carriage drivers, stood upon the back of the boats, their guiding poles thrust into the water waiting for them. Tall and lean of build they accented the romantic atmosphere perfectly. It was like looking out at a scene from a fantasy romance novel. So surreal and beautiful, her heart swelled with delight.

She was overcome by an eagerness to continue her journey across the water , hopping on her toes, wanting to get going and not wait for the teacher's to round up their groups once again.

"Wow..." Was all Diana could say, her eyes wide with wonder as she moved up alongside Usa and took in the mystic scene of elegant boats floating below them.

"All right folks, each gondola will hold ten of you so please make your way down the slope." An older gentlemen with long wispy white hair spoke over the crowds. His grey eyes and stern, sharp features reminding Usa of a great bird of prey.

"I am not climbing down there!" A haughty, curly honey blonde cried. Her hair twisted up high at the back of her head, falling in waterfalls of curls around her ears. A curtain of bangs falling down either side of her elegant face. Crossing her arms over her breasts petulantly. Dressed in a fine gown of emerald green silk and satin, her soft blue eyes watering with tears.

The dark green haired young man who had been with the sulking red head back at the village strode from the crowds. He walked up to the tired, and emotionally spent young woman and merely picked her up bridal style. She squeaked in fright then wrapped her arms around his neck as she was left dumbstruck and staring up into his calm, soothing hazel eyes. Her body relaxing in his arms like a rescued damsel, swooning against his chest.

He calmly walked her down the shallow incline of loose stones towards the beach. With his younger, sour faced red haired companion scrambling in his wake.

"Who's prince charming?" Usa sniped, placing her hands on her hips in irritation. That whole insipidly romantic scene just pissed her off, no man had ever treated her so sweetly. She refused to count her father saving her life in battle as it didn't come close to counting. She had yet to even receive her first kiss, courtesy of her over protective father. Sometimes she could count on her mother to give her some space to cultivate a little romance. But mostly her father hung around, eyeing each man below the age of twenty one who dared to come within ten feet of her. With a deadly glare of caution that usually sent them running in the opposite direction.

So for her, it was totally unfair that a whiny, little brat like that got such special treatment from a handsome guy. She was just plain jealous and wasn't going to own up to it. So getting angry and acting a fronted was a better option.

"That would be Danik, he is from Nemesis nobility. Son of Prince Sapphire and Princess Prisma." A very short, young woman announced. She had a bossy, know it all sort of tone in her voice. With thick, black hair that was pinned back, and twisted into twin hoops over her ears, on the side of her head with simple black clips. Her doleful blue eyes were shielded with thick round glasses that she had to keep pushing up the bridge of her tiny nose.

With sharp features and high cheekbones. She looked no older then fourteen, dressed elegantly in a dark silk yukata, with bright red and orange splashes the looked like flames. The long sleeves were overly wide, allowing her to hide her hands as she stuffed them up each sleeve as she stood, glaring down at Danik with disgust.

"The loyal little dog, currently jumping at his heels is Crimson. The son of Duke Rubeus and Duchess Katzy. I would stay away from them if I was you. Nothing good comes from associating with Nemesis trash." She stated in a snotty matter, thrusting her nose in the air.

"And whom might you be?" Usa demanded. Understanding that most from Nemesis had to deal with a bad reputation. Thanks to that planets attempt to steal the throne decades ago and all the hassle King Diamond caused in the Senate, plus all the problems he had created for interstellar trade as well as her own parents. The fact that they came from a Dark Planet didn't help matters either.

The people under the White Moon's rule had an incredibly hard time accepting the people ruled by darkness. The two had a lot stacked against them to fit in here, they really didn't need anyone bad mouthing them behind their backs.

"Crown Princess Iona of Tankei Kingdom, on Planet Kinmoku. Pleased to meet you." She turned to Usa with a gentile smile. Usa noticed that her ears were slightly saucer shaped, she may be of mixed bloodlines. Her body structure was extremely fine boned and petite in every way, she may have been seen as fragile if it wasn't for her feisty personality.

"Chiba, Usagi." She answered cautiously, shaking her offered hand briefly. She ensured to give her civilian name instead of the full royal version that had been integrated into her memory years ago.

"This is my little brother Endy." Usa inclined her brother who had just reached their side. "And my dear friend Diana." She finished.

Iona squeaked when introduced to Diana and took several frantic steps backward in alarm. Stumbling and slipping down the narrow steep hillside to the beach.

Diana cocked her head never expecting such a severe reaction.

"Stay away from me!" Princess Iona commanded, backing up down the hill in a near sprint away from the now confused bunch.

"Well, she's a peculiar one. Isn't she?" Diana commented dryly to Usa, with a disconcerted frown on her face.

"I still can't find Lysa." Endy grumped, crossing his arms over his chest and brooding down at his shoes.

"Truly." Usa answered Diana absently. " But we have more important things to worry over than her issues." Usa assured her friend, glancing around in vain for Lysa. Finding only a shuffling sea of stranger's.

The fleet set off over the lake, gliding over the still surface like knives slicing through the clear water. The unobstructed view of the forest and mountain range beyond, from the lakes surface was breathtaking. The evergreens seemed to go on forever, thrusting upward into the fading daylight like deep green spears. With the majestic peeks and jagged overhanging cliffs of the mountains sitting oppressively behind. The natural beauty that surrounded them reflected upon the rippling water as they past.

This place was completely protected by that mighty stone barrier, the sheer mass and berth of the lake cutting off the Academy securely from the mainland.

"What is this lake called?" Usa asked toward Diana who sat next to her. The Mau shrugged. Princess Iona who sat a few benches behind them, cleared her throat.

"The Sea of Serendias." She called back, in a pompous know it all tone. "This is all that remains of the eternal sea that surrounded the Moon Palace during the Silver Millennium."

Usa's eyes widened in surprise, wondering if her mother had been able to resurrect the Moon Palace from that time as well.

Night was falling as the gondola's cut across the lake, the lanterns attached to the prow of the boat flickered to life to guide them. Soon they were sailing through the darkness, with only the faint glow of the lanterns to navigate by. The fleet now resembling a cloud of fireflies, floating lazily over the surface of the dark water.

An awed hush fell over the boats at the first glimpse of the Tsukishima Academy came into view. Everyone was silent, craning their heads back and staring at the Majestic Castle that lay ahead. A pure white Palace of grand proportion. It rose like a jewel with slender tower's, massive glass rotundas, elegant curving archways and flanking turrets. A glorious basilica that glowed with an ethereal light in the dead center of the lake.

The pearl white, smooth stone storm wall rose over their heads, it glistened as if carved from crystal. It's length so obscene that it faded away into the horizon on either side. It loomed overhead as they drew near. Guard turrets abutted the storm wall just behind, with soldier's in full White Moon battle dress marching the length of the battlements. A grande barbican with siege towers dominated this side of the curtain wall. The mighty gateway rose so high it disappeared out of view into the stars above.

As much as Usa felt it was over kill she knew there were many dangers that could come from being unprotected at a school so far beyond the Crystal Palaces borders. They could become prime targets as hostages, or the school itself could be used as a strategic foothold in an attack on earth. Her mother had taken that into account and had a full contingent of White Moon solider's stationed at the Academy.

The boat men lifted their oars as they came along side of the wall, allowing the natural current to carry them through a massive archway of smooth stone. Depositing them into a dark tunnel the led directly beneath the floated along in dead silence until a flickering white light in the distance, created a hush of nervous theories as to what it was. Some kids were now complaining loudly while others started to cry, as they were now overcome with nerves and a long day of travel. As they floated into an underground harbour, of simple wooden docks with crystal shard torches glowing against the stone recesses. The boatmen put their oars back into the water and guided the gondola's towards the row of docks.

There was another small army of dock workers in grey overalls and knee length yellow rubber wading boots. Standing at attention at the edge of the docks, awaiting the boats.

"I must admit mother outdid herself." Usa muttered to herself, looking everything over carefully. When it came to the overall emotion her mother had been feeling while designing this Academy. Only one word would describe it, it would be protective. She made sure this place was well guarded.

As boatmen wadded into the water and pulled the gondola to the docks. The teacher's quickly rallied the students under their care and started filing them down the docks towards a narrow set of stone stairs the led upward into the castle. A time worn oak door greeted them at the top of the staircase in a huge flag stone landing that overlooked the underground harbour below them. A few students wandered to the simple stone railing to take one last look at the boats that brought them here.

"Why do I have a strange feeling it's going to take me a month to memorize a single route anywhere in this huge place?" Usa questioned softly. Hearing no response from Diana, she presumed it was made to soft for anyone else to hear.

The ancient door swung open from the other side, with an unearthly deep, resonating groan, revealing a huge foyer of white marble and Grecian columns. Long arching windows and a glass rotunda overhead showed the night sky outside. The cold twinkle of stars could be seen through the swirling iron partitions in the glass. That looked oddly organic, like the thorny vines of a climbing rose.

A grande staircase that led up to the floors above, dominated the foyer. Carved from white stone with elegant flanking railings resembled the strong arms of an oak tree, bowing towards the floor with oak leave accenting it's length, it was the rooms primary feature. The balconies above braced on columns and secured against the back wall of windows. The railings above were all carved from the same white stone as the storm wall.

The students were paused in the Great Room, gawking at the intricate details of the carvings all around them. The buttress's of angels, who's wings held up the glass rotunda. The floral headers of roses atop the pillars and the many tapestries or paintings that depicted great events from all over the Universe that hung on the surrounding walls.

"This way, to the Welcome Banquet." Professor Maus instructed, snapping her finger's and gaining instant attention as she lead the way down a huge entrance hall just to the right of the long staircase. The hall was lit only by the crystal shards embedded into torches. The buttressed ceiling above them was to high to see clearly, arching away out of sight.

Usa wondered if this was what it was like for her mother during her own time in the Silver Millennium. This feeling of being small and overwhelmed by such grandeur. This Palace seemed to dwarf that of the Earth Castle in both size and ornamentation. The drone of hundreds of voice echoed down the hall as the whole student body wandered towards their final destination. She partially wondered why they didn't live here but then knew that answer quick enough. Everyone her mother loved was on earth.

Still it didn't stop her from admiring the recreation of where her mother once lived thousands of years ago.

The squat Tauian woman stopped before a set of double doors, waving her heavy arms towards a huge sheet of paper hanging beside the doors. There were eleven header's, with lists of names under each title.

"This is the list of Houses, find your name and the house you are assigned to. Then you may enter the dining hall and take your seat at your house table. Your destiny here at the Tsukishima Academy is determined by your House. That is the banner you will live under for the rest your school life here in the Palace." She stated, turning on her heel and slipping into the dining hall, leaving the students to figure it out from there.

The once intelligible voices of the crowd grew to a deafening din as the students began to scan the sheet for their names. Usa and Diana were crushed against the bodies in front, as the crowds became overly anxious to find out where they were assigned. Surging towards the sheet of paper en mass.

"Endy!" Usa shouted, as her brother was swallowed up by the swelling crowd. She could hear him complaining as his voice was carried away into the horde of students. As he had been jostled and swallowed up to fast to gain any footing.

"Let's just get out of this, Usa-chan. Endy will be alright." Diana pleaded, searching the sheet over head for their kanji symbols.

"Were are both in Selene House." She finally stated, grabbing Usa's hand as the strawberry blonde hadn't broken her frantic search for her brother. Refusing to even acknowledge the sheet, desperately searching the crowds for any sign of him. She knew he was in a sense her responsibility and didn't want to lose him and for him to panic, freak out and inadvertently do what she used to do…cry out and blast her power like a beacon for the world to see. She didn't need him to discover his powers that way!

Diana dragged her off through the now open double doors and into the splendour of the Great Dinning Hall. Usa took in the opulence of the room, awestruck like a small child. The room was just as huge as everything else in at the Moon Palace. With eleven long tables dressed with wide, cotton runners of various colors that belonged to the various planetary houses. With the house emblem emblazoned on the peak of the banner on either end. Long stone benches flanked the tables.

The center of each table laden with platters of food, ranging from delicacies to the common staples of the everyday. Tureens of soup and rice were close to overflowing and tower's of sweet pastries and puddings for dessert stood at the very end of each table. Silver plates and thin stemmed wine glasses lined the edges of the tables.

The outer walls were carved from the same white stone, with thick support pillars to hold up the roof. Angelic buttresses and stone roses accented the higher reaches of the walls. The back wall was curved like the naive of a mighty cathedral. With a long table set up on a dark velvet covered dais, that ran the width of the flanking house tables. Laden with gleaming gold plates and fine crystal wine glasses. Ten high back wooden chairs were pulled up to the table, with the central chair being somewhat more ornate then the rest. A grand banquet in steaming covered silver trays was set upon the vacant table.

The ceiling overhead was even higher then out in the hall and was made of glass, showing off the eternal beauty of the night sky above. A glorious blue and emerald green orb filled the apex of the skylight, as the earth reigned supreme in the sky. Usa's mouth fell open in awe at the sight of her home world hanging over her head. It made her feel somewhat better that she could at least look at it even if she wasn't there.

She had to laugh internally to herself as her white moon bloodline came from where she currently stood. Where more than likely her mother in her previous life had once stared in wonder up at that the earth. It was amazing to her to feel the connection to her moon bloodline grow stronger. Earth born she may be but the ties to the white moon was in abundance within her.

"All right, Selene is a Silver Crescent on a field of white." Diana instructed, leading a spell bound Usa over the furthest table on the right side of the room.

They settled down together on a long bench with other students who had already found their names. Waiting patiently for the rest of the assembly to find their places at the other tables so they could see who and where.

Usa watched the groups filing in, finally taking a deep breath, her anxiety cooling when she saw Endy walk in. He was looking a bit flustered and nervous as he headed towards the table on the furthest left side. It had a bright gold banner with a flowering dark red rose. The House table of Elysian.

"Really...different houses?" Usa complained, turning to Diana who merely shrugged. The pink haired princess huffed and crossed her arms. "I am starting to doubt my mother's planning again." She stated bitterly. Trying to still find a way to blame something on her mother, it was one of her favourite past times since finding out she was coming here. Blaming her mother was at the top of the list.

After everyone was seated and the drone of hundreds of voice once again filled the air the teacher's who had guided them all on this journey to the Tsukishima Academy mounted the forwards dais and sat down at the head table.

Usa watched avidly as all the teacher's sat down but the central chair still remained empty of its occupant. There was one teacher missing? She glanced around the room, finding several other students doing the same thing.

A soft click echoed over the room, sending all eyes back to the dais and the now standing teacher's at the Head table. A hidden door had opened behind the dais, within the naive. As a short ancient woman stepped into view, mounting the dais with cautious steps. Like a wizened cardinal from the ancient Vatican. The teacher's all sat as she moved to stand in front of the central chair. Wearing the same dark school uniform as the female teachers.

Her small round face was heavily wrinkled, the bronze skin looked almost cracked from her immense age. As if she was ready to fall over and crumble to dust. With sunken milky grey eyes, gave the impression of being blind, with deep discoloured bags beneath. Her long grey hair was tied up in a single tight, severe bun, with a trailing ribbon of hair falling down her hunched back.

Usa swallowed hard at the haggard sight of her, a lump of trepidation forming in her gut rapidly. This old woman had a commanding presence and a crone like exterior that had goose flesh of warning prickling up her arms.

Where the heck did mother find this crazy old hag?

She glanced at Diana who seemed totally unaffected by her ancient appearance, waiting patiently for the woman to speak. The rest of the students also seemed to take her strange appearance in stride, no one seemed a bit curious at all.

"She is rather striking, isn't she?" Diana whispered, with obvious admiration.

Usa gaped and gave her a double take of disbelief. "Are you - " she began but was cut off mid whisper as the old woman spoke.

"Welcome to the very first year of Tsukishima Academy!" The old woman raised her arms opening them wide to encompass the students seated below. Beaming at them all, with a bright hopeful grin. Looking very pleased to see them all. "Before we start our feast, I would like to say a few words about this esteemed Academy and introduce our teaching staff. " She turned to address the students, a warm inviting smile spreading across her face.

"This Academy was built in the hopes that all the future generations of the Silver Alliance could come together in one place, to learn, to understand and strive for a peaceful co-existence. The universe is a broad and lonely space, the expanse of stars that separate our planets is far to vast. Here, in this school Neo Queen Serenity aims to close that gap and make the Silver Alliance stronger, more stable and above all to create a deeper bond friendship between all our planets." Nehelenia took a deep breath, when the room irrupted in applause of approval. When the din settled she turned to incline the teacher's to her left beginning the introductions.

Her droning voice became an intelligible blur in the periphery of Usa's hearing, as the Dining Hall over her head exploded into a cloud of shimmering white feathers. Usa gasped in awe as thousands upon thousands of feathers floated down like a blizzard of snow flakes, to blanket the tables and floor. Her eyes narrowing skeptically, as none of the other students seemed to notice. Focused solely on the introductions of the teaching staff, who were standing when introduced and sitting when Zirconia moved to the next teacher.

Usa meanwhile was mesmerized by the other worldly event now surrounding her. It was beautiful, yet an undertone of sorrow and loss predominated the falling feather's. As quickly as the feathery down touched the ground they all faded away into nothing.

"Usa...aren't you hungry?" Diana's concerned voice called her back from the fog of magic that had enveloped her.

She shook her head to clear away the last of the weird feelings, turning to Diana with a weak smile. Finding the Mau with a serving bowl of rice, she nodded and quickly took the offered bowl. Needing to conceal her odd zoned out behaviour by acting normal.

"You were quite the space cadet, princess." Diana muttered out the side of her mouth.

Usa blinked and swallowed nervously, now noticing how everyone around her had plates full of food. While hers was empty except for the rice. She must have dozed off...but with her eyes wide open?

Well that made no sense...what just happened?

"I just saw something...Diana..." She whispered conspiratorially, knowing the Mau would not think she was crazy. Having grown up around the Senshi and the Queen. Dealing with magic and supernatural events were common place for her.

"Let's talk about it later...when we are in private." Diana whispered back. Catching sight of Iona who ended up in their house, sitting a few places down the bench. Giving her princess a look of heavy scrutiny from behind her large round glasses.

Diana figured she was the nosey sort, and her Princess did not need any rumours about her starting on the first day. She needed to avoid them like the plague.

Usa nodded again, focusing down on her bowl of rice and picking at it with her chop sticks, she suddenly wasn't very hungry. Diana cast her a concerned look, then without permission began to fill her plate with modest amounts of food.

"You need to eat more than that." She chided, when Chibi Usa gave her an incredulous look. "And this self-imposed fast, when surrounded with such an array of delicious food is both rude to our hosts and draws unwanted attention to us. Unless you want to do such a thing." She finished with a thin lipped grimace.

"Fine..." she huffed and forced herself to finish all the food on her plate. Diana was right, she needed to get a hold of herself and start acting normal. If she didn't then people would focus their attention on her and wonder. She wanted to blend in, fit in and NOT be the start of something that could rile anyone's feathers. At least not like that.

By the end of the meal, she was feeling warm and sleepy. The amiable chatter around the table had fallen into a lazy, over full hush as all the students were now reclining and smiling blissfully in delight with the fine end to a long day of travel.

"That was the best food I have ever tasted." A smooth, deep voice floated down the table.

Usa turned in the opposite direction from Diana, finding the green haired young Casanova from earlier. He was leaning back against a shaggy dark haired boys shoulder and patting his belly contentedly. It looked like Danik was in her house as well. She searched the adjacent tables finding that his little companion was once again separated from him. Seated three tables away. It's banner was a flame red with the emblem of twin black birds entwined. No doubt the table belonged to Mars.

A contingent of servers in tuxedos swarmed the tables and cleared away the meal and dishes in a matter of minutes. They were swift and efficient, disappearing through the unassuming archways tucked behind the forward dais. Then a rattling echoing rang through the cavernous room, as their Head Master, Zirconia slowly rose from her chair again.

Eleven White Moon foot soldier's in grey and white leather armour entered the room through the main doors. Their white capes billowing behind them, as they each carried small chests reverently against their chests. Each soldier moved solemnly to the head of each house table and set the chests down. Stepping back and falling to attention, staring up at Zirconia awaiting her next set of orders.

"As you can see there are eleven houses here at Tsukishima. They symbolize the Guardian's of this solar system. You have all been chosen into the house that best suits you, in heart, mind and body in the hopes that you will flourish under that Guardian's banner." She paused to appraise the tables, " A brief introduction of the houses is in order." She smiled approvingly, opening her arms wide and with a nod towards the farthest table on the right. The Soldier opened his box, showing deep blood red stones clasped in heavy golden chains.

"The House of Elysian were dwell those brave of heart, stout of mind and chivalrous in nature. The Agate stone, is your key to your dormitory. It also holds the powers of strength and courage. It will aid in toning both your body , your mind and your spirit. To ground your thoughts and stabilize your emotions, for those in Elysian House tend to be rather passionate." Head Master Zircona smirked knowingly, as all but a few students at other tables who knew people in Elysian chuckled quietly.

"It will help you accept your true self and accept the truth about others. In healing it will cleanse you of negative energy, soothes and calms the mind, body and spirit." Zircona finished, then rose her arms up.

"Please stand, Elysian House and receive your keys." The soldier, quickly handed out the necklaces as the students rose to stand.

Usa watched mildly, as Endy rose and accepted his key. Scrutinizing the necklace briefly before deciding to wear it around his neck. She sighed, her little brother had such trouble blindly trusting anyone or anything. His actions through brief had been rude and drawn Zirconia's narrowed gaze. Usa noticed the cold change in their head master's eyes, towards her brother. It wasn't a very inspiring first impression on her brother's part. He had already drawn negative attention to himself.

Zirconia moved on to the next table, and then the next explaining each house and their crystal keys fully. Each house was named after the Guardian Planet's Castle, Nemesis Castle was known as Kurai. A deep purple banner with a black full Moon. The occupants who dwelt at that table were a serious and somber sort, who merely acknowledged her introduction of their house quietly. The Soldier handed out a dark crystal to each student, handling it rather nervously as he past them out.

The table under Mercuries banner was called Mariner House. Mars was Phobos & Deimos House. Io was the House of Jupiter. While Magellan was the House of Venus. The table that held the students under Uranus's banner erupted into a flurry of shouts and hollers of excitement after their keys were given out. It seemed Miranda House was a rowdy and boisterous bunch.

It didn't surprise Usa as she was used to Haruka, and how charming and out going the Uranus Guardian could be. While as a soldier she was cunning, fast, serious all the time but otherwise she was a fun loving, jokester who was also very students under her banner seemed no different.

Triton House was under the banner of Neptune, while Charon House was under Pluto. The house of Saturn was known as Titan. The last table to be introduced was Selene House, under the banner of the White Moon.

Zirconia stopped her introductions, to gaze down at the group of students under the Neo Queen's banner with a measured stare. Searching each face briefly until her pale blue eyes fell on Usa's. Her eyes suddenly cooled as she recognized her as the Queen's own daughter. Becoming somewhat callous and calculating.

Usa shifting uncomfortably under her cold stare, unwilling to show weakness she merely stared right back. Meeting the woman's brief considering scowl with one of her own. Merely begging internally for her to NOT say anything to anyone or announce her being there. Glare her down sure, she didn't care but she didn't want to be made a big deal out of.

Zircona recovered her jubilant personality quickly enough.

"Ah, Selene House..." She took a deep breath, assessing her words as to make sure nothing condescending or venomous accidentally spat out. It was something Usa found odd. A slow, brilliant smile crept up upon her aged face as her eyes warmed once more. "The ones guided by the heart more than the mind." She began.

Usa's eyes narrowed cautiously. Even Diana caught the statement and made a mental note to let the Queen know of how her house was being described. The old hag seemed to be calling them all stupid and ignorant in a very back handed, sort of way but none of her fellow house mates caught the sugar coated insult.

"Their compassion for other's is unmatched, as is their ability to find joy. Reluctant leader's who easily draw other's to their cause. Charismatic, gentle and resilient." She gave the soldier at the head of the table a curt nod. He opened his box, revealing graceful pearl color crystal shards clasped in a fine silver chain. "The Celestite Crystal will guide you on your journey here at the Academy." Zirconia explained, Usa still looked at her warily.

"It has a gentle, calming and uplifting aura much like yourselves. Bringing a spiritual harmony to yourself and all those you hold dear in your heart. It has the ability to unmask what is hidden and reveal the truth. To invoke insight in how to resolve conflict. A source of positive energy that cleanses the environment. It will help you access the purity of your soul. Focus your spiritual development and urge you towards enlightenment. Please stand Selene House and receive the keys to your dormitory." She nodded once more for the Soldier to hand out the pendants.

As soon as everyone at the table had their crystals hanging from their necks, Zircona once more addressed the assembly. "The soldier's will guide each house your dormitories for the evening. I will see each one of you bright eyed and yearning to learn tomorrow morning in the Main Gym for Orientation. Where you will be assigned your homerooms and prepared to begin your year here at Tsukishima. Good night and may you have sweet, sweet dreams." Her final smile did not seem to carry the good meaning of her words. It looked sly and somewhat snide to Usa.

The soldier's led their tables out of the large double doors and back into the massive entry hallway. Usa had attempted to catch up with Elysian House, ducking and weaving through the chattering crowds with Diana at her heel. But she never seemed to make much distance through the throng, when her group veered down a side corridor behind the great staircase in the castle's foyer, while Elysian took to the grand stairs to the upper level. She had no choice but to give up for now, she would try and track down Endy in the morning at the assembly.

"Com'on Usa...he will be just fine." Diana grabbed her hand pulling her reluctantly, down the wide corridor as they were now falling behind.

Princess Serenity trudged after Diana, her feet feeling heavy and her belly overly full even though she hadn't over ate? They moved through several more corridors and up an elegant silver iron staircase that wound ever upward. It seemed endless, until they reached the very top of the East wing. The soldier guided them down another cavernous hallway, the walls filled with only landscape paintings. The pink haired princess was curious at first. Drawing close to the series of paintings, admiring each one slowly.

She was drawing close to figuring out where these magical places of deep forests or golden prairies may be located...on earth or perhaps here on the moon during the time of the Silver Millennium?

"Usa..." Diana called faintly.

She turned quickly finding her beckoning from the end of the hall. She quickly broke into a dead run as she watched the students disappearing through a huge open portal that had just formed in the middle of the wall. No doubt that was how their keys worked, warping the very fabric of the Palace to create secret portals into their dorms. It fit as crazy as it was, a Magic Castle had to have Magic doors. It was also a precaution her mother had installed in the Academy to prevent after hours fraternizing. Each dormitory was hidden and would hopefully remain secret from the other Houses.

The princess shook her head ruefully, there went her mom, way over the top again.

As she past through the iridescent quick-silver of the portal, the ticklish sensation of crystal magic swept over her skin. She was used to the odd sensation but she figured some of the other students would be a bit disconcerted by it. Sure enough when she reached the other side, she found all but a few students rubbing their arms up and down and shivering. Danik wasn't one of them, he grew up in the dark reflection of the Crystal Palace far away on Nemesis. So he was used to crystal barriers he felt them all the time.

Iona as well being from planetary royalty, wasn't at all disturbed. The two would be enemies were on opposite sides of the common's room. That was quite small compared to the rest of the Palace. A cozy bay, jutting off from a corner bailey tower on the East side of the Palace. The whole back wall was covered floor to ceiling in picturesque windows. The wooden casements divided into squares, the apex of the glass softly rounded off. In a half moon shape.

It was charming and magnificent at the same time. The overall design of the room looked like something one might find in a beautiful villa in Spain, overlooking the Mediterranean. But the view from their windows was far more mountainous, with tall evergreens obscuring the ground far below. The room was silver in tone, with comfy arm chairs and white side tables. With a grand cheery wood fire place against the side wall.

Along with that was a matching plush couch that sat before the fireplace with a slender cherry wood coffee old world charm evident in every small detail of the room. Everything was set up to make the students feel comfortable.

The soldier moved briskly through the room to the giant windows, spreading his arms wide to show the blonde wooden French doors flanking either side of the common's room. Usa had to admit this room was elegant, beautiful and grand.

"The men's dorm is on the left, the women's on the right. Your luggage has arrived and been set in your rooms, please retire to your bed chambers and get some rest. Your crystal will glow when you reach the door to your room." He stated in a business like tone, before clasping his hand before his heart in the traditional White Moon show of respect. He bowed deeply and left the room.

"Well, I for one am not tired at all!" Danik stated with a slow, lazy smile. Stretching out on the sofa and kicking off his dress shoes. He had a smooth ego, he wasn't pompous or loud but he knew his own worth. Self assured and charming he would easily drawn others to his side. A regal aura that spoke of his heritage. Though more like his uncle than his father. Something that he had a feeling irritated his mother while his father ignored it.

Iona folded her arms more tightly over her chest. "Are you planning on staying up all night basking in your good fortune at getting into the Neo Queen's very own house?" She stated snidely from the windows. "Though how, must surely have been a mistake." Taking his nature as very cocky and not liking it one bit. She definitely didn't approve of him in Selene house let alone near her in any way.

He had left her side on purpose trying to evade the waves of contempt coming off of her.

When he ignored her she took one last jibe. "Your uncle would be so proud." He looked at her in question, "Why, you are in a perfect position to woo her eldest daughter Princess Serenity. Thus giving him an in to be around the Queen he so desires. It's pathetic. " She stopped and thought a moment more on her words. "I think I might petition the Head Master, I am thinking that perhaps your King has influenced this decision?" As far as she saw him and his family the lot of them were beyond contempt.

Usa instantly blushed and ducked her head. Diana cleared her throat and took her princesses hand, pulling once again towards the French doors to their rooms. Feeling the temper's rise between the two she wanted to get her princess out of harm's way. Most of the other students had filed away to prepare for bed as instructed. Leaving Danik and Iona alone in the common's glaring dangerously at each other.

Iona was glaring dagger's at Danik, who refused to take her bait. Knowing very well of his uncles never ending infatuation with the crown princess's mother Neo Queen Serenity. It was an embarrassment on his family to have their King so in love with a woman that was not only taken but had three children by her loving, loyal king. He had been so caught up in trying to avoid the embarrassment his uncle brought on them that he hardly even knew what the crown princess looked like.

Though if she were any bit like her mother, not that he'd seen her mother other than rare news feeds, he could understand the reason for the jibe.

Neo Queen Serenity wasn't just known for her large heart, caring nature, the ability to handle her enemies or her protectiveness she was also known for her timeless beauty and her goddess like looks. Something his uncle obsessed over and loved about her. If her daughter was the spitting image even he when put into that irresistible path wouldn't be able to keep from admiring. Didn't mean he was going to take the brats bait for it. If he ever crossed paths with the crown princess he promised himself to maintain his control and then try to avoid her at all costs.

Crossing his arms behind his head he sighed loudly in disinterest, as he stared up at the clay tile and gabled ceiling. Not giving her an once of credit.

Moving down the circular hall that wound around the broad tower, with flag stone floors and cherry wood panelled walls. Diana found their room near the end and swiftly turned the silver knob, ushering her princess inside. Once sealed away in the relative safety of their room Diana let out a soft whistle.

"Just as fancy as home." She stated approvingly at the two four poster beds, with silver curtains tied back with white ropes. A shared night stand with a goose neck lamp sat between the beds. The lamp had twin shades in the shape of lily's that they could adjust towards their beds for reading. An arched window was embedded into an alcove just behind the beds. One could read inside of it if curled up just right.

Each side of the room had a five drawer dresser and desk set on either side of the door. A closet was built beside the dressers on either side of the room. With one odd extra door on the left hand side of it.

Diana had been curiously taking in every nook and cranny of the room like an excited kid on a family vacation. She threw the extra door open to find a huge bathroom all in white with a soaker tub and shower like in the American Districts back on earth. Another door sat on the other side of the room. She wondered with it went.

"This is fantastic!" She exclaimed, feeling like she truly had gone off world and not just to the Earth's satellite.

"Yeah, it blows all my expectations right out of the water." The pink haired princess replied sleepily in approval.

Diana's exuberance was instantly tempered. "I bet our luggage was stuffed away in our closets. Get some night clothes on before you fall asleep." She advised, finding the princess already sprawled out on her bed. Wisp's of pink hair fluttering about her shapely frame.

"Fine." She muttered, with a groan she forced herself to roll out of bed and delve into her closet and roll out her large pink tote. Rummaging through it briefly. She had packed only enough clothes for a month. She intended to gather up another month's worth when she went home for Golden Week at the end of April.

Soon they had both gotten ready for bed and lay hidden from each other behind their curtains.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Diana called, cheerfully.

The princess sighed and turned her head towards Diana's bed. She could hear the mattress squeaking and the shifting of the sheets as Diana in true Mau fashion prepared her bed for sleep, unable to rest with out finishing her night ritual. She needed to knead the mattress and adjust the bedding to get it just right before settling down.

"Did you set the alarm? I don't want to sleep in." Usa reminded her friend, wiggling herself under the cover's and flopping her head down on her fluffy pillow.

"Yep!" Diana responded full of pep.

"Ok, Sweet dreams then Diana." she called, closing her heavy eyes and eager to fall asleep. It had been a long and honestly happy day for her. She would never admit it to her mother till perhaps she was older and had a chance to swallow some of her pride.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Diana called back.

As sleep claimed her Usa groaned she had forgotten to talk to Diana about what had happened down in the dining hall and the threatening impression she had from their headmaster. She decided not to wait Diana, she was far to tired. There would be time tomorrow to talk.

The tranquility of the crystal lake just outside the Palace, surrounded her. As the pink haired Princess Serenity glided effortlessly across it's smooth ice like surface. As if she was walking across the surface of a dark mirror. Her flowing white gown of state, billowing at her ankles by some mysterious wind. The rich, dark green curtain of pine and spruce covered the edges of the lake, with the snow capped peeks of the mountains hiding shyly behind.

The night sky covered in an eternity of star's twinkled above her. She glanced around the barren, lonely lake apprehensively. Clutching her hands to her breast, as a somber melancholy feeling washed over her. She suddenly felt like crying in despair it was so strong.

Swallowing hard and unable to stop her forward momentum, she walked onward across the lake as if something was pulling her to it's dead center, it was heavy and strong like gravity.

Then the soft sound of bells echoed over the lake. A gentle, ringing sound that was so pretty.

"Young maiden you must help me..." A smooth, deep voice rose up along with the wind.

Princess Serenity had to grab her skirts in an effort to tame them, before they billowed up over her head and destroyed her modesty. She did not want to embarrass herself if the bearer of the voice suddenly showed up.

The princess's heart was beating fast and hard in her chest, the charge of adrenaline shocking her senses like lightening.

"A thousand years has now past and the new moon will once again be covered the shadow of the sun. It will bring forth the age of darkness once more. Beware of the ones who hide among you, the lemures that lurk beyond the mirror." His words were eerie and floating upon the wind. It was making her shiver and hold herself tighter, a sick feelings churning in the depths of her stomach. The warning was clear that something evil was coming.

"Who are you...show yourself!" She commanded, as the wind snapped her long pink tails over her shoulder, gusting with a gale force intensity. As millions of sparkling lights converged before her, forming the body of a pure white horse. Magnificent wings unfolded from it's back, as the Pegasus regarded her with warm soft blue eyes. That were more alert and more intelligent than a mere beast. They were the aware and soulful eyes of a human being.

"I shall aid you, my beautiful young maiden." He bowed his elegant head towards her.

She blushed and could not help but swoon at his romantic turn of phrase. Though part of her was wondering why she was blushing at the form of a horse. Human like qualities or not this was still a horse, a Pegasus she was speaking with. Yet it wasn't as strange as she thought it would be. A talking animal wasn't uncommon where she came from but as far as she knew a true Pegasus was only in the imagination. She mentally smacked herself on the head for that one, she was dreaming, they were in her mind, of course she conjured up a Pegasus.

Or so she thought.

"For I have been searching for you for far to long." He butted his head forward, urging her to raise her hand and press her palm against his forehead. As he bowed his head reverently to her. Her heart sped up at the contact with his short, velvet soft white fur. The allure he had was enthralling, like the attraction one might feel towards a lover.

Still she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of him. "You are a Pegasus..." she breathed, then cringed as she stupidly stated the obvious.

"Dear young maiden who possess beautiful dreams." He spoke in a hushed voice.

"Me..." she gasped, her eyes growing wide in amazement. "I'm your maiden?" She finished, unable to stop how her voice wavered. She was completely fixated on this magical horse who is so romantic and chivalrous. Unable to draw her eyes away from his, her breathing becoming shallow, spell bound by his words of need. Butterflies were now swirling in her stomach, as she blushed a warm sweet rose. Forgetting for a moment that she was responding passionately to a horse, her confidence hiding away bashfully under the yearning in his eyes.

"Please climb onto my back." He urged, bending his legs and spreading his great wings wide.

When she stands there uncertain, wide eyed with nerves, he chuckles patiently. "Please, I need to show you something." He pleads.

"Right." she nods, brushing aside her trepidation and quickly mounts his back.

He trots over the frozen water, picking up speed into a full gallop before leaping into the air and spreading his wings wide to catch an up draft.

She held on tight to his neck, squeezing her eyes shut to keep her fears in check. The air in her lungs was knocked out with a grunt as his leap causes her to fall harshly against his powerful thick neck.

Soon their are airborne and circling lazily over the towers and spires of the Palace and the sprawling grounds of courtyards and out buildings.

"Wow!" the young princess exclaims, her voice awed in amazement. The view from the sky surrounding her was amazing. The Palace glittered in the night like a pure white jewel, the thousands upon thousands of windows glowing warmly. Out beyond the lake she could see the glowing lights of Bella Luna. Just above her the beautiful blue green orb of the Earth, dominated the sky like a majestic heavenly body. So much more alive and grande then the moon's tranquil pale glow she was used to seeing.

"Amazing, we're flying. What an incredible view of the Academy..." She paused, turning upward to stare in overwhelmed awe up at the earth. "This is what my mother must have seen back during the Silver Millennium..." she smiled in a renewed sense of understanding now, "I understand now how she fell in love with earth. It's just so beautiful..." She whispered, trying hard not to cry at the sight of home. It was making her miss her family far to quickly.

She took a deep breath and pulled her eyes away from the dark sky back to the romantic landscape below. Her sadness forgotten, when she noticed a patch of total darkness forming over the East Wing of the Palace. It swallowed up the tower's and keep effortlessly.

"Weird...that darkness...it's like a hole swallowing up that part of the Academy." She frowned, her heart pounding with dread as the darkness spread like a virus, consuming the Palace and then the lake. It was swarming up the banks of the forest until the village lights of Bella Luna was cast into darkness. It was snuffing out the glow of the white moon, as earth's satellite turned completely black.

"Yes, this is the plague to follow the Eclipse." Pegasus stated, his voice cold and foreboding.

She gasped, as tears beaded at the edges of her eyes. Stricken by the death of the White Moon she craned her head back. Hoping that the Earth survived this plague, gasping in fright as tears streamed down her face. Finding her home planet now frozen, petrified and as lifeless as the now Dead Moon.

"This is to be your future, if the invader's from the Dead Moon are not stopped." He answered her unspoken question. "If you so desire, I can assist you in this manner again." he offered, the nightmare transforming back into the tranquil surrounding of the midnight lake as he landed elegantly upon it's calm surface.

The young princess shuddered as she slipped off his back, unable to shake the fear possessing her body now.

"Yes...please. I will be fighting this alone...I will need an ally." She moaned, feeling sick and nauseous. She couldn't ask Diana to aid her, she needed her to protect her little brother. To make sure he was out of harm's way while she fought.

The Pegasus merely nodded and then galloped away, launching himself back into the sky.

"If you should ever need me..." His voice echoed on the wind again. "Please ring this bell to call me to your side."

A tiny golden bell, with a heart shaped handle shimmered before her. She gently reached out to grasp it.

"Who are you...?" She whispered through her tears.

"I am your friend...that for now is all you need to know." He responded, humbly.

"To save your world you must find that which was lost, the golden crystal must be reclaimed. Otherwise all hope is gone. I am afraid." His final words vibrated through her dream world. Filling her full of dread. Her father had never been able to call forth the golden crystal, it had remained beyond his reach to claim. It was something she knew in a deep sense bothered him as her mother held her silver crystal and controlled it. He was left weaker and unworthy to claim his own heritage.

But he was able to use its powers to an extent, as if it were trying to call out to him but unable to stabilized that connection. The way her mother had to her own crystal. The most he could do was a few attacks and the ability to heal. If someone as powerful as King Endymion couldn't resurrect the golden crystal then how was she going to? She had no bonds to Elysian. Her soul was tied to her mother's heritage...she could only use the Silver Crystal.

Her turbulent thoughts were silenced as the dreamscape blurred into the fog of deep sleep.

Out beyond the storm wall of the Palace, in the middle of the late night lake a young man walked briskly across the water, as if he was as light as a feather. His booted feet causing ripples upon the water at every stride. Dressed in worn weathered jeans, a white button down t-shirt that billowed in the wind. With a grey hoody and jean jacket undone. The hood pulled up low over his face. Hanging onto a large travel pack, hanging off one broad shoulder. His black leather boots were scuffed, and tinted a pale grey as if he had just crossed the barren moon dessert on foot. Tousled pale silvery blonde hair danced in the wind, as his soft blue eyes stared with conviction straight ahead towards the Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Diana Dream**

Usa's eyes snapped open, staring in lost confusion up at the bare wood of her canopy bed as bits of her dream drifted through her memory. Scattered and murky she couldn't remember clearly what it had been about.

The dull blaring of an alarm soon brought her to full wakefulness, rolling over in her cover's intent on reaching through her curtain to turn the clock off. Just as she shifted herself a gentle tinkling rang out, from the folds of her blankets. Sitting up she rummaged through the twisted bedspread, her left hand retrieving a small dainty golden bell with a heart shaped handle. She didn't know why or how it had come to be on her bed, but a strange sense that it was important rose to the surface of her mind. She clutched the trinket close to her breast.

"Shut that thing off!" Diana grumbled loudly, tossing a pillow out of her canopy bed and hitting the clock dead center. It sent the offending machine clattering to the floor behind the night table, one last little wheezing alarm ringing out plaintively. Before it gave up and went silent for good.

Usa pulled her curtain aside, finding her Mau friend had her own curtains cast aside. Her soft lavender hair sleep tousled and sticking up wildly. Wrapped up in her sheets on all fours, her back arched and hissing in fury at the now smashed clock behind the table.

"Well, that's that..." Usa smirked at Diana who was just starting to calm down. She adjusted herself into a sitting position on her bed, dangling her feet over the side and groaning, rubbing a hand over her forehead as if she had a headache.

"I thought you were more of a morning person?" Usa commented as she left her bed.

"I am, usually in a better mood then this...Urgh." Diana groaned, slowly rising out of the bed totally nude. "I had such strange dreams last night."

"Oh...my..." Usa slapped her hands over her mouth in surprise. Unable not to rove her eyes over Diana's lusciously curvy body. Even in human form the young woman had the elegance and sleek shape of a powerful cat. A gift from her parents. With full bouncing cleavage that made her pink haired princess somewhat jealous and long shapely legs the seemed to go on forever. Her long soft lavender hair cascaded like a curtain over her body, giving her a demure innocence that only enhanced her appeal.

Diana was rather sexy...

Diana looked down in shock, she remembered going to bed in a night gown just like Usa. It had taken some getting used to, sleeping in and wearing clothes but she had persevered for her Princess's sake.

Blushing in mortification she yelped and snatched a sheet off her bed, wrapping herself up quickly. Noticing her gown was in shreds at the foot of the bed. Cautiously picking up a scrap of fabric she showed it to Usa with a frightened look.

Usa swallowed and took the fragile silk fabric from her trembling hand. Scrutinizing it thoughtfully as an eyebrow quirked up with grimace of scepticism.

"You might possibly have had a nightmare...maybe, and tore your gown off while you were asleep?" She reasoned, knowing full well it was a flimsy explanation.

"Not normal..." Diana raised her eyebrows, turning on her heel and retreated to her own closet to gather up her formal uniform for the day.

"We have orientation in less than an hour, we will have to discuss this tonight." The Mau huffed, now upset that her thoughts would be obsessing over what might have happened last night instead of enjoying her first day of school.

"Right." Usa agreed, dashing for her open suitcase and digging out her toothbrush and paste as she headed for the door that lead to their bathroom.

"I gotta talk to Endy today too. Something strange happened to me last night at the banquet." she called over her shoulder.

As she opened the door, she found Iona standing at the sink. She wasn't facing the mirror, but leaning against the counter with her arms crossed facing her. Almost as if she had been waiting on someone...

Already dressed in her school uniform of a white pleated skirt that hung near her knees and matching white blouse with a silver blazer. The two buttons done up making the jacket hang crisply down her hips. The school's emblem was ironed onto the right breast on the single pocket and on the upper arms where Selene's house emblem of the crescent moon. Her dark hair was already twisted up in a very business-like fashion of a solitary bun, with two twisting spirals hanging below her ears.

The pink haired princess had to admit, she looked ready to conquer the world, all prim and proper like a true royal.

"Sleeping in, Usa-san." She greeted, with a very polite, if fake smile. Pushing her glasses up her nose primly. Not moving from her spot in front of the sink. "You are going to need to hurry, or you'll be late for orientation. That would not be a good first impression to give the professors." She added, in a 'know it all' tone. It wasn't something Usa liked in a person. Though she had to admit she was much like that herself at times.

Having done so to her future mother when in the past often enough as a younger child. She had to admit she hadn't really given Usagi a chance in the past as much as she should have. The older blonde would try very hard sometimes to gain even an ounce of understanding, but she refused out of the need to feel better, the need to keep up the balance of power she felt was needed there between them at the time. However it seemed that her doing so may have created a distance that might have contributed in some form or another to their current sterile relationship.

"Yeah, I really need to get ready. Since you're already dressed and clearly ready to head out for the assembly. May I have the bathroom, so I can get ready too?" Usa asked, her voice polite and sweetly fake as Iona's smile. Though she couldn't hide the irritation in her tone.

Iona pushed off from her casual stance against the counter, offering her the sink.

"Touchy...I guess you're not a morning person." She sniped, opening the door on the other side of the bathroom and disappearing back into her own room.

Usa sighed heavily, guess they knew where the other door lead. They had to share a bathroom with Her High and Mighty, Princess Iona of Kinmokou. Now she wondered who the unlucky girl was who had to share a room with that shrew.

Soon enough Usa and Diana had dressed in their silver and white formal uniforms. Their hair done up in the odango's and tails of the White Moon. Usa with a tan messenger bag over one shoulder and Diana with a soft leather satchel. They quickly jogged out of their dormitory, down the north hall, taking to the winding staircase of the East Wing and retracing their steps back to the grande foyer.

Unfortunately they soon found themselves in some obscure hallway up on the second floor instead of where they needed to be.

"Where are we...? Don't tell me were already lost." Usa moaned, dashing to the line of large casement windows at the front of the hall. The morning sun was slanting in through the glass, warming her. As she surveyed an outer courtyard in the inner bailey below she could see other kids in different colored jackets, milling about along the cobble stone avenues and lounging on wooden benches amid the bushes and trees.

"It appears we are…ah…yeah I think were lost..." Diana offered helplessly, moving in beside her to stare out a neighbouring window. "I should have memorized a map of the campus last night." She sighed in defeat.

Usa shook her head and gave Diana a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Let's just move faster, we will find our way. Stay positive." Then dashed away down the sunlit hall with her best friend at her heels.

Several minutes later they were charging over the sprawling lawn that surrounded the track and field grounds. The main gym sat in the distance, a white stone beckon glowing in the morning light, with an arched roof of cedar shakes. It resembled a huge ivory cathedral like dome, atop a squat hill with the vast storm walls of the palace looming behind it.

Charging up the hill the huge double doors of the gym came into view, just above a short staircase on an upper landing. That formed a wide arcade of pillars and arches winding around the gym. Students still lingered about outside, in their various colored blazer's of the other houses. So the assembly bell hadn't rung yet. Hope blossomed in both their chests, as they cleared the last of the distance to the steps.

"Great we're going to make it after all!" Usa cried happily, casting a huge relieved smile over her shoulder, then promptly tripped over something soft and sprawled out on the grass just in front of the steps.

With a yelp of fright she fell forward onto her face, with her butt in the air in a very undignified position. She quickly regained her composure and sat up, her face growing rather pale as she felt something soft and hot against her panties.

The students milling on the upper landing near the doors, fell silent and watched in stunned mortification at the incredibly humiliating scene unfolding before them.

"Usa!" Diana gasped in horror, heat blossoming upon her cheeks as she covered her mouth demurely with both hands.

A sleepy mumbling whispered from just beneath her skirts. Usa squealed in horror to find that her legs had straddled an unknown boys head and then she had stupidly sat on his face. His head was hidden beneath the pleated fabric of her white skirt, his breath warm upon the crotch of her panties. It sent a delightful shiver over her bare thighs that twisted her stomach into fluttering knots and her mind spinning nervously.

She suddenly wondered if any of the times her mother ran into her father on a daily basis that THAT had ever happened. She was sure as hell her mother would have been a flushed mortified mess before dashing off to school. If it did happen it could have been a contributing factor as to why her father would always make her mother's cheeks become red. It wasn't only because of anger and unfortunately her body was telling her the other possible reaction her mother might have had to similar run in's.

Finally gaining strength in her legs and getting over her shock she acted. "Oh...my...god..." She moaned, jumping to her feet in a flash her whole face flushed a deep red as she nearly stepped on the boy's face in the frantic process of scrambling off of him as dignified as possible. He curled up to the side to prevent her dainty black leather flats from stomping him on his chest.

With a lazy stretch and yawn, he merely fell back to sleep upon the lawn. Dressed in worn thread bare jeans, a rumpled white dress shirt and loose black tie, and the deep red blazer of Elysian house that looked thrown on at the last minute. Heavy leather boots adorned his feet. His backpack was discarded nearby, along with a travel stained grey hoodie.

Usa suddenly wondered if he had slept out on the lawn last night.

He had a lanky, well-muscled body, with broad shoulder's and long, wild silver blonde hair that hung over his eyes in a messy, yet sexy manner. A boyish round face, that was cute...at least he might have been good looking if he wasn't currently blowing a spit bubbled out of his open mouth in his sleep.

Usa stared down at him totally poleaxed. Never in her life had she ever met such a laid back, unassuming kind of guy. He hadn't even noticed that she had fallen on him, let alone had his face pressed up against her sex.

Licking her bottom lip nervously, she was suddenly feeling rather indignant at his unconscious rejection of her of her bodies allure.

How could he just sleep after all of that?

"Good first impression, Nee-Chan." Endy's taunting voice echoed out to her from the steps.

Usa spun around to glare daggers up at her little brother. Now dressed in his Elysian uniform of black dress pants, a deep red blazer and crisp white dress shirt and tie. The emblem of the rose embossed upon the front pocket and arms in a darker wine red.

She was about to give him a good verbal thrashing in retaliation when the double chimes of the last bell trilled over the yard.

The boy once laying upon the grass, bolted awake and snatched up his hoodie and pack in one swoop. Dashing for the steps, casting her a charming smile as he past by. His soft blue eyes gleaming with delight as he briefly took her in, approvingly.

Usa's jaw dropped, suddenly unsure if he hadn't been faking being asleep.

Hentai bastard! She groused silently. Her fists clenching in restrained anger. Yes she definitely knew her mother's anger if that's how smug her father had acted at her humiliation after klutzing out. "Mama had every right to be pissed off at papa!" her words grounded together now having a slightly better understanding of her mother's irritation towards her father as first. This boy had faked being asleep! And know doubt enjoyed every second of being beneath her skirts.

"Ohayou, sweet maiden. Let's not be late on our first day." He called happily if somewhat arrogantly, as he mounted the steps.

Usa shook her head, as fragments of her dream became more clear, the bell she had tucked in the pocket of her skirt suddenly felt warmer. The mysterious Pegasus from last night had called her maiden. Instantly her anger was forgotten and she was stumbling after him, needing to meet him. With Endy and Diana trailing in her wake.

Dashing into the gym, she was met with the crushing mass of the student body once again. The swarming crowds of students flowed around her as they proceeded to their seats. Rows upon rows of metal chairs were set up in the center of the vast gym, with a large make shift stage set up at the other end. The kids were naturally congregating together based on houses. The strange, aggravating boy from outside had successfully blended into the masses and she no chance to confront him.

"Clever hentai. She muttered under her breath. "With a frustrated growl she stormed off to the cluster of students already sitting at the far front dressed in the same silver grey jackets of Selene house she was in.

Diana cast Endy an incredulous look, then meekly followed behind her princess. Leaving the Prince, shaking his head and laughing softly as he too traced his way to the group of chairs that held the Elysian house. He was quick to find the illusive boy who had ruffled his sister's feather's this morning.

He was sitting in the isle seat on the far back of the assembly, lounging in the chair and yawning greatly. Endy shuffled past him to the vacant seat beside him. The rest of Elysian house sat a few seats away. He wondered if the boy had chosen this aloof, loner position on purpose?

"Hi." he nodded towards him. He looked to be about sixteen, or seventeen? Definitely in his sister's age group.

"Hey." The older boy responded, scratching his head and ruffling his already wild looking hair.

Endy got a distinct feeling that his mere presence was being tolerated. The older boy was not offering any sort of friendly atmosphere, just a polite, somewhat disgruntled vibe at being here.

"Chiba, Endy." He offered with a weak smile.

The older boy merely grunted and lazily swung his head towards him. Giving him a lopsided smile, his eyes were cool yet intense. An odd sort of scrutiny crawled over Endy's body as the silver haired boy looked at him. As if he was looking beyond just skin deep, his piercing stare, reaching all the way to his soul determining in a matter of moments his value.

"Helios." He nodded vaguely, swinging his gaze back to the front, as the droning voice of the Head Master thundered over the assembly.

Helios was instantly alert, sitting straighter and narrowing his eyes at the Head Master with veiled malice. This perked Endy's interest, he had gotten a bad feeling from the Head Master last night but had no way to speak with his sister about it. It seemed Helio's felt the same threatening aura from her.

After the assembly when everyone had filed out of the gym to head to their homerooms, the four Amazon's remained behind. Each one dressed in different house uniforms. Pallas was in the pale blue colour's of Mercury, while Ceres was in sun yellow of Venus, Juno wore the deep green of Jupiter. Their leader Vesta was in the fiery red of Mars. They strode across the empty gym floor, as all the folding chairs were now cleared away.

They were heading with purpose towards the back of the cavernous room to the dark red velvet drapes that concealed the portable stage that Zirconia had used earlier to address the student body. They slipped behind the drapes finding their Head Master dressed in the dark pencil skirt, blouse and matching blazer of the teacher's uniform. Leaning against the back of the gym wall with her arms folded over her breasts.

The four girls were able to see beyond her glamour to the crone like woman she truly was as she regarded them with a critical eye, judging their usefulness and her majesties inane order's to entrust the Lemure's to them. Wild, untamed children that they were she didn't think her Queen should trust them so willingly.

"Report." She commanded impatiently.

"We released the first of the Lemures from beyond the mirror last night, Zirconia." Vesta stated, taking the lead and striding protectively in front of her sisters.

"Good, good. Nehelania wants this school completely infected by months end. I shall continue to look for the bearer of the Golden Crystal while you distract the Queen's men with the random chaos the Lemures will create." She nodded.

"Can I trust you four to succeed?" Zirconia narrowed her eyes in distain.

"We got this, Grandma! Relax!" Vesta waved her off with a pompous smirk.

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Juno called to the old woman.

"It is being dealt with, but its final demise will be upon the eclipse, when our true queen's presence will finally be known. We just need to keep the White Moon defender's busy until then." She tossed them a curt wave before descending the stairs and disappearing.

"Should we tell her that we have absolutely no way to control those Lemures...since we lost our control orbs?" Pallas whimpered from behind Vesta.

"Are you out of your mid? Hell no! There's no telling what she'd do to us. Forget it." Juno yelled, turning on Pallas completely appalled at her naive stupidity.

"Calm down. We've got this. We'll get our orbs back soon enough." Ceres sighed. "We just need to find that thief who stole them!" She growled.

"Com'on girls we got class, its going to take our little lemure some time to seed itself inside that soul and corrupt them. But I figure by the weekend we should have some really great entertainment to look forward to. So we got till then to get our orbs back." Vesta reassured them, parading her sisters out of hiding, leading them to their home rooms.

Usa sat herself down at a desk near the wall of arched windows, glancing around the room taking it all in. Their homeroom looked just like a high school classroom, back in Tokyo. Except for the elegant castle windows and carved stone walls and flagstone floor. The front wall was dominated by a huge white board and a large wooden desk. Metal equipment cabinet's dominated the back wall. The flanking rows of desks all made of the same oak as the teacher's desk filled the room, with metal hanger's for their packs attached to the side.

Usa quickly hung up her satchel and prepared for class. Glancing around she found students from almost every house were joining them. It looked like for class they were not segregated.

Diana had yet to take her seat, roaming the classroom investigating every nook and cranny in true Mau fashion. Staring out every window, surveying the courtyard below tracking the movement of other students heading to class in other parts of the castle nearby. Her Mau heritage having her notice everything nearby, calculating her subjects movements and memorizing all the tiny details that surrounded her. The slightest change could mean something big and she wanted to know about it.

"You should sit before our home room teacher arrives." Usa offered, patting the empty desk behind her.

Diana merely tossed her bag on the desk top, ignoring Usa completely as two very handsome young men swaggered into the room. Both wore the sky blue blazers of Uranus's house, with tousled dusty blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. With long lanky body shapes and identical faces. They carried themselves with the grace and self-assurance of the wealthy, high class citizen of the Silver Alliance.

"Oh...twins." Diana leaned in close to Usa's ear. Whispering approvingly, her desire clear and somewhat startling.

Usa arched an eyebrow at Diana, wondering why she was suddenly acting like a cat in the first stages of heat.

"Hello, there." She called warmly, waving for the boys to come over and chat.

"Diana..." Usa hissed, when the boys both smiled at them and headed over. They quickly took seats across from them.

"Taro." The twin in front offered his hand to Usa to shake.

"Keitaro." His brother grinned brilliantly offering Diana his hand, as he sat in the seat adjacent to her own.

Diana smiled alluringly, leaning forward in her seat and grabbed his tie. Pulling him in close to her face as she licked her lips seductively.

"Diana...and your cute." She whispered huskily, as his face shone a bright red. His twin raising his brows in surprise.

Usa groaned in mortification and slapped her hand over her forehead wondered what the hell had gotten into Diana. Was her Mau friend in heat like a true cat? Was this normal for a teenage Mau? If she was then why the hell didn't she stay in their rooms to let the cycle pass?

Sharp whistling caught their attention, they all turned to find the light blonde haired Amazon marching into the room. She had a huge smile on her face as she skipped over to the desk behind Diana and sat down. Quickly rummaging in her satchel hanging from her desk hook, humming delightfully as she pulled out her note book a pen and then promptly pulled out ten brightly color, yarn finger puppets.

Tucking them on the ends of each of her finger's, crooning like a dotting mother then whispering conspiratorially to each one as if they each shared some kind of dark secret with her. Some were animals while other's had human features, all looked homemade.

The twins sat gapping at her odd childish behaviour while Usa quietly took in each puppet that now adorned her finger's. They were each from Japanese folktales, she saw Momataro and his companions the monkey, the dog and the pheasant very clearly.

Diana turned with a warm, kindred smile towards the strange amazon who was to focused on playing with her finger puppets to notice her at all.

"Hello, my names Diana. Looks like we will be in the same class together this year. I hope we can become good friends." She offered sweetly.

The blonde merely glanced up cautiously, meeting Diana's friendly eyes for a moment before Usa hand clutched her shoulder and spun her back around.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, the last thing she wanted was for Diana to make friends with the no doubt severely mentally unstable girl behind her.

"Making friends...you want to know why they are chasing Lysa around right?" Diana stated quietly, making sure Pallas didn't hear her.

"Yeah...but..." Usa replied nervously, glancing over Diana's shoulder to the strange girl. Who now had all her finger's battling each other in an all-out free for all. Chastising her puppets poor behaviour like a disappointed mother as they fought each other. "Not to sure on the puppet master there." She stated low enough to not be heard by anyone other than Diana.

"Relax...what's the worst that could happen?" Diana reassured her, turning back to strike up a polite conversation with the crazy puppeteer.

"Famous last words..." Usa moaned, turning around to face the front of the class as the round, stoutly form of Professor Maus waddled into the room through the rooms forward door. She pulled it closed behind her and then called out for order as she headed to her desk to do roll call of the students.

Classes came and went for the morning, while Diana kept trying to create a friendship with the Amazon who apparently never took off those silly finger puppets and absurdly wrote her notes with them still on her fingers. When the lunch bell tolled, they headed off to the banquet hall in search of food. They had both missed breakfast and Usa's stomach was growling angrily at her for not feeding it.

Diana was completely incorrigible, hungrily checking out every decent looking boy that crossed their path, as they wandered the halls. She wasn't subtle about it either, smiling coyly as a cute boy walked past or whispering loudly in Usa's ear all the recent eye candy's gorgeous attributes and what she wanted to do with them all.

By the time they made it down to the house tables, laid out with food. Usa's face was flaming red in embarrassment, having caught several guys giving Diana a surprised double take as they past by over hearing her loud observations of their handsome attributes. Never expecting such bold, aggressive behaviour from a girl.

"Diana, seriously you need to tone down your lusting..." Usa growled as she reluctantly forced Diana to sit down at Selene's Table.

"Why...I'm having fun." Diana pouted, snatching a couple salmon sandwiches from a platter nearby and shoving them into her mouth in huge bites.

Usa rolled her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Diana was becoming impossible to reason with, she just did and said whatever she felt like. She wasn't acting anything like the quiet and reserved girl she once was.

Then Endy caught her eye as he strode into the hall, with the infuriatingly charming young man from this morning. She jumped to her feet, making it only a couple steps before rethinking leaving Diana alone.

She scampered back to her friend's side and whispered sternly in her ear. "Please be good, I have to go talk to Endy I will be right back."

Diana glanced over her shoulder, chewing mildly catching Endy's eye and passing him a curt wave out of habit.

"I'm to hungry at the moment to care about much else, go have fun. Try to get the name of that boy who got under your skirt this morning. He looks like quite a cutie, we could have fun with that one."

The sexual undertones of her instructions where so blatant, Usa found herself gapping at her in disbelief. It was like the girl no longer had a filter. She quickly shook her head and dashed off for Elysian's table.

She slid in beside her brother just as he sat down, ignoring all the strange looks she was receiving from the rest of his house at her invasion.

"Afternoon, Nee-Chan. How goes?" He offered politely, before taking a big bite from a ham and cheese sandwich. The mustard dribbled out of the side, leaving a yellow smear in the crack of his stuffed mouth.

"Terrible, we need to talk." She whispered harshly.

Endy raised an inquisitive brow and smirked at her.

"Finding the Academy a bit strange then?" He offered. "The Headmaster not what you were expecting?" He added cryptically, not wanting any of his house mates to think he didn't respect the woman.

"Exactly..." Usa hissed into his ear. "But that only begins the strange, dear brother." She responded sarcasticly.

She was about to ask if they could speak in private when the rumbling sound of someone clearing their throat issued behind her. She slowly began to crane her head back to see who is was, when the hot breath puffed against her ear sending pleasurable shivers down her body. As bad as this sudden attraction was, coursing like fire over her body, she knew instantly who it was.

"You're in my seat, Sweet Maiden." Helio's soft, smooth voice whispered against her ear. It heated her body and brought a full flush to her cheeks. She moaned and swallowed, their very intimate first meeting flashing in her mind.

Endy chuckled as she promptly slipped out, jumping off the bench as if it was on fire, flustered and blushing she trotted away back to Selene House without a single word. Looking so very much like a rabbit with her tail tucked between her legs. She muttered under her breath knowing very well that her mother never tucked tail from her father after their run in's. No she dashed off in a huff more proud that she received the last word most of the times and most definitely not with her tail between her legs. While Helios made her a trembling, light headed mess.

"I think you left her with a wonderful first impression, Helios." Endy commented lightly, as the older boy sat down. Watching the strawberry blonde make her hasty exit back to her own table with a smirk, his blue eyes dancing with mirth.

"She's quite intriguing?" He muttered, his smile fading away as his eyes bored into her backside with that same soul deep scrutiny that he had used on Endy earlier. Studying the powers he sensed deep within her lithe frame.

Usa was so embarrassed she couldn't even will herself to eat, she didn't make it back to her house table.. Never had a boy unnerved her so much, she had completely panicked and then bailed without even asking him his name. Hanging her head she turned on her heel and left the dining hall needing a little time alone to sort out her feelings and calm down her bodies intense responses. She wasn't used to dealing with them. Plus she couldn't deal with Diana's wild behaviour right now either.

Wandering out into the inner ward beyond the bailey tower that held the dining hall, the gentle warmth of the midday sun bathed her. As she walked aimlessly down a cobble stone path that cut through a grove of trees passing into a lush garden of lilacs bushes and various other flowering bushes she couldn't name. Stone benches hid within the maze and with a heavy sigh she plunked herself down on one to think. It was then the haunting voice floated out over the garden.

"We are all that remains,

of a world in chaos.

Broken by change.

We were once lights in the dark.

Calling out for something to spark.

But now we hide in the crossfire,

waiting for the fighting to expire.

We try to evade, as the void begins to invade.

We are all that remains,

of a life consumed by hate.

Bound, broken and chained.

The voice was beautiful, angelic and so melancholy it brought tears to her eyes. When it started up again, Usa couldn't stop herself from tracing its source. Heading down a corridor of sweet smelling lilac bushes she followed the timeless voice.

"In your eyes! In your eyes!

Is were the light of life lies

We are all that remains!

Of a world in chaos, shattered by...

broken by...bound in chains.

You are never gonna defeat me, now that I can finally fly!

You are never gonna defeat me, now that I can finally fly!"

Usa peeked around a white gabled archway that had been planted between two lilac bushes, finding the light blonde Amazon sitting upon a plaid picnic blanket within a secluded glade beyond. Looking far more relaxed and casual with her navy blazer cast off. Her tucked in white blouse billowing in the slight breeze, complete content in her solitude. She had a basket open beside her as she happily unpacked her provisions. Her finger puppets were currently tucked away in her school bag nearby. When she caught sight of Usa staring at her, her soft blue eyes went wide in horror and she stiffened. Looking like a frightened animal, she stared nervously back at her.

"Hi..." Usa gave her a warm smile, wanting to put the girl at ease. "I heard your singing...and well...Wow, your voice is gorgeous." She complimented her honestly.

Pallas finally warmed to her, a small smile of gratitude pulling on her lips. "Thank you." She spoke timidly.

"Pallas isn't it?" Usa tried to keep the conversation going, wanting to make a connection with her. She didn't seem so threatening without her sister's as back up. She seemed like a gentle spirit and just plain lonely. "May I join you?" Usa asked, taking a few steps forwards.

"Uhm...sure I guess. At least until my sisters arrive. They don't like me talking much to others. Not safe...and I tend not make the best choices..." She rambled, continuing to pull out food from the basket.

"Why are you not eating in the dining hall with the rest of Mariner House?" Usa asked, a concerned frown upon her face.

Pallas was quiet for a long time, picking at the hem of her light blue pleated skirt. Her navy jacket had been taken off and was hanging on the bushes behind her.

"They don't like me much..." She answered so quietly Usa barely heard her. Diana had tried valiantly to get Pallas to talk to her back in home room this morning. The girl had ignored her most of the time, finally giving in to offering her name but nothing else. Usa had thought she was being rude, now she realized she was just very, very shy and very distrustful of others.

"Oh...why?" Usa settled down on the edge of the blanket, tucking her legs under her skirt.

"Because I'm odd..." Pallas gave her a painful grimace, as if she was surprised Usa hadn't noticed. "I would rather talk to my puppets then real people."

"You are rather shy perhaps...but I would never call you odd." Usa smiled sweetly at her, finally understanding the finger puppets more. Chastising herself for jumping to conclusions that she was crazy before getting to know her first.

"People scare me, so I have no friends." Pallas nodded honestly, finishing setting her table and wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

Usa's frown deepened, something very horrible had happened to this young woman when she was a child to invoke such a severe phobia of people.

"No reason to be scared." Usa reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "I will be your first friend...okay?" She gave her a brilliant trusting smile.

Pallas slowly raised her head a small, hopeful look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" A rash, boisterous voice shouted out. Pallas sighed and merely dug into her basket retrieving the half full swear jar and setting it silently before Juno's plate.

Usa spun around, her Senshi awareness of threat tingling over her skin. Releasing Pallas's hand and jumping to her feet in a defensive position. Finding the three other Amazon's standing at the archway glaring dangerously at her.

"Get away from our sister!" The green haired Amazon demanded, pointing at her and marching over with obvious menace. Her body coiled, ready to unleash some bodily damage upon her if she didn't get some distance from Pallas and fast!

Usa gave Juno a measuring stare as she retreated a couple steps away.

Pallas lurched to her feet in defence of her first real friend.

"Relax, Juno!" She moved in front of her taller sister, who was glowering at Usa like she was a bug she wanted to squish.

Pallas placed both hands on her sister's shoulder's gently restraining her raging temper. "We were just talking, she is in my homeroom."

"Fine." Juno snarled, her temper deflating a bit as she looked down at her little sister's pleading eyes. She didn't like it though.

"I'll walk you back to the dining hall." Pallas offered, jogging over to Usa and lightly grasping her arm and leading her away as her sister's sat upon the blanket to dig into their lunch.

Juno noticed the swear jar and with a snarl, shoved a yen bill inside. Her habit of swearing so indiscriminately was getting expensive.

The brunette kept a watchful eye on both of them as they walked through the archway.

"Be back quickly, Pallas or their will be no lunch left for you." Vesta called in warning.

When Usa and Pallas were out of sight, Vesta turned to Ceres.

"Follow them." She commanded.

Ceres nodded, leaping into the air and curling her knees up against her chest to perform a perfect back flip over a tall lilac hedge.

"You will have to excuse my sister's. They can be a bit over protective of me. I'm the youngest and I've tended to draw trouble our way because I have no common sense." Pallas shrugged as if it were common knowledge.

"Do they say that?" Usa inquired.

Pallas blushed and hung her head. "I am to trusting and naive, it has caused us to get into some real jams in the past. They pick on me a bit but I don't mind. They are my family and also they are all that I have."

Passing Usa a weak smile as she shrugged again.

Usa frowned she didn't like the fact that not only were those girls bullies to others, they also intimidated and belittled their own sister.

"May I ask you were you come from?" Usa looked pointedly at the tribal beads that adorned her slender braids.

"I'm an Amazon...silly." Pallas giggled, flipping her braids proudly the wooden beads clinking smartly against one another.

"I gathered that, so you grew up in the wilds of the Asteroid belt?" Usa prodded, mildly. She understood that the Amazons tribes were like gypsies always travelling from one place or another. They had no real planet to call home or kingdom to protect their freedom. So they were seen as second class citizen within the Silver Alliance, some even spoke of them as parasites behind closed doors. It was infuriating that even no after a thousand years of peace. The more secure and wealthy individuals of their society still looked for scape goats to blame and cause drama when problems arose.

"Wilds..." Pallas smirked up at her, she was only a few inches shorter. "That's putting it lightly."

"We had no home to speak of, our tribe traveled that cosmic rock jungle of planetoids that is the Kuiper belt. Settling down for a little while in one orbital habitat after another, we were never welcome for long." Pallas linked her arms behind her back, having no issue with sharing just a little about herself.

"I've lived on Harumea, Orca, Quaroar, Makemake and Senda before I turned five." She smiled bitterly up at the sky. "I've never had a home...my sisters have always been my home. I feel safe with them." She finished as they crossed into the inner courtyard again, their shoes clicking against the cobble stone paths as they headed towards a large, elaborate bastion tower that held the dining hall.

"That song you sang was beautiful...but sad." Usa commented with concern. Trying to get to know the young girl as she seemed far less temper mental than the others.

"Yeah...It's about my people. I can't say I have fond memories of growing up in the Asteroid Belt. But now it's covered in darkness." She sighed heavily, kicking a stone in irritation.

Usa's eyes widened in surprise, more of the warnings in her dreams taking shape.

"Pallas!" A sharp, irate voice shouted out behind them. "Shut it!"

Palls sucked in a sudden alarmed breath, turning around to face Ceres who had appeared out of nowhere. Leaping down from a nearby silver pine to glare dangerously at her sister.

Pallas clamped her mouth shut, shivering in fear as Ceres stormed over to her and dragged her away before Usa could even react.

The pink haired princess watched with trepidation as Ceres hauled Pallas away, giving her hell for opening her big mouth.

Poor Pallas all she wanted was to make a connection to someone else, but it seemed her sister's did not trust her and wanted to keep her on a short leash.

Usa mulled over all the information Pallas had offered, thinking back that Hotaru had been negotiating treaties in the belt for the last few months. She had looked haggard and tired, admitting to engaging in combat before coming home. She had barely offered any information about it, changing the topic quickly enough onto boys. Deflecting her Princess's curiosity with trivial gossip.

She was covering up a much larger problem her parents wanted to keep her out of. Which left Usa with even more questions, she would be on Nemesis right now and that planet was on the outer fringe of the Solar System just before the Kuiper Belt. Perhaps her going to appease Diamond was a cover up? Was her mother planning an offensive strike against the darkness from his kingdom? What the hell was going on!

Usa was lost in troubling thought, staring down at her plodding feet as she wandered back into the cool shade of the castle halls. Turning a corner blindly she never noticed the young man headed her way at a leisurely stroll. He was busy gapping up at the architecture of the carved buttresses that held up the halls arched roof and wasn't paying much attention either. Until she collided with his chest, bouncing off with an alarmed squeal to sprawl out upon the flagstones, slightly stunned and blushing profusely.

Helios glanced down mildly, rubbing at his sore chest were her head had impacted. Confronting his flustered maiden once again, with her legs splayed wide and getting another good look at her cute girly panties with their adorable pink stripes that only drew his eyes more fiercely to that secret part of her.

He cleared his throat and ripped his gaze off of her, to fake studying the blank white carved stone of the wall instead. He was a gentlemen and needed to give her some privacy, yet his heart was now pounding hard and he had to restrain himself from being drawn back to the alluring sight of her cute underwear.

"Gomen." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck unable to contain the pleased grin breaking out across his face as he heard her infuriated moan, knowing she was pulling down her skirt and gathering herself up off the floor.

"Watch where you're going..." She seethed, yet her heart was hammering against her chest. Her body tingling with nervous excitement at bumping into him again. Oh kami it's like I'm running into the same patterns mama ran into with papa. She so did not want this coy, easy going guy to make her heart beat differently...to be her prince.

"I could say the same thing, maiden." He countered, still not looking at her. Studying the carved accents along the walls boarders as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Usa sighed indignantly, tapping her foot impatiently to get his attention. He slowly turned to regard her with an amused grin. She instantly blushed and began to chew nervously on her bottom lip, unable to hold onto her anger under his roguish smile.

"You never had any lunch." He stated obviously, over-come by how she was trying to look furious but ending up looking so cute instead. When she had fled the dining hall, he had waited a few minutes to be polite to Endy and then took his leave. Intending on tracking her down, for a second glance at the powers hidden inside, hoping she might be the bearer of the Golden Crystal. But he would only know for sure with further observation. Her brother had powers too, but they were weak and insignificant compared to hers. When he got sidetracked by the architecture. His true mission for coming to the academy hidden deep within the halls of this very massive Palace.

"I wasn't hungry." Usa responded, as her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly.

He merely smiled and shook his head. "Com'on, Maiden's need to eat and there still is a few minutes left in our lunch hour. Let's see if we can't grab you something." He boldly reached for her hand and pulled her after him.

Usa squeaked again but trotted obediently behind him. Her whole body felt feverish upon his touch and she soon felt like she was merely floating behind him. Her feet unsteady and mind spinning in a dizzy haze of overwhelming attraction.

"I don't even know your name yet." She stuttered out breathlessly, the warmth and strength of his hand sending jolts of unbridled excitement coursing through her entire body. She had never experienced anything like this before. He completely unraveled her calm with one charming smile, a kindness sent her heart into overdrive and now she was light headed and worried she was going to klutz out again.

She was a total wreck around this boy...but she also thought she liked it!

"Helios." He called giving her another amused grin over his shoulder.

"Usagi..." She blurted back, if more loudly then she intended in her nervousness. He merely nodded, introductions over.

Helios was on a mission, he couldn't be distracted, and yet he knew he couldn't stay away from her. He needed to take care of her, this feeling of wanting to protect her was over powering his common sense. Even if for now all he had to do was feed her. It had become the most important thing to him. A possessiveness over her was blooming in his heart, they had barely met but he knew instantly that she was someone important.

He needed to keep her close, there was just something about her that enthralled him. He had a job to do here at the academy so he couldn't let himself be sidetracked to much. But he really wanted to get to know this silly, bun-headed girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pallas Dream**

As the week progressed, Diana's wild behaviour continued to grow. Whatever talk that had started over Usa's spectacular klutz attack out front of the gym, was soon over shadowed by Diana's outrageous escapades.

The most spectacular being her showing off her Mau endowed balance, stamina and acrobatics during Gym class. Her unwittingly erotic spectacle unsettling the gruff, old man with the shaggy eyebrows that ended up being their gym teacher. The fact that their uniform was only short silver track shorts and a white collared tank that barely covered their navel. Didn't help the balding old man with being able to cover up his discomfort as how unwillingly turned on, Diana was making him.

Refusing to do as she was told..which was running laps. Ignoring him completely and just fooling around on the gymnastic equipment and matts, enjoying herself to the fullest. Completely oblivious it seemed to what she was doing to their teacher's once calm and professional exterior. As she thrust her butt up into the air and pushed her ample cleavage out in full view of everyone. She soon had the middle aged man blushing and incredibly flustered as she bent and twisted her body around the double beams. Her school gym uniform of a tight white t-shirt and short silver track shorts leaving very little to the imagination.

Finally the man had just fled the gym, all professional curtesy evaporating with the fact his crotch was now straining against his bright red track shorts, humiliated and in pain. The rest of the class including Usa had stood in stunned horror as Diana continued to bend and flip upon the bars, laughing and giggling her enjoyment. Usa was thankful that gym wasn't co-ed, Diana was acting like some jocks wet fantasy with her antics.

Diana had also managed to befriend most of the student body...the male half at least. She went from being a soft spoken, well-mannered girl to boisterous and eager for a good time. She had become the most popular girl in their house and everyone on campus knew who she was. Usa monitored her nervously, having sat her down a couple times back in the privacy of their dorm room trying to understand why she was acting out this way.

It wasn't like her friend to behave in such an out of control manner. Especially one so overtly flirty, where even her own mother would be blushing if she ever found out. Diana would only shrug off her concern, stating she was finally starting to live a little and she needed to back off. Usa didn't like how wild and irresponsible she was being, staying out past curfew hanging out with other rule breaking students from other houses.

She began roving the halls, exploring every square inch of the Palace, even sneaking over the southern storm wall to explore the forests beyond. Doing god's know what with god's knows who! Stealing whatever she wanted, from snacks in the kitchen to equipment from the gym, tools from the maintenance sheds for her extra curricular activities beyond the Palace, whenever she felt like it. Pretty much ignoring her homework, as if her studies didn't matter at all anymore. If she felt like doing something she just did it, without a single care for the consequences to herself or others. She was being reckless and wild and Usa felt she needed to get her to settle down. It seemed all this freedom had gone to her head but she didn't know how to reason with her.

While her relationship with Diana was deteriorating it seemed her friendship with Pallas was flourishing. They only got to talk during homeroom and made the most of it. She got to know Pallas very well as the days past, finding out she was very creative and an apparent natural born storyteller. Those finger puppets were her actors that she used to tell the most enthralling stories. She even had songs and silly rhymes to go along with her performances.

She never went into any more detail about her experiences in the asteroid belt and Usa didn't pry any more than she should. She figured Pallas got into some major trouble with her sister's and didn't want to cause her more tension with the only family she had.

Diana swaggered into homeroom on Thursday in an absolutely giddy mood. Her smile spread wide across her face and a twinkle of delight shining in her eyes. Usa couldn't help but smile back just as brilliantly.

"What is up with you?" She asked from her desk, as Diana took her seat behind Pallas. They had traded seats earlier that week so Pallas could visit with both of them more easily.

"I got a date!" Diana giggled.

Usa gasped. "With who?"

Pallas giggled and clapped her hands, her finger puppets hanging off the edges of her fingers, flapping as if they were dancing for joy.

"Keitaro." Diana leaned forward over her desk, whispering excitedly. "We get leave from campus on the weekends to go to Bella Luna. He just asked me in the hall if I wanted to go check out a karaoke bar they have in the village." But her eager grin slowly fell. "But he wants to double date with his brother, who is to shy to ask the girl he likes, so I've got to set it up." She grumbled in annoyance.

Usa cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, waiting for the that other shoe to drop.

"Taro wants to take you out, Friday night, Usa." Diana dropped the bomb without any pretence at all. She wasn't a subtle girl these days.

Usa swallowed, she had been having one awkward and tense encounter after another with Helios. He always acted calm, and perhaps somewhat reserved when they ran into each other. While she ended up nervously shuffling her feet and blushing like she was on fire. Their conversations were short and sweet, but never lasted near long enough for her. She knew without a doubt she was attracted to him, for the first time she was crushing on a boy!

How could she go on a date with another boy when she had absolutely no feelings for him? It didn't sit right with her as a person or with her heart. The prospect was unseemly and felt somewhat mean to get Taro's hopes up that they might have a relationship when she clearly had no interest in him.

"I'm not interested in him, Diana." Usa leaned forward and hissed back, catching sight of the twins just now, entering the classroom through the back door.

"One date...com'on Usa. He is way to nervous to take me out alone. I need you! Please be my back up for this one!" Diana hissed back.

Usa groaned and hung her head, still shaking her head no. She felt horrible for denying her friend, but at the same time she couldn't give Taro false hope that was just to cruel. Diana glared at her heatedly, silently accusing her for being a bad friend.

Pallas had been ping ponging her gaze back and forth between them. Feeling the tension growing back and forth like the volley's of cannon fire.

"Hey, girls." Keitaro greeted them, sitting himself down at his desk across from Diana. Taro slipped into his own chair beside Pallas giving Usa a small nod and smile. While Keitaro seemed to be the dominate twin, more aggressive and self assured. Taro was quiet and shy, happily conceding his free will to his brother.

"Hi." Diana crooned, shifting in her seat, crossing her legs provocatively. Giving Keitaro a good show of her long slender legs. Keitaro chuckled knowingly and faced front quickly, as Professor Maus entered the room.

Usa narrowed her eyes in distain towards him. Diana was becoming quite the tease and he definitely enjoyed it.

Diana was hounding her between classes, when they had a few minutes as the teacher's exchanged the room. She had trapped her at the end of the class room, near the equipment cabinet. She had been placed in charge of helping the teacher's setup the classroom for this month. The duty would be exchanged to another student at the end of the month. Currently the next subject was to be civics and she had to gather the cleaning solution and brushes to clear the white board up front.

"Have you changed your mind yet? Not to late." Diana whispered, leaning against the wall next to the metal storage cabinet.

"Diana, I just can't. It's not fair to Taro to fake being interested in him, even for your sake. Can't you and Keitaro not figure something else out?" She offered pleadingly, gathering up the spray bottle and soft felt clapper.

"I have been there for you again and again over the years, Princess. Whenever you needed me. I was there and I always had your back. This is the first time I have ever asked you for anything. You can't bail on me, you owe me this." She demanded. "I shouldn't have to beg for your help." She hissed near her ear as Usa moved away from the cabinet to cross the room to clean the board. "Your being a rather crappy best friend in my opinion." She finished heatedly, storming over to her desk and slamming herself down in her chair in a huff.

Usa bowed her head, sniffling softly but refused to show Diana how her words had hurt. She was now doubting her own moral resolve, perhaps she could go out, just this once and pretend to like Taro for one night. Then let him down easy...come up with a game plan for a way to ease him towards the truth so he wouldn't be to hurt and instead might still be okay with simply being just friends.

Her chest ached with guilt as she cleaned the board trying to convince herself to help Diana. The thought of going out with another boy that wasn't Helio's burned her heart and started to make breathing difficult.

She wasn't dating him, but she felt like she was cheating on him none the less. It was a strange possessive feeling she wasn't used to. She wanted desperately to be his girl.

She just couldn't bring herself to being fake and untruthful to Taro. He was her friend and he didn't deserve to be lied too...

By the end of the morning classes, Usa's stomach was tied up into painful knots. Diana had been boring a hole in the back of her head for hours, glaring at her accusingly. Pallas had endured the silent assault without a single word, merely passing the two tense yet sympathetic looks.

The conflict between them had taken it's toll on both of them. Diana was seething when they left the room at lunch time while the pink haired girl hung back with Pallas, with her head hanging low, walking down to the dining hall together. Unable to bear to be around Diana right now, she needed a break to calm down. Diana felt the same and stormed away towards the dinning hall with out a word.

Pallas left her at the front doors of the dining hall with a comforting hug, then left needing to gather up her basket and meet her sister's in the hedge maze for lunch. They were segregating themselves from the student population, more comfortable on their own. Usa felt that was unhealthy but she had no time to ease Pallas and her sisters into their school society. Her plate was full with Diana troubles.

Usa walked into the crowded dining hall, searching for Diana. She needed to talk to her, to make things right. They had never fought before, and the animosity towards her was eating her up inside. She had to make Diana understand what she was asking of her was mean and cruel to Taro. She found Diana sitting at Selene table already dishing up her plate from the nearby platters. Ignoring all the students calling her name and trying to get her to acknowledge them.

She had become very popular at least on a superficial level with the student body. She had made a spectacle of herself on more than one occasion over the last few days. With purely outrageous stunts to attract attention, like sliding down the banister of the grand staircase like she was on a skateboard, flipping with a flourish onto the foyer to whoops and hollers. Her name had now become synonymous with having a good time, the words fun and exciting had come to define her. Usa knew there were far more stories of crazy feats and small rebellions she had yet to hear about.

Usa quietly slipped onto the open seat beside her on the bench. Diana cast her a small, uncaring glance, before ignoring her completely. Pushing her food around her plate with her chop sticks at bit more forcefully.

"Diana...I'm sorry. Please, I don't want to fight." Usa started, her voice was pained and sullen as she felt the knots tightening in her gut.

"Then go out with Taro so I can have a good time with the first boy I have ever liked." Diana shot back heatedly, forcing another heap of guilt upon Usa.

"I...just can't..." Usa ground out, denying her was so painful.

Diana laughed, it was a tight hard sound that grated against the ears. The pink haired princess had never heard that harsh sound from her before. "Typical. Such a selfish, royal brat." She shook her head. "Why would I ever think you would do me a solid? I'm just the fill in Best friend, anyway." She mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Usa gasped in horror.

"If Hotaru had asked this of you, you'd do it without batting an eye! You love her! I have always come in second. You never seem to have any time for me when she's around. But when she is gone, having me around is convenient. I'm good enough then!" She glared at her, unable to contain the venom spewing from her mouth. She had needed to get this out for far to long. She couldn't contain it any longer.

"I've grown up in a Palace filled with people so important and powerful, I had no choice but to fade away into the background. You were the perfect princess, always so put together. Standing tall on her pedestal, no hardship ever touched you. You knew how to act, what to say and your parents trusted that you could hold your own at Royal functions. While I was tethered to my father like a pet cat!" Her heart was beating wildly, her face flushed as if a fever had taken hold. "I didn't live in the Palace, Usa...I just existed...this is my time now!" She growled plaintively.

"No one ever thought about me, I was overlooked time and again. The shadow you cast has always been so deep and far reaching I could never compete and honestly I've never tried. I took it upon myself to take care of you instead, because it gave me a purpose when I honestly had none. A way to prove to my parents that I wasn't useless, that they could depend on me too." it was like a river of emotions broke from her and Usa was caught unawares as to how deeply the undercurrent of resentment ran within her. Now she was treading in the tempest of Diana's feelings of inferiority and angst, fighting desperately not to drown.

"All the years I yearned for attention, for someone to care about my needs, my feelings, even my opinion? My parents were far to busy to care about how their choices affected me. Perhaps it's my own fault for not speaking up, I just held on to all the hurt and pain and stuffed it down deep inside of me. I am tired of depending on only me...for everything. I'm tired of being second best, I need you to see me Usa...for the first time I need you to care about me! To put me first!" She wailed, when Usa only sat there staring back at her awe struck.

Barely breathing, her warm brown eyes filled with hurt and unshed tears. It only infuriated Diana more. As if a shot gun went off Diana shifted and slammed her palms against the table. "I hate you. Usa!" Diana jumped to her feet, tossing her chop sticks down on the table and stormed off.

Leaving Usa gasping for breath, flushed with misery and enduring the cold stares of everyone in the room. The whole dining hall had gone quiet when Diana had started in on her emotional tirade. Now they were questioning what was going on between them. Diana's loud and very dramatic rant had opened their eyes to what kind of failure Usa truly was as a friend. Her name was being whispered all around Selene table and the tables nearby, she was now the bad guy, the horrible selfish friend that thought only for herself.

Usa bolted from the table, the edges of her vision blurring as she forced her tears back. Valiantly holding back a sob as she fled down the hall and outside. Diana's words held such venom, that the sting of them was unbearable. She had felt the jealousy, the resentment, towards her greater standing in the Palace Hierarchy. The torment and the raw hatred Diana felt for Hotaru and their closer relationship. She had never knew how unfairly she had been treating Diana until now. She had just lost one of her best friends and it was tearing her apart!

Endy saw the fight and watched in horror as his sister fled in tears. He threw his napkin onto the table and stood up, intending to go after her when Helios placed a restraining hand on his small shoulder.

"Give her some space for a few minutes to calm down. She is pretty worked up, if you go right now she's liable to lash out at you. From what I've seen of your sister. She is quite proud, she doesn't like to look weak." He finished with a smile, remembering all the times she would get nervous around him. Instead of acting timid or shy, she would become irritated and defensive. It was so damn cute when she was feisty.

He sighed sadly, as he listened to her rapid footsteps fade away. He wanted to go after her himself, to fix what ever had placed a rift between her and Diana. But he had business to deal with himself.

Clapping Endy on the shoulder he took his own leave of the dining hall, leaving his sandwich behind untouched, on his plate. He had no appetite anymore, seeing Usa in such emotional agony stole his hunger.

Usa dashed for the nearest stone bench out beyond the tower in the inner most courtyard of the Palace. Tears clogged her throat and only pathetic little whimpers were coming forth. She leaned forward and pressed her hands to her face as the first of the great sobs trembled through her body. In moments she was keening and bawling outright. In loud heart breaking cries she could not control nor tried to care about controlling.

In a sense she felt like the nine year old girl she was at one point when she was stuck in the past for the first time and missed her mama horribly. She felt so out of control, and scared of the consequences she had created with her poor behaviour. She may have just lost a good friend over not seeing the truth of how things were between them. Due to her own oblivious and selfish nature. Her heart felt like it had just been torn from her body. She had been friends with Diana since they were little kids. She had always thought they were close, like sisters. She was the constant in her life she could always depend on. While Diana had viewed her as the blade that continuously cut her self worth. Leaving her self conscious, and bleeding in obscurity all these years.

Knowing how second rate and left out she actually felt within the halls of the Palace and especially when Hotaru came to visit was a shattering revelation. She truly had been a horribly self absorbed and worthless friend to her. She had gave nothing back, just took her for granted. She had deserved so much better in a supposed best friend. Usa felt absolutely horrible for unintentionally treating her so unfairly over the years. To breed such contempt for Hotaru...for herself. She truly was a terrible, inconsiderate person.

"You're a bit of a cry baby, aren't' ya?" A smooth, carefree voice woke her from her misery. As it was she didn't want anyone to see her in such a shattered state.

So with a gasp she quickly started wiping away the moisture trailing down her face and cast her head away to the side, not wanting her intruder to catch how soggy and pathetic she looked. It was a feeble attempt.

"I am not." She defended though somewhat weakly, her voice wavered slightly destroying the strength of her words.

Danik sat himself down on the edge of the bench, not looking her way. Polite or perhaps compassionate enough to give her some privacy. He laced his finger's behind his head and leaned casually against the bench, sighing contentedly as the midday warmth bathed his handsome princely face.

"I saw everything in there, it was rather embarrassing." He commented, lightly. Usa scowled he wasn't helping. She was tempted to tell him to shove it but listened anyways as he pushed onward. "Diana had no right to unload on you so publicly and drag your good name down like that. Such a commoner's display of temper. It was so ill-mannered and low class. It was rather embarrassing for everyone, I think. Everyone is talking, the rumour mill has some good material to spin about you for a while...Princess. " He finished with an amused smile. His final use of her title, a subtle jibe. Casting out his line and hoping to hook some more information. Since Usa was such a private person he knew very little about her. But he had heard Diana at the table curse her name with that very same title.

So now he was curious...

Usa paid him a scathing glare, instead. Wondering where he was going with this.

"I don't care, she had every right to be angry with me! I have been a rather fair weather friend to her for years. Only really paying attention to her when it suited me...when it was convenient. I was just far to self-involved to notice how poorly I was treating her. This was a wake-up call I think I needed." Usa defended, even though her gut was churning with anxiety. Completely ignoring the jibe. She hated being talked about behind her back. Having to endure the accusing looks and whispers in the halls until this drama past was going to be tough.

It was like her old school days growing up all over again. Calling her spoiled, conceded and uncaring about others. That she was supposed to give everyone at the school proper attention, know everyones name and be available to their every whim. If she didn't talk to you it meant you weren't good enough. Or it meant that she was stuck up when it was far from it. It was to hard and to tiring to appease her peers so she had given up. Her once narrow minded popularity, reduced to being an outsider. An outcast who was shunned and whispered about behind her back. She thought perhaps here she wouldn't have to deal with that kind of crap, but apparently not.

Helios had taken his leave of the Palace, needing to get to his rendezvous spot along the west wing of the storm wall to meet Lysa. She had been hiding out for the last week in Bella Luna, while Helios took on the primary role as eyes and ears here at the Academy. Her cover had been blown the very first day and she couldn't be seen without destroying their mission completely. So they had changed places the last minute.

He was walking quickly down the main path of the courtyard just beyond the dining hall's bastion tower, weaving under the shade of an oak tree when he caught sight of her. Speaking softly upon a bench with another guy. Who seemed to be sitting far to close and speaking far to intimately to her, for his liking.

"Damn." Helios growled, he had wanted Endy to come to her aid not a complete stranger but it seemed the dark haired boy hadn't arrived yet. He took note quickly enough that this young man had the same silver and white uniform as Usa so he was a part of Selene House. The fact that this guy had more opportunities to be close to her only infuriated him more and in more ways than he was willing to admit to.

He needed to get to Lysa. They needed a good solid plan to stop the Dead Moon's infiltration of the Academy before the Eclipse in three week's time. If they didn't purge the Lemures and find the Golden Crystal by then it would be to late. The eclipse would weaken the Seal upon the Mirror of Souls and Nehelenia would be free again. To finish her vengeance upon the White Moon and reclaim her lost throne. But he couldn't just keep on walking like seeing her with another guy didn't bother him!

It bothered him a hell of a lot!

When the green haired boy shimmied over closer to her and bumped his shoulder against hers, gaining a weak, if honest smile from her, his gut clenched and he was in motion before he could think things through.

Striding possessively up behind them, he placed his hands firmly on her shoulder's. Drawing her attention away from the young man currently consoling her.

Usa blushed as she craned her head up to see him, glowering down at Danik dangerously, staking his claim silently to the young man.

"Hello, then." Danik smiled up at him innocently, scooting back to the edge of the bench.

"Helios?" Usa blinked rapidly her head spinning at his sudden invasion and the excited tingling coursing through her as he gripped her shoulder's.

"Usa, I am sorry for what happened between you and Diana." He leaned down and whispered against her ear. Making her shiver from the heat of his breath. "If you need to talk, I'm right here." He cast Danik a hard look that stated his help was no longer wanted or needed. Danik swallowed, giving Helios a measuring gaze before standing up. Catching on rather quickly that this young man from Elysian house already had dibs on Usa and his attention on her wasn't a welcomed one.

Danik had only wanted to help, he had no romantic intentions towards the girl. He honestly was a free spirit, who wanted only a good time and to be tied down with attachments to one female wasn't part of his future plans.

He gave Helios a curt nod, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. "I can see you are in good hands now, Usa. I'll see you around then." He offered before swaggering away, male dignity intact.

Helios climbed over the back of the bench and made himself comfortable beside her. Usa took note that he still hadn't bothered to wear the full uniform. His worn blue jeans firmly in place upon his legs, he stretched them out and got comfortable. Folding his hands over his stomach in a lazy manner, wanting Usa to feel comfortable too. His sudden appearance had been rather intense he had to admit and he could tell by how she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap that he was making her nervous.

Her emotions were currently running high and he had only agitated things further. So he was doing his best to give her space while also staying close by if she needed anything from him. It was also in his mindset that should the Danik guy come back he could be more in control of the situation and usher her away if need be.

Helios waited quietly as she gathered herself again. Avoiding meeting his warm, compassionate blue eyes with her own.

Usa's chest hurt, she unconsciously pushed the palm of her hand against her heart, trying to ease the pain that had accumulated there.

"Diana isn't normally like this..." Usa started, her voice soft and far away. "She is very caring, sensitive, compassionate and very patient and understanding of others. She's accepting of all my faults and has always loved me anyway. But I deserved what I got, I deserved every hateful word of it!" She clenched her teeth to try and contain the sob wanting to break free again.

"What got her so riled?" Helios asked innocently.

Usa spun in surprise towards him, swallowing again and again. Unwilling to answer because then she would have to admit that she really like him. Instead she ended up looking like a trapped deer, trembling under his piercing stare.

"Are you ever going to wear your school uniform properly?" She smirked, trying to deflect the question. Unable to answer him without revealing how she felt or digging herself deeper into a hole she couldn't get out of without admitting her feelings. Feelings she had yet to accept fully.

Helios glanced down at his old jeans with a small smile, knowing full well she was trying to avoid answering his question.

"I'm sure your Sensei are displeased with this act of disrespect and your lack of obedience to dress code. The Kohai here at the Academy look up to us older students. You are setting a rather bad example. " She added.

Helios's shrugged, "I've gotten a few reprimands over the last week. But I've never been one to conform at least not completely. I enjoy my freedom to much, I guess this is just a small rebellion on my part."

Usa laughed lightly, she understood rebellion all to well. She had given her mother a hard time over going to this school from the get go. She was regretting her behaviour now though. Her mother had her best interests at heart and it felt like destiny that she was here now. She was needed to protect this Academy and it was a way to prove to her mother and herself that she was a capable Senshi.

Helios slipped his hand into hers, entwining his fingers with hers as if it was natural for them to touch so intimately. It had been such a simple natural gesture that he hadn't put more thought into it before he'd done it. It felt so right, he never questioned the act.

Usa sucked in a cold breath, as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready. But friends fight, if they didn't then I would be worried that the relationship was false. We fight because we care so deeply for each other that if we don't vent a little, it will poison our hearts. Give Diana some time to cool off, then go talk to her. Work it out, I am sure your friendship is not broken it's just wounded and in need of mending." Helio's rolled his head her way with a knowing smile.

"Thank you." Usa smiled back hopefully. He had really helped rekindle her faith in her friendship with Diana. She would do as he wished for now, by tonight before bed they were going to have a good long talk. It had been a long time in coming, she could never forgive herself for being so oblivious to how insignificant Diana had felt all these years. She would make things right from now on, make sure she knew how much she meant to her each day.

Just then a ferocious howling echoed from the depths of the Palace. Helios and Usa were both on their feet in an instant. Without another second both were dashing back across the courtyard towards the tower that held the dining hall.

The tortured howl vibrated across the hedge maze, alerting the four Amazons that the Lemure had finally awoken, fully corrupting the soul it had hidden in days ago.

"That's our cue." Vesta rose from the picnic blanket.

"To do what...watch?" Cere stated bitterly, pressing her hands in irritation against her hips. "It's not like it will listen to us anyway."

"It's early..." Juno started. "Granny's going to be pissed if it runs wild."

"It's could be an immature reflection and it might not survive long?" Pallas sighed, her voice concerned not for the innocent victim but for the weak demonic creature trying to emerge. Seeing the evil being as a frail infant in need of care rather than something that needed to be destroyed or banished. Right now the victim was faceless and she had no connection to whom it might be, so her emotions of attachment were rather abstract.

"Either way, we better make sure it accomplishes something useful, or we are going to get a major earful from Old Zircy." Vesta moaned, jogging away through the gabled arbor.

The dining hall was in complete chaos, students were screaming and trying to escape through the small back door against the circular naive. The double doors at the front of the hall were blocked by the debris of heavy stone tables. Leaving the mass of students trapped and now pressed in a large compressed group against the back wall, as a massive furry beast paced in front of them like a feral tiger looking for food.

"Damn!" Helios hissed, pulling on the heavy stone slabs futilely. Peeking in through the cracks of the broken tables at the massive hysteria breaking out inside.

Usa's heart was froze in pure terror, Endy was in there...how was she going to get in there to save him. Panic was setting in when Helio's grabbed her hand and pulled her away down the hall before she could even blink.

"I need to get you someplace safe, then I'll go back and get those people out of there." He promised, his voice was confident and strong as if being a super hero was something he was used to doing. But she wasn't the one in need of rescuing.

"Uhm..." Usa was about to respond that she could help, but that would give away her secret so she kept silent. Allowing Helios to tuck her away safely in a broom closet down the hall.

"Stay here until I come get you...okay." He pushed her down gently into the small space.

She tucked her knees up under her chin, submitting to his chivalry. Allowing him to see her as a damsel in need of saving. Her mother had done the same thing on occasion she knew from the stories her father had told her, how she would ensure her cover before making her entrance as the Sailor Suited Soldier of love and Justice.

Then her eyes locked with his for a moment, tearing up at the fear she saw in his eyes. Not for himself but for her. He needed her to be safe, it was a desperate emotion that was pulling upon her heart.

"Okay..." She whispered back, playing the part of the weak damsel. This wasn't her !...being weak and needing a prince to swoop in and protect her had never been a part of her personality. She cringed inwardly, at betraying herself. But with Helios she wanted him to protect her for the first time in her life she didn't want to be the strongest person.

He closed the door gently and raced away.

When his footsteps faded away, Usa crawled out of the closet and double checked the hall for him. She felt bad about lieing to him, for betraying his trust. But she was the only one here powerful enough to vanquish that monster. Finding the hall empty she gathered herself up off the floor and raced away in the other direction. There was only two ways into the dining hall, finding a way into that secret passage Zirconia had used to enter the hall that first night or through the giant skylight.

Usa opted for the easiest entrance, heading up the grande staircase to the second floor. She pushed open the first window she saw and began to scale the outside of the palace. Using all her Senshi strength and enhanced balance to climb up the tower, leaping from ledge to ledge with practiced ease. Heading back towards the massive rotunda of glass that was the skylight over the dining hall.

"Moon Prism Power!" She shouted, reaching above her head as she plummeted towards the steel framed glass roof. Having leaped from a centalion battlement adjoining the bastion tower that the dining hall jutted out from. She was free falling within moments, the wind buffeting her body, snapping at her school uniform and whipping her twin tails behind her.

When the tell-tale humming of her power's coming forth did not happen, cold fear gripped her, especially when she realized the skylight was approached far to fast.

Perhaps I should have thought this out more...

"Moon Prism Power!" She shouted desperately as the glass closed in. With a scream of terror she crossed her arms over her face. Needing to protect herself she curled her knees up also, just before impact. Her body hit the glass, shattering it into a thousand shards of jagged crystal. Which rained down upon the lavender grey beast below. It howled in fear, scampering away to the far side of the room with its fluffy tail between it's legs.

Usa landed on her feet, bending her knees to absorb the impact of the floor.

"Crap..." She hissed, still in civilian form with the whole student body now gapping at her in disbelief over her outrageous entrance.

If rumours of her being a crappy person weren't bad enough, now she was the crazy vigilante who smashed through skylights. No one was going to talk to her now.

Taking a deep breath she let it all roll off her shoulder's. She had no time to deal with it right now. Scanning the crowds she found Endy standing stunned in the periphery of the panic. Hiding just out of view behind a pillar in the back arcade.

When her eyes locked with his, he was in motion. Running at a full sprint towards her.

"It's Diana!" he screamed, as he charged for her side.

Usa whipped her gaze back to the now stalking beast. It's hackles were up along it's neck and flank, its lips pulled back along it's stout muzzle. Vibrating in a menacing thin lipped snarl, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth. It was like her cat form had gotten a demonic over haul, her fur darker and more feral. Her feline features elongated and broadened like a wolfs, with glowing yellow eyes burning with cold fury. Increasing in size several times so that she was the girth and height of a giant cat. Her shoulder's broad and powerful, back hunches and front legs rippling with taunt muscles. Coiling and stretching with pent up aggression in need of release. Long sharp claws extending from her huge paws like deadly razor blades. She had been transformed into some hellish version of herself, a harbinger of death and destruction.

"Diana...? No…" Usa breathed in horror, not wanting to believe it but knowing the truth of it. The guilt of not stopping this transformation in time. Weighing heavy upon her chest, constraining her breath as her heart beat in a rising panic. "I should have known something would happen." She muttered in anger. Diana's nightmare and strange behaviour should have been enough of a clue. But she had been so oblivious to it all, so wrapped up in all the trivial things going on in her life instead. As much as she hated to admit to it, she followed more in her mother's footsteps than she liked. Being a trouble magnet was definitely one of them.

At the sound of her name, Diana's rounded ears folded back and she growled a warning back at Usa.

The pink haired princess quickly gathered her wits, "Is everyone alright?" she asked Endy, never taking her eyes off the dark beast Diana had become.

"Yeah, she's been hunting for someone and hasn't attacked...yet." Endy responded nervously.

"Keeeee-tarr-oooooo!" Diana howled, her voice a low snarling growl as if she were answering Endy's question.

"Oh man..." Usa moaned, as Diana began to sniff the air.

**Earlier...**

Diana was livid, stomping down the hall her mind seething over how stubborn and selfish Usa was being. Condemning her Princess for being a pathetic friend who had never been there for her when she really needed her. She had given Usa all of her devotion, her time and her love for years expecting nothing in return. She was finally coming out of her box and experiencing life and instead of supporting her, she was trying to sabotage her first date. In the end she could depend on no one but herself, she was alone...truly she always had been.

So lost in her loathing she never realized how far she had come down the hall until the familiar cool and confident voice floated out to her. She stopped just in the shadows of the archway before the great foyer. Searching the majestic entry for the owner of the voice she had come to love. Finding Keitaro leaning against the side of the grand staircase with his twin.

"My plan should work out Taro, stop fretting so much." He brushed his hand through his messy dusty blonde hair that she found so sexy. His hazel eyes scanning his brother's face for assurance that he was still on board.

"Kei don't you feel even a little guilty about using her?" Taro huffed, turning to lean against the stone casement of the stairs. Staring sadly down at his dress shoes.

"No." Keitaro gave him an incredulous smirk. "We come from superior stock, Taro. We are wealthy elite and we should strive for a higher quality of girl to have on our arms. Diana is a commoner, through and through."

Taro merely nodded.

Diana's face crumpled into a worried frown she didn't like were this conversation was going. A small crack was forming in her heart. She had given Keitaro her love, he had been her first kiss, her first make out session. She would have been given him her trust and willingly give him her innocence eventually. She had believed he may have been the one? The person who would have put her first.

"Look what I really want is her friend, Usa. I will do whatever is necessary to spend some quality time with her. I want her as my girlfriend, she is absolutely gorgeous." With each word Diana felt more of her heart break, "With that long sugar pink blonde hair and sweet big blue eyes she's like an angel come down to earth, I'm totally infatuated with her. I can tell she is from superior stock as well. She carries herself with a regal quality that Diana cannot match. Frankly, I've had my fun with her. The girl is getting far to clingy and needy for my tastes."

Diana felt her throat tighten up at his words, "Diana has no real sex appeal for me, she is just plain man, boring and utterly forgettable. Honestly after friday night. I'll have no use for her at all." Keitaro stated without a shred of remorse.

Then something snapped inside of Diana. Keitaro's cruel words had shattered her so completely that the darkness that had been contained once now spread forth throughout her soul like a virulent disease.

Her face was cold and impassive as she stepped out of hiding to confront the contriving brothers of their plan.

"Wow…such arrogance…such…manipulation…you never had any feelings for me at all." She stated without emotion, a shadow falling over her face. Creating a menacing aura the neither Keitaro or his brother seemed to notice at first.

Keitaro sighed as if bored and stepped off the wall to greet her.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag." he chuckled, making light of the fact the Diana was a Mau. "Yeah, sorry. You're a means to an end really. " But he didn't sound at all apologetic.

"Kissing me...all those sweet things you said to me? It was all a lie..." She spoke so softly, as if hissing. Wanting to hear it out loud.

He shrugged, as his brother hovered at his elbow staring with concern towards Diana. The shadows accumulating in her cold stare now frightening him.

"You were far to willing and just plain convenient, that's all." Keitaro stated without emotion, to pompous and oblivious to realize he was digging his own grave.

Hate, Resentments, Grudges and penetrating Sorrow accumulated and compounded inside her fragile heart, until the strain was to much and it crumbled away into nothing. She threw her head back and began to laugh a loud, vicious cackle that had both boys quaking in fear now.

A massive shadow burst forth from her chest as she screamed in agony. It loomed over her for a second like the spirit of death, before diving at her and consuming her whole.

**Now...**

"Keitaro and Taro came charging into the dining room with that beast on their heels." Endy explained, his eyes full of pain at how stricken his sister looked.

"I confronted them and they said it was Diana at least what's left of her." He finished, sniffling as he held onto his tears. Trying to contain his fear and worry that he may never see his friend Diana again. She might have been Usa's closest friend. But he also had years of fond memories with her as well. She was family and he couldn't bear not have to her in his life.

"You have to save her, Nee-Chan. You just gotta..." He pleaded.

Usa heaved a deep breath needing to tamp down on her own fears. She was powerless, what could she do? The fact that her connection to the silver crystal was broken only terrified her more. Swallowing the lump growing in her throat she sought to look calm and in control as she guided Endy behind her. Needing to have him safely out of harm's way.

"Diana...please. Talk to me." She pleaded to the now rage filled monster snarling at the huddled crowds of students. Her yellow cat like eyes glowing with menace, there didn't seem to be even a trace of the caring, compassionate soul of Diana.

Diana caught the scent she had been searching for and with a low rumbling snarl she leaped into the crowd, her claws outstretched, her teeth bared and prepared to rip her prey apart.

"Diana! NOOOO!" Usa screamed, her voice drowned out by the cries of panic and terror as the mass of student's parted and scrambled over one another to get away from the murderous beast. As it charged through them intent on it's prey.

"Sis!" Endy howled in fear, as the crowds surged and swarmed around them. Like a frightened herd of prey animals they scattered over the remains of the dining hall, uncaring who they trampled on, only seeking to spare their own lives.

"Please...I need power to fight, so save my friends...my family..." Usa squeezed her eyes shut tight, pleading to the universe to hear her. She couldn't lose Diana. "I can't lose her...I love her...she the most important friend I have..." She sobbed, falling to her knees in despair, hoping that the connection would come back and grant her power to save them…to save Diana from herself and the evil inside of her.

Helios was hidden just behind the naives small door, having discovered this secret passage of Zirconia's earlier this week. He had become one with the shadows, moving feather light down the corridor not wanting to be detected. He was still discovering more passages every day, searching for her hidden chamber. Knowing that was where she hide the Dark Mirror of Souls, destroying that vile mirror was the only way to stop the Lemures from invading and Nehelenia from escape.

Usa's soul calling out for aid, so desperately. Penetrated his heart, vibrating through his very being like a beacon. His chest burned, every muscle was clenched tight, aching with a need to be released. He cringed and clasped his chest as his own power responded to hers. Growling in pain, he then braced both of his hands against the wall that abutted against the dining hall. Seeking to support his love. Allowing his powers to be summoned for his dear Maiden. He bowed his head and surrendered to her need. His power harmonizing with her call for the Silver Crystal's aid. Giving her the added strength to pierce through the seal that was blocking her powers.

The bell still hidden in her pocket warmed and called out in a beautiful tone. Ringing through the chaos, carrying a new power and hopeful aura of peace. Usa pulled her hands away from her face in shock as her body was bathed in a golden light. The tears streaming down her face were dried by the comforting warmth now penetrating her body.

This new power filled her, humming through the crystal that hung from her neck. She stared down in awe as her whole body began to glow, bathed in the glory of this new power. She floated up towards the broken skylight, as the majestic sight of a pure white Pegasus shimmered into their reality. With his wings spread wide he bowed his elegant head towards her as if acknowledging her as a mighty queen.

Her pink hair snapped in the gal force wind he created, matching the wild rhythm of his pearl white mane.

So caught up in the whirlwind of power she never noticed her brother had gone rigid upon the floor, curled up in the fetal position as he attempted to save himself from the stampede. He had pleaded to the universe himself, not wanting to be weak anymore. Wanting to help his sister fight, needing to save all the innocent lives around him. His honest wish to have powers to heal Diana, finally powerful enough to call forth his heritage.

His deep blue eyes faded, as a golden hue swirled within the depths. The crystal hanging upon his neck resonated with the relic still sleeping within the fabric of time. Vibrating with the power of Elysian it began to glow gold.

Endy felt like he was suffocating, unable to take a single deep breath as the ancient power was seeding itself within his soul. His whole body was humming as if an ethereal battery now charged through every cell.

Slowly he acclimated to the incredible power coursing through him, regaining his composure as he struggled back to his feet. Starring down at himself in awe as his school uniform had transformed into a lavender suit of state. A regal black silk cape snapped behind him, as he tentatively patted his face. Finding a slight weight over his eyes, of a white harlequin mask that now adorned his prepubescent face.

In his left hand was a thin, deadly rapier sword with a curving gold hilt. He was thankful he knew how to use it thanks to his training with his father's Shitinneou. Watching his father train with them and then his father having him begin his own training helped not only bond them together but show him that he could to defend himself.

An explosion of light flashed above his head, he snapped his gaze up to the skylight.

As his sister called down her new power's.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

When Helios had not shown up for their meeting, Lysa had risked entering the Academy to find him. Worried he had been found out and was being tortured or killed by the evil witch Zirconia, she sprinted down the hall toward the dining room when his power exploded over into this reality. With her heart slamming against her chest with anxiety that he was in a life or death battle with the Amazons, she closed the distance between her and the blocked doorway.

He would need her aid she couldn't complete this mission without him. The whole universe hinged on his abilities to sense the golden crystal. With a cry of frustration she found the double doors blocked by stone rubble, peeking anxiously through the cracks. She saw the Pegasus hovering beneath the crystal glow of the skylight with Usa floating before him. Her nude body bathed in the holy glow of transformation.

"You offer your power to her...dear brother?" She whispered, "I hope you know what you are doing." She bowed her head gravely, the worry etched deeply upon her young face.

When Sailor Moon's booted feet touched the floor once more she was in full Super Senshi form. Her sceptre once elegant and peaceful had transformed into something for more deadly. That of a long, tapering sword of purest crystal. Gripping the curved golden hilt tightly, she scanned the chaos for Diana.

"She's over there." Tux motioned, jogging up beside her.

Sailor Moon glanced to the right at the sound of his voice, her jaw dropping in surprise to find her little brother now in full Tuxedo Mask regalia. He cast her a smug smirk full of confidence and self assurance...just like their father would. Pointing his narrow blade towards the back wall near the small doorway. "There's a joke in here somewhere about this." She muttered to herself snidely not wanting to hear it.

Keitaro lay writhing beneath the beast that was Diana. Who was batting at him as if playing with a mouse, her claws raking through his uniform, shredding his skin in long gashes. He screamed and tried to evade her attacks to no avail. She was larger than him, dominating his weak human body easily. His brother Taro already lay a few yards away in a pool of his own blood...unmoving.

"Oh...kami..." Super Sailor Moon gasped at the carnage Diana had created in her rage.

"Stop! Diana!" Tux rushed forward, without thought. Swinging his sword in warning towards Diana. Hoping she would at least back off.

Super Sailor Moon was in motion to protect him, as Diana howled and lunged with incredible speed to intercept his rash charge. Her gaping maw dripping with saliva, large sharp teeth gnashing to tear his small soft body apart.

Super Sailor Moon swung the Chibi Tux into her arms and leapt away. Tux glowered up at her in frustration, arms unwillingly wrapped around her neck for support. Great now I know what mama felt like when I jump head first into danger. No wonder she pulled me out all the time. The strange juxtaposition of Sailor Moon having to swoop in and save Tuxedo Mask wasn't lost on her either as she smiled and laughed quietly.

"What are you doing?" He ranted.

Super Sailor Moon merely smiled down at him with an odd, amusement. This was the strangest role reversal ever!

The Amazon Quartet watched from the apex of the skylight, hovering over the hole Usa had made earlier. Kneeling and peering down at the battle below with tense expressions.

"This looks promising." Vesta smirked.

Ceres clapped her hands together gleefully, as the Beast kept both would be saviours on the defence and on the run. Chasing them around the back of the dining hall, as they jumped and evaded her swiping claws.

Juno scowled down at the battle, "But we can't control her...when she's done killing those two she is going to devour every student in the academy!"

"That won't be good..." Vesta admitted.

"I doubt Zircy will approve..." Ceres moaned in irritation. "This little coup de tat would be over far to soon."

"She still hasn't found the bearer of the Golden Crystal, if the Academy falls now then all of Nehelenia's thousands of years of planning would be for nothing." Vesta sighed.

"So would our lives." Pallas finally moaned, casting each of her sister's a deeply worried frown.

They all nodded.

But Pallas could not keep her eyes off of the battle below, Super Sailor Moon's pleading cries for Diana to wake up, to come to her senses pulled at her heart. Diana was her friend too...she couldn't bear to see her soul corrupted by a Lemure. Usa had been so upset when they had fought, she should have stayed and helped mend their friendship. But she had chosen her loyalty to her sister's above her first true friendships. Now look what had happened.

If Diana's soul was consumed and the light snuffed out for good she couldn't bear it...the pain she had seen in Usa eyes earlier would pale to the devastation they would both feel if they lost Diana. She was to much of a sweet and gentle soul. Plus Usa and Diana had been her first true friends since ever. In some ways they treated her better than her own sisters did and it made her see things differently.

Pallas squeezed her eyes shut tight, taking several deep breaths as she finally found her courage and that spark of rebellion to do what was right. With a cry of pain, she flipped herself through the gap, bidding her sister a silent yet final farewell.

She had made her choice!

Landing in a crouch before Diana, she glared with determination into her feral yellow eyes, halting the beasts charge and locking her stare with hers.

"Diana...you need to calm down now." Pallas spoke softly, her voice resonating with a deeply hypnotic tone.

The beast turned it's head in confusion, unable to pull it's eyes off of Pallas's pale blue ones.

Pallas began to hum, a low soothing vibration that the beast quickly began to mimic with it's loud, rumbling purr. Falling into a trance under Pallas piercing stare.

"Now Sailor Moon! Work your magic!" Chibi Tux commanded, from his position atop an over turned table.

Super Sailor Moon had deposited him there out of the way minutes earlier, before luring the beast in a wild chase around the back of the room. Drawing Diana away from him and the mauled remains of the twins.

"Right!" she called back. The words of her new cleansing attack coming forth without thought, "Moon Healing Meditation!"

She pointed her sword like sceptre towards the Beast, sending forth a blinding light of color and power that consumed the beast entirely.

When the light faded, Diana lay in her human form once more. Dressed back in her Selene house uniform sleeping peacefully before Pallas. Who was kneeling beside her, lightly brushing her finger's through her lavender blonde hair, smiling with joy and relief that she was alright.

Super Sailor Moon wanted to bask in Diana's return but the battle wasn't over yet. There was still the bodies to deal with. She turned to move towards the fallen twins, finding Tux laying hands upon Taro. A golden aura surrounded the young man, healing him and bringing him back from the brink of death. His brother Keitaro was already healed, bawling nearby. His knees curled up tight against his chest as he cried like a traumatized child.

Super Sailor Moon smiled proudly down at her little brother, who had finally come into his own power's. She now had another alley to call upon when the forces of evil struck, she had hope now that they might beat back this darkness and save their planet.

Lysa smiled in wonder at Pallas from her concealment behind the rubble that blocked the main doors. With a happy sigh she pulled out a light blue orb from her satchel, the darkness that once swirled like a shadow inside was snuffed out. Replaced by a brilliantly warm light, the orb shone like a new born star and then it flashed out of existence.

"The order of Orbs has been broken...Good for you, Pallas. You have shown your true self, the Guardian of Loyalty. Your chains to Nehelenia have been severed. You are free now." She whispered, turning back towards the crack to watch the outcome of the Amazon's choice.

A warm, soothing power enveloped Pallas and in a flash of light blue she transformed into a Sailor Soldier. Standing in awe down at her light blue battle fuku, fingering the golden tiara now gleaming upon her brow.

Super Sailor Moon and Young Tux stared at her in awe. A brilliant smile of joy spread over Moon's lips, as she dashed over to Pallas and embraced her.

"You're a Guardian!" She exclaimed, never in her life expecting to have any Soldier's to fight alongside of herself. Her mother had her's but she never thought she would get her own. Perhaps now she would get to grow into the strong lady her mother is. Fight evil and save people. "This is great!" Moon clasped Sailor Pallas's hands and they danced around for a few moments basking in each other's excitement.

While the three remaining Amazon's glowered down at them.

"Granny is not going to like this." Juno growled, with her hands on her hips.

"Let's get the hell out of here, before she finds out we are part of this mess." Ceres beckoned them to retreat.

They leaped away, each ones heart burdened with betrayal as their little sister defected to the White Moon.


End file.
